STERNE
by Azura Eve
Summary: Soonyoung putus asa pada hidup. Jihoon membangun harapan baginya. Saat jalan untuk bersinar terbentang lebar di depan Soonyoung; dia harus melepas Jihoon di saat bersamaan. "Aku memang suka bintang. Tapi aku paling suka 'bintang' yang ada di depanku sekarang. Tetaplah jadi favoritku selamanya, Hoshi." – Jihoon. (SOONHOON/SLASH/Slice-of-Life/Angst/Novelette)


**Disclaimer** : SVT © Pledis Ent. I have none but storyline, so please don't steal.

.

.

.

 **[Soonyoung]**

Dulu, ketika aku pergi keluar dan menatap langit luas, aku selalu memiliki sebuah pertanyaan di kepalaku: _Apa yang dapat kaulihat dari malam hari?_

 _Kau hanya menemukan gelap gulita._ Tepat sekali.

Jika kau pergi keluar di malam hari untuk menatap langit, jangan berpikir kau akan menemukan ratusan bintang muncul pada saat bersamaan. Mereka berkerumun hanya pada bulan-bulan tertentu. Untuk melihatnya, kau perlu memfokuskan pandangan dan membiarkan semua di sekitarmu menghilang.

Kurang lebih aku masih menyimpan pemikiran sempit itu sebelum bertemu dengan Jihoon.

Dia pemuda aneh. Pakaiannya tampak kebesaran terutama di bahunya yang sempit seperti wanita. Peringainya seperti bocah meski merajuk adalah hal nomor satu yang paling dibencinya.

Bicara tentang Jihoon, aku tidak punya pengandaian lain selain bintang. Bintang bukan benda istimewa karena jumlah mereka banyak luarbiasa. Lagipula, cahaya mereka hanya berupa pijar sederhana. Di luar, mungkin Lee Jihoon sempurna. Sayangnya aku paham betul bahwa jauh ke dalam, dia punya lubang besar menganga yang sukar ditutup jika hanya menunggu pergantian masa. Melihatnya, bagai aku berkaca langsung sebab kudapati bahwa kami serupa. Kami hanya dua serpih debu luar angkasa yang berharap untuk ditemukan.

Barangkali tidak banyak orang akan menyadarinya, namun selalu ada satu bintang penyendiri dalam ruang kosong semesta ini.

Lee Jihoon adalah bintang penyendiri. Setidaknya, bagiku begitu.

Dia bukan termasuk sususan rasi Polaris yang memukau. Bukan pula Sirius di mana cahayanya paling terang. Jihoon hanya sebuah bintang. Benda kecil yang sinarnya agak redup tapi mampu membuatku merasa kembali hidup.

.

.

.

 **-STERN-  
** (Azura Eve)

 **Pairing** : SoonHoon.

 **Cast(s)** : SVT members; other groups mentioned, too.

 **Rating** : R-15

 **Length/WC** : Novelette/31+

 **Genre(s)** : Drama, Slice-of-Life, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

.

.

.

 **Summary** : Soonyoung putus asa pada hidup. Jihoon membangun harapan baginya. Saat jalan untuk bersinar terbentang lebar di depan Soonyoung; dia harus melepas Jihoon di saat bersamaan.

(("Aku memang suka bintang. Tapi aku paling suka 'bintang' yang ada di depanku sekarang. Tetaplah jadi favoritku selamanya, Hoshi." – Jihoon.))

.

.

.

 **warning(s)** : **Soonyoung's!POV** – AU – domestic!setting – artist!Soonyoung; songwriter!Jihoon ((such a long story, so pls read when you sure have time.))

 **trigger warning(s)** : Jeonghan!genderbender; explicit-sex; mental issue(s); violence-graphic; real-life; tragedy; lbgt!issue; Kleenex!warning; mentioning atelophobia; open-ending ((i guess)).

.

.

.

Hari itu Selasa dan semua yang kulalui tidak jauh berbeda dengan kehidupanku sejak tiga tahun lalu. Aku terbangun karena weker berbunyi, mencuci muka, bersiap, mengenakan sepatu butut kesayanganku – aku tahu jari-jari kakiku sudah menekuk dan berdemo minta dibelikan yang baru tapi mereka harus menunggu. Aku tidak datang ke sekolah. Sekolah diperuntukkan bagi para idiot sementara aku sudah cukup jenius mengoperasikan berbagai perangkat penunjang rumah tangga. Aku bisa melakukan dua pekerjaan dalam satu waktu dengan fokus yang tidak terpecah-pecah. Jangan salah, dulu sebelum dibuang, aku adalah keturunan semata wayang direktur perusahaan elektronik terkemuka – terima kasih untuk itu (membuangku) karena aku besar menjadi remaja tegar – tapi semuanya kisah lama. Sekarang, aku hidup untuk bekerja, dan vice-versa. Pekerjaanku bukan termudah di dunia, membutuhkan tekad dan berliter keringat hanya supaya tidak lekas dipecat.

Jam kerjaku mulai pukul sembilan, selesai saat pergantian _shift_ ketika senja menjelang. Menjadi pramusaji tidak terlalu buruk, kalau saja gadis-gadis centil yang kerap menempati meja pojokan tidak usil meninggalkan nomor ponsel mereka di dekat mangkuk kosong yang akan kuangkut ke rekanku di belakang. Mereka kira aku semurah _host_?

Mengenyampingkan gangguan dari suka-duka memiliki tampang keren, bisa dibilang aku beruntung. Seungchol, sang pemilik restoran keluarga tempatku bekerja menganggapku anaknya semenjak istrinya divonis mandul. Berkat mereka, aku bisa tinggal di rusun sederhana dan mendapatkan pakaian bekas layak pakai bersama jins belel yang sekarang membalut tubuh.

Di hari biasa, seusai kerja aku segera pulang dengan mengambil rute terjauh dan sepi. Alasannya adalah memperbesar peluangku untuk bertemu preman atau orang mabuk yang bersedia menghabisiku dalam satu pukulan. Entah kapan aku berpikir bahwa aku sudah tiba pada titik jenuh. Aku ingin mengakhiri hidup tapi tidak mengerti dengan cara apa, memperbaikinya pun tidak ada jalan. Masa depan bukan milik orang sepertiku.

Namun karena ini hari gajian, aku berminat menghabiskan malam lebih lama. Setelah menerima amplop tebal hasil kerja kerasku bulan ini, aku pamit dari restoran. Aku berbelok ke toko sepatu dan memilih model yang mahal seperti yang sering muncul di iklan. Masih ada tiga perempat; aku menarik beberapa lembar untuk nanti kuletakkan di perut celengan babi dan sisanya akan kugunakan berfoya-foya. Aku pergi ke kedai minuman dan mabuk empat botol arak beras. Aku sempat hampir ditolak karena umur yang belum legal tapi melihat uang yang kukibaskan, paman pemilik kedai bersikap baik dan menyiapkan bangku eksklusif khusus bagiku.

Aku keluar dari kedai tepat sebelum tempat itu mau tutup. Sempoyongan, aku menabrak tiang listrik. Pasangan yang kebetulan berjalan di arah berlawanan kupelototi. Si gadis ketakutan dan yang pemuda mencibirku orang sinting. Aku mengumpat, memaki, mengeluarkan kosakata khas anak muda. Kepalaku berdenyut. Satu-satunya yang paling kudambakan hanyalah tiba di kasur dan segera tidur.

.

.

Rabu tidak menyambutku dengan baik dan menurut pengalaman, Rabu adalah hari sialku.

Aku terlambat bangun dan restoran semakin sibuk dengan pekerjanya yang datang telat. Mingyu si penjaga kasir tampan mengeluh betapa aku tidak bisa diandalkan di saat-saat penting. Aku minta maaf sebagai formalitas, dan mulai mengantar pesanan ke meja seorang pegawai kantoran.

Sorenya, aku dipanggil Jeonghan untuk diceramahi. Omong-omong, wanita ini istri bosku. Dia berpesan dengan nada keibuan bahwa aku harus berhenti membuat karyawan lain iri. Meski mendapatkan tempat tersendiri aku tidak bisa tinggi hati. Katanya, aku tidak boleh datang terlambat lagi. Dia mengancam akan mengadu pada Seungchol jika aku bersikukuh untuk mengulangi.

Mendengarkan Jeonghan ternyata menguras tenaga juga. Aku harus mengangguk secara berkala atau kalau tidak, dia menjewerku. Dia bertingkah seolah-olah ibuku – yang mana membuatku bingung haruskah disyukuri atau tidak karena aku terkesan kurang kasih sayang. Pernah ada masa saat aku ingin memiliki orangtua, tapi perlahan aku sadar itu delusi. Kemudian, kata-katanya selanjutnya menjadi masuk kuping kanan keluar kuping kiri.

Aku pulang dengan dongkol. Saat berjalan melintasi trotoar yang di bawahnya mengalir sungai kecil, aku berhenti sejenak. Riak air ringan diadu derik jangkrik membuatku sedikit merasa tertarik. Pada akhirnya kakiku membawaku turun ke dasar. Jins belelku tersapu rumput liar, lumayan gatal tapi tidak buruk. Ancang-ancang duduk, tiba-tiba lenganku seperti terantuk kerikil. Menoleh ke samping, aku menemukan seseorang dengan baju kodok kedodoran dan sandal kelinci. Pasti dia yang mengusikku.

Aku jenuh mencari masalah karena masalah dalam hidupku saja datang tanpa diundang. Tetapi yang satu ini harus dienyahkan sebelum peningku berubah permanen. Walau aku sekarang berada di depannya, dia tidak ketakutan sama sekali. "Apa maumu?"

Kami berdiri berhadapan, gesturnya terang-terangan menantang. Dua tangan bersiku, saling silang di depan dadanya. Uap ekhalasi mengaburkan kacamata yang dikenakannya tapi dia tidak ada maksud untuk mundur.

Sapaannya mengandung implikasi mengusir.

"Aku tidak tahu ternyata hari begini masih ada anak kota bisa mensyukuri hidup dan bertingkah filosofis dengan memandang bintang."

Aku tak seketika naik darah karena kupikir dia cuma salah seorang dari sekian bajingan sarkastik yang mencoba membuat masalah dengan berandal sepertiku. Ditambah, apa-apaan dengan perkataannya yang sok tahu itu. Ketimbang bersyukur, aku datang ke sini justru untuk mengutuk Tuhan.

Menyelesaikannya semudah menghamili perawan yang dalam masa subur.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kalau bocah ingusan sepertimu boleh keluar selarut ini. Mana orangtuamu? Apa kau tersesat? Mau _Kakak_ bantu mengadu pada Pak Polisi di atas bukit—"

Aku belum sempat melanjutkan kata-kataku karena perih di pipiku terlalu nyata dibanding ibu jari bengkak. Dia menamparku, seseorang yang baru ditemuinya (atau biar kutegaskan bahwa dia pengganggu) beberapa menit lalu! Kurasa manusia ini memang cari mati.

"Sial! Kauingin menantangku, hah?!" Kuremat kerah bajunya. "Sini biar kuajari kau sopan santun terhadap yang lebih tua. Kau mau merasakan tinjuku di mana?" ejekku meremehkan. Tubuhnya terangkat beberapa inci dari tanah. Kukira dia bakal melawan dengan tamparan atau jambakan. Sekurang-kurangnya, dia harusnya berteriak. Tetapi dia hanya diam saja, di atas semua. Rambutnya yang panjang di bagian depan menutup dahinya, hanya membuat kami terlihat seperti penindas keji dan murid teladan peringkat satu sekolah yang tidak berdaya. Nyatanya dia betah menjadi pasif hingga detik terakhir. Aku tambah jengkel.

Tangan kananku mengepal keras dan sebelum pukulanku sampai, dia menarik napas panjang. Menghembuskannya dalam wujud nada lirih, dia menjelma siren. Setengah menit aku merasa duniaku bukan sebatas milikku. Dia mencurinya. Dia mencuri duniaku dengan lagunya yang singkat.

" _Baram gyeori chan geu heun deulgo_

 _Nae gimanhan jageun naye bang wiro_

 _Areum daubge byeolbit deureun_

 _Gadeuk chae wo juneyo_ "

Dia mendongak. Hidungnya menyentuh ujung hidungku karena aku tidak mengantisipasi gerakannya.

"Bagaimana nyanyianku?" tanyanya. Wajahnya terlampau datar untuk seukuran orang yang meminta opini. Sekarang aku bisa merasakan napasnya menimpa katup bibirku. Rasanya hangat, dan bulu kudukku merinding dalam sekejap. Bocah ini berpotensi besar menciptakan fantasi aneh di labirin pikirku.

Reflek, aku menghindar. Genggamanku mengendur. Dia membebaskan diri tanpa kuijinkan dan berdiri merdeka dengan dua kaki pendeknya, masih menunggu sepatah kata dari mulutku tentang entah apa yang barusan dia senandungkan. Harus kuakui: "Suaramu indah." Sungguh, barusan bukan pujian sama sekali – aku hanya bicara jujur.

"Sudah banyak yang bilang begitu, jadi aku tidak akan berterimakasih," ujarnya angkuh. "Dan omong-omong, berhenti melihatku seperti kau pedofil mesum yang akan membungkusku pulang. Aku bukan bocah."

Orang ini dan mulut pedasnya—

"Berasal dari mana kepercayaan dirimu yang selangit itu? Ah, aku tahu, kau pasti belum pernah merasakan terpuruk karena duniamu hanya sebatas jeruji yang kausebut kamar dan malam hari yang sepi. Kasihan sekali orang sepertimu. Hidup tanpa teman."

"Mengapa kau bisa menebak dengan tepat?"

Kutelengkan kepala. Itu hanya jawaban asal karang yang kugunakan tiap kali muncul gadis lacur dari perempatan lampu merah. Itu hanya potongan cerita dari novel kusam di rak bukuku. Seharusnya, itu tidak mungkin terjadi dalam kehidupan nyata.

"Jangan bilang kalau _itu_ memang yang kaualami?" Kupasang raut sangsi supaya dia mengaku. Dia malah membalasku dengan tatapan bertanya, "Apakah aneh?"

"Lagipula, aku tidak butuh teman," katanya lagi.

Setelah itu kami terjebak hening. Aku tidak tahu susunan kalimat yang baik untuk menjawabnya. Alih-alih, aku berdeham dan menggosok tengkuk. "Setiap orang punya pilihannya masing-masing, kurasa." kataku. "Dan kita tidak punya hak mengatur-atur kehidupan yang lain sedekat apapun kita mengenal mereka."

Lalu, melampaui dugaan, dia tersenyum. Darahku berdesir; apabila si jutek tersenyum maka senyuman mereka akan nampak ribuan kali lebih memukau ketimbang orang biasa. "Aku terkejut ternyata kau orang yang lumayan bijak."

Aku menyeringai, "Kau pasti mendengar pepatah jangan pernah nilai buku dari sampulnya."

"Baiklah. Kau menang."

Kami duduk di pinggir sungai sambil sibuk dengan kegiatan sendiri-sendiri. Dia memetik gitar yang aku baru tahu ternyata dia membawanya. Aku berbaring, memejamkan mata dan berharap besok aku sudah berada di alam baka.

.

.

Harapanku tidak terwujud.

Aku menemukan diriku membuka mata dalam keadaan lengkap bernyawa.

Bukannya aku tidak bersyukur. Hanya saja aku ingin kabur. Lari dari kenyataan sebisa mungkin. Hidup ibarat film. Latar, plot, bahkan skenario telah disiapkan matang-matang untuk dibebankan pada pelakon. Yang kebanyakan terjadi, kau melakukan sesuatu tanpa kau bahkan berminat melakukannya. Sederhana, dunia ini tidak akan berjalan sesuai yang kauinginkan.

Siapa yang meminta untuk punya kehidupan seperti hidupku?

Mengapa aku tidak pernah bunuh diri? Sayang sekali, aku selalu sial. Percobaan perdanaku dengan mengiris pergelangan tangan. Aku kemudian tahu manusia tidak semudah itu mati hanya karena urat nadinya putus. Kedua kalinya, aku mencoba gantung diri tapi Jeonghan datang di momen yang tidak diharapkan. Dia tergopoh-gopoh, membuka kamarku dan menemukanku terduduk di tengah ruangan dengan leher tersimpul dasi garis-garis milik Seungchol. Katanya dia datang karena mendengar suara gaduh, bertanya apa yang kulakukan dan aku hanya menjawab mungkin aku sedang mencari hiburan lewat bertingkah gila. Jeonghan tertawa selagi aku meringis karena dia tidak menyadari bahwa tepat di samping kakiku ada bangku yang posisinya terbalik. Aku tidak pantang mundur. Percobaan bunuh diriku tetap berlanjut dan kali itu aku mencoba peruntungan dengan menerobos jalan raya saat lampu hijau terang menyala. Saat aku merelakan tubuhku dihantam truk, lenganku ditarik seseorang dan aku berakhir dengan hanya lecet-lecet di siku dan lutut. Seungchol menjemputku di klinik dengan motor bebeknya, berkali-kali menunduk berterimakasih pada entah siapa yang telah menolongku tadi dan membawaku pulang. Kami berboncengan dalam hening; tapi aku tahu bahwa di dalam hatinya Seungchol bersyukur aku selamat. Mengetahui fakta tersebut membuatku didera rasa bersalah. Belum lagi Jeonghan yang menyuapiku bubur dan menepuk kepalaku, berpesan aku harus segera sembuh.

Semua kenangan itu tersetel tanpa kuduga. Aku menarik udara, memenuhi paru-paru dengan angin pagi yang lekat dengan bau embun, lantas tertawa ringan. Aku mendongak untuk menatap langit dan kupikir itulah kali pertama aku merasa gumpalan awan biru di sana sangatlah indah.

Mungkin aku mesti memikirkan alasan yang lebih logis untuk mati sia-sia.

.

.

Besok, besoknya, dan seminggu berturut-turut, aku tetap melihatnya berdiri congkak di pinggiran sungai itu. Kalau bukan aku yang tiba lebih dulu, dia tiba lebih dulu, menyambutku dengan mukanya yang tanpa senyuman.

"Kenapa kau terus-terusan datang ke mari?"

"Memangnya ada peraturan tertulis yang mengatakan kalau aku tidak boleh datang ke sini?"

"Tidak ada. Tapi—"

"Tapi apa? Kau merasa tempat ini milikmu karena kau yang menyadarinya lebih dulu? Kalau begitu kasusnya, aku lebih berhak karena aku sering datang ke sini sebelum kau menemukannya."

Aku bersiul, "Untuk ukuran laki-laki cebol sepertimu ternyata mulutmu berisik juga."

Alisnya bertaut karena tersinggung, "Siapa yang kaupanggil cebol?!"

"Entahlah," Aku membuang muka ke samping karena tatapan orang itu lama-lama makin menusuk. "Anggap saja barusan aku bicara dengan angin."

Dia berkacak pinggang. "Siapa yang memberitahumu untuk berpaling dari lawan bicaramu? Dasar tidak sopan."

"Ya, ya. Aku memang tidak pernah belajar tata krama sejak balita jadi mohon bantuannya, Tuan-Muka-Teflon." kataku. Mengenakan frasa tersopan yang kupunya, menjelaskannya perlahan hingga silabel terakhir. Yang terjadi malah dia tersinggung.

Mulutnya mencebik dan dia melotot yang justru membuatku ingin terpingkal-pingkal karena menurutku, semua itu tidak cocok sama sekali untuknya. Sebelum dia menyalahpahamiku lebih lebar, aku merentangkan tangan; menawarkan perjanjian damai tak tertulis. Kami bisa berbagi semenjak bukit itu tidak diklaim oleh siapapun.

"Apa yang kaupikul di belakangmu?" Aku mulai berbasa-basi dan dia membuang napas, mungkin kesal. "Memangnya kau tidak bisa tebak dengan melihat bentuknya?"

"Gitar?"

Dia duduk di atas rumput tanpa ragu, membuka tas yang dipikulnya tadi dan mengeluarkan sebuah gitar. Aku ikut duduk di sebelahnya, dan dia menyemburku dengan: "Mau apa?"

"Lihat saja dilarang, ya."

"Boleh, selama kau tidak menggangguku. Sekarang diam karena aku butuh konsentrasi."

Aku bergestur mengunci mulutku. Setelah yakin aku dapat memegang janji, dia mengambil nota kecil dan pensil, mencoret-coret dengan berisik. Dia memangku gitar, memetik senar dan tampak larut dalam semesta sarat harmoni. Seakan-akan ada tirai transparan yang membatasi kami. Dia terus bermain, kali ini lagunya sedikit bernuansa sendu. Tidak kusangka ternyata permainannya enak didengar.

"Apa kau selalu datang hanya untuk bermain gitar?"

Dia mengalihkan diri sejenak dari nota dan gitarnya, menatapku. "Mengorek kehidupan orang yang tidak kaukenal bisa dikenai dakwaan melanggar undang-undang privasi, kautahu."

Aku melongo sampai lupa berkedip. "Aku baru pertama kalinya bertemu orang seserius diri _mu_ ," kataku.

"Kalau begitu biasakan karena aku punya firasat kau bakal lebih sering ke sini besok-besok."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku melewatkan kesempatan mendengarkan konser musik gratis dari orang berbakat sepertimu?"

Dia mengusap tengkuknya, "Kau berlebihan."

.

.

Esoknya dia meninggalkan gitarnya di rumah. Kutanya mengapa dan dia menjawab jika setiap orang pasti punya masa-masa bosan sendiri meski pada barang kesayangannya sekalipun. Aku mengajaknya berbaring alih-alih memperpanjang isu.

Suara aliran air di depan menjadi satu-satunya distraksi ketika kedua dari kami berdiam diri. Bebungaan mungil menggelitik telapak kakiku namun aku tak terganggu. Dia membelai permukaan rumput dengan jemarinya.

"Jujur, aku belum pernah memiliki orang lain untuk diajak bicara sebelum bertemu denganmu." Dia memecah hening tiba-tiba. "Tentu saja keluarga tidak masuk hitungan."

Aku menoleh ke samping, melihat pandangannya terpaku ke langit malam yang gulita. "Aku masih ingat saat dulu kita bertemu pertama kali, sebenarnya tebakanku hanya asal ucap saja."

"Kenyataannya kau benar," Dia menoleh juga sehingga wajah kami kini berhadap-hadapan. Napasku tercekat. Dari jarak sedekat ini aku bisa melihat jelas kontur wajahnya; mata, hidung, dan bibirnya. Aku menemukan fakta bahwa dia cukup menarik, tidak membosankan untuk ditatap.

"Kau tidak berteman dengan siapapun sepanjang hidupmu?"

Sudut mulutnya tertekuk ke dalam. "Jelaskan padaku bagaimana caranya agar mereka yang kausebut teman bersedia menerimamu tanpa syarat." ujarnya.

Aku tidak mengerti. "Kau berkata dengan tingkatan yang sulit kusejajari. Aku jadi menyesal kenapa aku tidak sekolah," kataku.

Dia tampak tak keberatan meringankan bobot bahasanya. "Apakah selama kau berteman, mereka, yang jadi temanmu itu, tetap bersamamu meski kau memperlihatkan sisi burukmu pada mereka? Apakah ada jaminan bahwa kalian bisa terus berteman? Apakah mereka mampu mengabaikan 'cacat'mu dan membebaskanmu menjadi diri sendiri?"

Diberondong pertanyaan sepanjang itu membuatku tak dapat melakukan apapun kecuali membuat mimik kewalahan. Dia mendengus pelan, kemudian duduk sambil memeluk kakinya rapat. Dia berkedip lalu menyembunyikan mukanya di sela lutut.

"Orang sepertimu yang masa bodoh dengan sekitar tentu tidak akan paham," Dia memejamkan matanya, "bagaimana rasanya melalui Neraka bertajuk 'berteman' dan melihat mereka pergi meninggalkanmu perlahan-lahan ketika kau sudah tak dibutuhkan.

"Itulah sebabnya aku menghindari orang. Aku tak berminat melibatkan diri dalam kegiatan sosial atau apapun yang menuntut keahlian berkomunikasi. Kupikir, gitar sudah cukup membuatku senang. Lalu, beberapa hari lalu kau datang. Aku hanya harus menghindarimu seperti pengalaman dulu-dulu tapi aku _hanya_ tidak bisa," ucapnya.

Aku membisu.

"Katakan," Dia menatapku, "sihir apa yang kaugunakan hingga aku terus-terusan datang ke mari hanya demi melihatmu ..."

Darahku berdesir. Di sini aku mengira hanya aku yang berpikiran begitu. Aku tak punya alasan kuat mengapa datang ke bawah bukit ini selain harapan bahwa mungkin kami bisa bersua kembali. Karena aku ingin melihatnya bernyanyi. Aku terhibur ketika dia tenggelam di euforianya dalam bermusik. Baru-baru ini aku tak sabar menanti malam tiba karena kurasa ... kurasa aku suka padanya.

"Aku ..., aku tidak melakukan apapun. Lagipula aku tak tertarik pada ilmu-ilmu aneh seperti itu."

Dia tertawa, lepas dan seringan kapas. "Aku tahu."

Aku bangkit dan menjulurkan tangan kanan padanya, dia menyambutku dan aku menariknya berdiri. Telunjukku mengarah ke langit. "Kaulihat yang di sana?"

"Yang mana ...?"

"Aku sedang membicarakan bintang."

"Tapi aku tidak melihat satupun. Tidak ada bintang."

"Ada." kataku bersikeras. Aku menyuruhnya menunggu dan beberapa detik kemudian, dia mulai menunjukkan ekspresi adorasi. "Itu? Matamu sungguh jeli."

Kubusungkan dadaku, "Kalau aku berminat sebenarnya aku bisa mendaftar jadi peneliti mikroba yang ukurannya jauh lebih kecil dari bintang tersebut."

Dia meninju lenganku. "Mengapa tidak kaulakukan?" tanyanya.

"Biar kuberitahu kalau aku cuma tamatan SD. Aku pernah dimasukkan SMP dan kena _drop-out_ tiga bulan setelah bersekolah karena mengatai wali kelasku babi."

"Kau berandal sejati," Dia terkekeh.

"Nah, sekarang kau sudah lihat bintang itu. Apa yang kauketahui darinya?"

"Dia ... bersinar sendiri ...?" ucapnya tak yakin.

Aku mengangguk, "Bintang itu tetap bersinar meski sendirian. Dia tetap bersinar walau sinarnya tidak seberapa. Kita harus belajar. Sebagai manusia yang hidup dan bernapas, kita tidak boleh kalah dari bintang yang hanya penghias langit malam.

"Kau bisa mencicipi pahitnya ditolak lingkungan tempatmu berada tapi kau tidak boleh lupa bahwa masih ada orang lain yang peduli padamu. Kau hanya tidak tahu itu. Menarik dirimu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, tapi menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

"Kau pintar bicara. Sepertinya kau berbakat di banyak bidang," ujarnya. Aku menebak-nebak apakah itu sebuah pujian atau sindiran.

"Terima kasih." ujarku, kemudian aku menyodorkan tanganku lagi, kali ini bermaksud mengajaknya berjabatan. Dia tidak segera menanggapiku sehingga aku meraih tangannya dan menjabatnya. Hangat di tangannya menjalar, menimbulkan perasaan gembira di balik rusukku. "Kita adalah teman."

"Mulai sekarang kita teman?"

Aku tersenyum. Senyum paling tulus yang bisa kuberikan sepanjang hidupku. "Bukan hanya sekarang, tapi besok, dan selamanya."

.

.

"Yo!"

Kali ini dia membawa kotak bekal selain gitar. Aroma khas mengundang lapar menyerbak begitu dia membuka kain penutupnya.

"Menjijikkan. Kau hampir meneteskan liur seperti Doberman di komplek tempat sampah," komentarnya ketika aku menjulurkan leher untuk melihat lebih jelas makanan jenis apa yang menjadi bekalnya.

"Aku bawa kue beras," lanjutnya.

Aku memalingkan muka, bersikap acuh tak acuh padahal kepingin mencomot. "Aku tidak berpikir kau akan membaginya denganku." Tsk. Kenapa kesannya sukar sekali merendahkan ego?

"Dari yang kuperhatikan, kau hanya membesarkan gengsimu saja." Dia meraih sumpit lalu menjepit sepotong kue beras. Tanpa disangka, sumpitnya berhenti tepat di depan mulutku. Mengernyit heran, dia menyuruhku membuka mulut.

"Apa?!" Sedetik setelah aku menantangnya, suara keroncongan menjadi koor.

Dia menahan kikikan. "Aku hanya bersikap baik pada _teman_ yang patut dikasihani."

Persetan! Perutku sungguh membuatku malu setengah mati. Makanan enak adalah keadilan, dan keadilan harus ditegakkan. Aku menelan kue beras itu tanpa repot berpikir.

"Apa kau belum makan sejak tadi siang?" tanyanya.

"Bukan urusanmu sama sekali."

"Bukan urusanku," Dia menjepit beberapa buah kue beras lagi saat aku selesai mengunyah. "Yang penting jangan mati saat sedang bersamaku."

"Kenapa?" Aku membuka mulut lebar-lebar, menyambut suapan berikutnya.

"Karena aku benci dibuat susah." Jeda. "Kalau kau mati kelaparan saat sedang denganku aku pasti akan dijadikan saksi dan ditanyai macam-macam oleh petugas."

Sesungguhnya aku tahu jika dia tidak bisa terus terang mengatakan bahwa dia takut aku pingsan karena belum makan.

.

.

Bagi kami, bertukar cerita sudah bukan istimewa. Kami mengobrol A sampai Z. Tentang sepatuku yang jebol atau alasan mengapa rambutnya dicat merah muda.

"Kau sadar tidak?" tanyaku, "kita telah berteman dan mengobrol panjang lebar tapi bahkan belum saling mengenalkan diri."

"Kau ingin tahu namaku?" tanyanya balik.

"Tidak juga."

Dia mengulurkan tangan. Setengah menit berlangsung begitu. Aku memandangnya heran dan dia berseru keras, "Kau membuatku bertingkah konyol karena membiarkan aku membuang-buang waktu berhargaku meladeni manusia sinting sepertimu!" Kutebak, dia kesal karena aku tidak menyikapinya dengan benar.

Aku mengusilinya dengan bertanya, "Barusan kau mengajak kenalan?"

"Mati saja kau!"

"Shhh," Telunjukku mengunci lembut bibirnya yang cemberut, "anak manis tidak boleh berkata yang kasar-kasar."

Matanya melotot. Aku buru-buru membuat tanda damai dan mencairkan suasana dengan tawa sumbang, "Aku Soonyoung. Margaku entah Kwon atau Choi, kau boleh pilih yang kausuka."

"Heh?"

"Masalah teknis. Di akta kelahiran, namaku tercantum sebagai Kwon tapi aku besar dengan nama Choi."

"Bagaimana ... bisa?" Dia menuntut penjelasan. Mau tak mau malam ini aku mendongeng kisah hidupku alih-alih mendengarkan lagu yang dia janjikan kemarinnya. Kemudian aku berbagi riwayatku mulai dari sebelum dibuang hingga sekarang.

Biar kupersingkat saja, aku lahir di tengah-tengah keluarga konglomerat 'Kwon' sebagai anak semata wayang. Ayahku adalah sosok pria yang terlalu mudah percaya. Ibuku seorang nyonya besar secara literal, tidak terampil mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Suatu hari, bawahan ayahku melakukan pengkhianatan besar-besaran yang hasilnya ayahku didepak dari lingkaran bisnis. Potret keluarga prestise hancur berkeping. Ibuku kabur dengan simpanannya yang berdompet tebal. Ayahku meratapi nasib dengan mabuk dan berperilaku agresif. Kalau sedang apes, kepalaku akan dibenturkan ke dinding. Aku masih belia saat itu, tidak mengerti harus lari ke mana. Ayahku memasang mimik yang membuatku cukup merinding. Aku ditinggalkan di minimarket setelah dibelikan es loli sebagai pancingan. Esoknya, televisi menayangkan kasus bunuh diri di mana korbannya adalah ayahku. Dia overdosis menenggak racun serangga.

Hari berhujan. Dingin dan lembab. Aku mengikuti ke manapun kakiku membawaku hingga tidak tahu lagi sekarang aku di mana. Air hujan terus mengguyurku tanpa ampun. Aku menggigil dan merapatkan tubuh dengan pakaian yang hanya selembar. Perutku sakit minta diisi karena terakhir aku makan adalah dua hari lalu. Bermodal nekat, aku masuk ke sebuah restoran yang cukup besar, tidak memikirkan cara membayar. Aku memesan _ramyeon_ hangat dan susu jahe; menandaskannya dalam sekejap. Alih-alih pergi ke kasir untuk membayar, aku menerobos akses masuk pegawai, mencuci piring tanpa disuruh. Orang-orang di sana keheranan dan memanggil atasan mereka. Karyawan di sana memanggilnya Tuan Seungchol. Aku menangis, menyeka airmata dan beberapa kali tersedak ingus hanya untuk berkata bahwa aku tidak punya uang. Kukira aku akan ditendang keluar tapi ternyata kepalaku ditepuk hangat. Seungchol menyuruh salah satu anak buahnya membawakan handuk dan mulai mengeringkan rambutku yang lepek kena hujan. Aku dipakaikan baju ganti yang sedikit kebesaran. Seorang wanita muda dengan raut sendu tiba belakangan, memandangku penuh arti. Si bos restoran memanggilnya Hannie; yang ternyata mereka berdua adalah pasangan suami-istri. Dia bertanya apa yang terjadi di sini dan Seungchol menjawab jika masalah ini biar dia saja yang urusi. Hannie—Yoon Jeonghan—menggeleng, menepis tangan suaminya meski telah disuruh kembali ke kamar berulang-ulang. Dari pembicaraan mereka, aku bisa mengerti kenapa bekas tangisan tercetak jelas di wajahnya: Jeonghan baru saja keguguran dan dokter berkata mereka tidak bisa lagi punya keturunan karena wanita itu punya kanker sehingga rahimnya bakal diangkat. Aku memeluk Jeonghan, mengusap pipinya yang basah, kemudian berkata jika aku tidak keberatan menjadi pengganti anaknya yang tidak pernah lahir. Jeonghan terus menangis hanya saja yang sekarang karena terharu. Besok paginya, Seungchol mengumumkan pada seluruh pekerjanya jika dia punya anak. Aku didaftarkan pada catatan sipil dan mulai menyandang nama Choi di depan namaku. Walau bukan kandung, aku merasa cinta mereka lebih dari menyayangi anak pungut biasa. Aku bahkan disekolahkan tapi tidak lama karena sia-sia saja. Aku selalu melahirkan masalah dan membuat mereka dipanggil guru konseling. Aku dipindahkan berulang-ulang tapi ujungnya selalu sama; pihak sekolah baru tidak tahan menangani berandal sepertiku. Seungchol belum putus asa dan terus mencoba. Ditolak belajar dalam pendidikan formal, dia membayar seorang guru privat bagiku. Tapi dasarnya aku kepala batu; aku menjambak, menendang, dan mengancam guru privat tersebut sehingga dia kapok untuk datang lagi. Aku mengutarakan jika aku tidak suka belajar, dan mereka akhirnya menyerah. Pendidikan yang kumiliki adalah dari Jeonghan; dia mengajariku mengarang syair kuno dan bicara dialek khas Gyeongsang-do dengan lancar.

Aku memutuskan keluar dari rumah Seungchol di ulangtahunku yang ke-14. Mulanya Jeonghan tidak setuju namun aku berhasil membujuknya dengan janji bahwa aku akan hidup dengan baik dan makan yang benar. Mustahil selamanya aku akan merepotkan mereka, untuk itu sebelum terlambat, aku ingin mandiri sesegera mungkin. Seungchol membekaliku cukup uang, kugunakan membayar sewa tempat tinggal di muka. Pria itu menepuk bahuku, bicara dengan nada kebapakan bahwa aku bisa kembali kapanpun aku mau. Jeonghan mencium wajahku bertubi-tubi, masih menyimpan khawatir tentang Soonyoung si bandel yang hanya bisa menyusahkannya. Selanjutnya aku bekerja di restoran orangtua angkatku sebagai pelayan – gajiku selalu lebih besar dari seharusnya. Lepas dari itu, hubungan kami terlalu intim untuk disebut keluarga angkat; kadang kalau istirahat makan siang Jeonghan akan memanggilku dan kami bergurau seperti ibu dan anak laki-laki pubernya.

"Jadi, kau anak angkat pemilik restoran tempatmu bekerja?"

Aku mengiyakan. Lumayan terkejut mendapatinya tidak tertidur sepanjang mendengarkanku. "Tepat sasaran."

Dia memijit hidung. "Aku Jihoon," ujarnya, "Lee Jihoon."

Dalam kelebat singkat, aku melihat semua yang berhubungan dengannya. Gitar. Kue beras. Figur mungil yang senang bernyanyi. Dia enigma. Misteri yang memancing tanya. Butuh tiga pekan dan membongkar masa laluku hanya untuk tahu siapa dia.

Namanya Jihoon.

(Aku seolah pernah mendengar nama itu entah di mana.)

.

.

"Alasan?"

 _Aku tidak punya alasan hidup. Aku hidup karena aku belum mati._

Itu yang akan kukatakan sebelum kami menemukan satu sama lain dan berteman. Namun karena Jihoon sudah di sini dan memberiku lebih dari sekedar alasan untuk meneruskan hidup, aku memaku maniknya lekat-lekat, mendekatkan mulutku ke telinganya supaya dia mendengar dengan jelas. Jihoon membisu setelah aku selesai berbisik sementara aku menarik senyum puas.

" _Alasanku adalah karena dirimu. Aku akan terus hidup jika kau bersamaku."_

.

.

Lebih lambat dari malam sebelumnya, Jihoon baru sampai setelah aku berpikir dia tidak akan datang. Aku akan pulang ke rumah sebelum dia menarikku. Kami terjatuh, berguling menimpa satu sama lain. Kami tak mengambil banyak waktu bercanda seperti anak kecil. Dia tidak mampu melupakan gitar dan lagu karangannya.

"Pernahkah kau merasa jika pagi ini kau bangun hanya untuk mengulangi apa yang terjadi kemarin?" Aku menoleh pada Jihoon, separuh abai karena dia terlalu asyik menarikan pensil di atas kertas. Tapi Jihoon tampaknya berusaha sopan dengan menjawab, "Yang kaumaksud, _dé jàvu_?"

Aku menampik dengan kibasan tangan, "Berbeda dari kasus itu; yang ingin kukatakan adalah aku bosan terus-terusan bernapas hanya untuk bekerja, makan, dan tidur saja. Semua orang di sini sama: mereka seperti tidak punya tujuan."

Sepekan lalu, kupikir masa mudaku akan lebih berwarna dengan gagasan mengajukan pemberhentian di restoran tempatku bekerja. Seketika, himpitan beban hidup serta perut lapar yang perlu diisi menghantuiku bagai lubang Jack-si-Labu di hari Halloween. Pengangguran bukanlah hal membanggakan untuk dicicipi saat kau hidup pada era modern.

Aku memikirkan bagaimana aku besok jika aku merasa cukup dengan bekerja dan tinggal di rusunku saat ini. Kota ini – Busan, perlambang arloji mati. Aku tidak ingin tertahan, menua dan mati di kota ini. Semuanya yang besar di sini seperti tidak ada masa depan. Suram. Bukannya aku berkhayal dunia dipenuhi kuda terbang dan mawar mekar; namun setelah menemukan harapan, wajar bagi seseorang untuk melangkah lebih jauh lagi. Aku telah mendapatkan harapan, dan harapan tersebut bermanifestasi di dalam diri Jihoon.

"Sejujurnya, aku juga muak dengan kota ini."

"Eh?"

"Aku pernah kepikiran minggat dari rumah dan menjalani hidup bebas di luaran sana. Sendiri. Tidak perlu di dalam rumah yang besar, selama aku nyaman berada di sana aku pasti bahagia."

"Bukankah kau masih punya orangtua, Jihoon?" tanyaku menyelidik.

Jihoon menghindari bertatapan denganku dan memainkan jarinya, "Aku hanya ingin mandiri."

Aku tidak serta-merta percaya tapi Jihoon tampaknya tidak ingin membahas ini lebih lanjut. Aku mengangkat bahu. "Kalau begitu berjanjilah kapan-kapan kita kabur bersama. Meninggalkan kota ini. Kita akan mengubur kenangan buruk di sini untuk memulai hari baru di tempat tujuan kita."

Dia memicingkan mata seolah bertanya apakah aku serius dengan perkataanku barusan. Aku berkeringat dingin karena tidak seratus persen yakin. Aku bahkan tidak tahu pasti apa yang mulutku ucapkan tadi. "Pegang omonganmu, Choi Soonyoung. Kuharap kau tidak asal bicara."

.

.

Memakan nangka berarti juga bersedia kena getahnya.

Jihoon menyetujui ajakanku tanpa banyak pertimbangan.

Awalnya kukira main-main, tapi dia membuktikan kata-katanya minggu lalu dengan satu kopor penuh berisi pakaian. Punggungnya menggendong gitar kesayangan dan partitur lagu yang belum komplit. Ditambah boks-boks di samping kopornya, jelas sekali dia membulatkan niat untuk kabur bersama.

"Nah. Sekarang ke mana kita akan pergi?"

Tunggu. Aku belum bersedia penuh mengemban tanggungjawab mengajak kabur anak orang. Aku cuma bergurau – Jihoon menganggapnya sungguhan.

"Hei. Menurutmu ajakanku kemarin terdengar nyata?"

"Mana mungkin kau bohong, kan?"

Ah, sial. Jangan pandang aku dengan tatapan menuntut itu. Ujung-ujungnya, aku mengangguk ragu dan menelan seluruh rasa khawatir sebelum mereka tumbuh membesar. "Ya. Tidak ada pria yang bermain kata-kata."

Urusan Jihoon bisa belakangan. Harga diri seorang pria tidak mengijinkanku menarik kembali perkataan yang terlanjur dilisankan. Inilah dampak yang mesti kautanggung ketika kau ceplas-ceplos di depan pribadi serius minim candaan.

"Dan tidak ada pria yang menarik janjinya," Dia mengerling. Bahasa tubuh yang mengatakan bahwa dia sedang mengintimidasi secara tidak langsung.

Masalahnya, aku belum punya persiapan apapun untuk tinggal bersama dengan pemuda asing sepantaran yang tidak pernah kukenal sebelumnya. Benar, kami telah meningkatkan status menjadi berteman, tapi tetap saja hidup bersama bukanlah perkara gampang. Ini bukan seperti kau bermain rumah-rumahan dan temanmu menjadi mama selagi kau menjadi papa. Lagipula, sisa uang di saku celanaku hanya bisa membeli beberapa buah mi gelas dari minimarket. Aku ragu dia setuju dengan gagasan makan malam hanya menyantap mi. Bocah seperti dia pasti diberi makan empat sehat lima sempurna. Meski harus dipertanyakan juga ke mana larinya semua nutrisi itu karena sampai detik ini aku melihatnya, badannya masih pendek seperti anak SD.

"Dari mukamu aku bisa mengerti bahwa kau sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya menanggung ongkos hidup?" tuturnya sinis. "Oi, aku bukan pergi untuk kawin lari. Kau tidak usah repot-repot membiayaiku. Kaupikirkan saja kita harus ke mana sebab aku tidak punya wawasan tertentu tentang destinasi kita."

"Kalau kau kelaparan dan mati busung lapar, semua akan jadi salahku. Aku tidak mau media gempar lalu muncul berita yang mencapku sebagai brengsek hanya karena aku tidak becus memberimu makan."

"Kau sampai sejauh itu?" Dia melongo sejenak. Tidak berapa lama dia berkata dengan suara yang lebih pantas dibilang mencicit, "aku tersanjung ternyata kau memikirkanku ..."

"Siapa yang memikirkanmu?!" semburku. Sial; Jihoon membacaku seperti aku adalah buku yang terbentang lebar di depan matanya. Mudah sekali.

"Kenapa harus sewot begitu ..."

Jihoon cemberut dengan matanya yang menyipit. Samar, tapi aku tahu dia sedikit merona. Pipinya sewarna bunga ceri hampir mekar. Ini adalah momen langka dan kupikir kejadian seperti barusan hanya terjadi sekali seumur hidup. Baru aku ingin melamun, mengabadikannya lebih lama tapi urung karena dia mengerutkan alis dan menekuk bibir. Dia kembali menjadi singa. "Apa lihat-lihat?!"

"Kau itu tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali, ya?"

Dia memberiku pandangan yang apabila diartikan sama dengan _pergi dan enyahlah ke Laut Antartika_ sembari mencibir, "Jangan mengharapkan sesuatu yang imut dari laki-laki 17 tahun." Tangannya mengaduk isi boks aneh berpita yang terletak di samping kopornya. Menemukan apa yang dicari, Jihoon melompat dan berseru girang. Melupakan bahwa aku masih ada di dekatnya dan melihat semua yang dia lakukan.

"Tidak kusangka Lee Jihoon punya sisi atraktifnya juga."

"Kau naksir padaku, heh?"

"Sedikit. Tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau di kemudian hari intensitasnya bertambah. Tergantung situasi," Aku mengendikkan bahu.

"Jadi orientasimu belok?"

"Kalau ternyata aku benar _gay_ , lantas apa kau berubah pikiran?"

"Yang benar saja?"

Jihoon berlalu ringan. Padahal aku tidak bohong. Aku tertarik padanya. Aku percaya aku masih lurus, tapi kurasa aku bisa memberi pengecualian baginya. Dan meski dia kurang tinggi, poin itu justru membuatnya masuk dalam kategori incaranku.

.

.

Jihoon berakhir dengan menginap di tempatku karena dia menolak diantar pulang. Aku telah membujuknya, sampai membawa-bawa isu pelanggaran privasi. Dia teguh pendirian. Dia bilang, pantang baginya menginjakkan kaki pada rumah yang dia bersumpah tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. Dia bahkan bersikap seperti rumahku adalah rumahnya; masuk sebelum dipersilahkan dan meniduri ranjangku tanpa ijin.

Aku mendumal, mengambil bantal dari kamar, dan tidur dengan menggelar kasur lantai di ruang tengah.

.

.

Pagi harinya, aku terbangun karena Jihoon memercikkan air ke wajahku. Aku bersungut-sungut, melangkah berat ke kamar mandi, dan Jihoon mengultimatum supaya aku tidak mengulur waktu terlalu lama. Kubongkar seluruh tabunganku, menarik simpanan di bank, bahkan memecahkan celengan babiku kemudian menggabungkan semuanya dan menjejalkannya di saku pakaian.

Aku menetapkan hati dan menimbang-nimbang keputusan ini. Kuharap meski di depan sana akan banyak masalah, aku dan Jihoon tidak akan menyesal. Kalaupun memang ada penyesalan, setidaknya aku hanya perlu meyakinkan diriku bahwa masih ada Jihoon bersamaku.

Aku pergi ke pusat travel, memesan dua tiket perjalanan menuju kampung halaman. Bukan asli kampung halamanku, tapi kurang lebih aku menganggapnya begitu karena aku sering mengunjunginya saat awal-awal diangkat anak oleh Seungchol. Orangtua Jeonghan tinggal di sana, tapi setengah tahun lalu orangtua laki-lakinya meninggal dunia. Jadi tinggal orangtua perempuannya saja. Beliau wanita teguh pendirian yang terlalu sayang pada mendiang suaminya, sehingga ketika ditinggal mati, yang dilakukannya adalah pergi mengunjungi makam membawa beberapa pasang dupa tak lupa makanan kesukaan suaminya semasa hidup. Aku dan Jihoon bisa bermain ke rumahnya sambil membawa bingkisan.

Jihoon menunggu di bawah sungai dengan segala persiapan kami. Siap berangkat. Aku setengah berlari dan nyaris terguling ketika menuruni bukit. Aku tidak paham kenapa aku terburu-buru tapi yang kutahu adalah aku ingin cepat menunjukkan tiket ini padanya.

"Kau oke dengan kelas ekonomi?"

Napasku habis. Aku berbaring dengan cengiran lebar dan perasaan menyenangkan.

"Mau kelas ekonomi atau bisnis sekalipun, pada akhirnya kita sama-sama sampai ke tempat tujuan, kan?"

"Kau benar," tawaku.

Waktu keberangkatan kami kurang dari empat jam lagi. Awak bus akan menaikkan barang ke bagasi pukul satu siang. Aku menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengajak Jihoon mengunjungi restoran – rumah orangtua angkatku.

Yang menyambutku adalah Jeonghan dengan celemek kembang-kembangnya. Dia heboh memanggil Seungchol dan kami berkumpul di ruang tamu. Aku mengutarakan niatku pindah ke desa asal Jeonghan, bersama dengan Jihoon. Jeonghan sempat marah karena aku baru memberitahunya sekarang. Dia merasa akan terpisah lebih jauh lagi denganku. Seungchol menenangkannya, menyerahkan kepercayaannya padaku dan meyakinkan istrinya bahwa anak yang kemarin mereka temukan terguyur hujan, sekarang sudah mampu bertanggungjawab atas dirinya sendiri. Aku memeluk Jeonghan; itu adalah pelukan di mana aku yang duluan memulai karena selama ini Jeonghan selalu menjadi pihak inisiator. Dia membubuhi dahi dan pipiku dengan kecupan tanpa memedulikan keberadaan Jihoon dan reputasiku di mata pemuda itu. Aku makin yakin bahwa wanita ini benar-benar menganggapku sebagai keturunannya. Seungchol menyudahinya dengan menarik bahuku dari belakang dan hampir membuatku terjungkang; kurasa dia sedikit cemburu. Sebelum pergi, Jeonghan memaksa kami makan siang di sana dengan masakan rumahan kaya bumbu hasil olahannya sendiri. Aku makan dengan lahap sementara Jihoon makan sangat sedikit. Jeonghan bertanya apakah masakannya kurang begitu enak tapi Jihoon menggeleng dan bilang jika perutnya masih kenyang. Seungchol melempar gurauan dan kami meledak dalam tawa bersama. Aku pasti akan merindukan momen-momen ini.

Selesai makan, Seungchol memanggilku dan menyelipkan amplop tebal ke dalam saku celanaku. Aku bilang tidak perlu tapi dia menatapku garang, membuatku nyaliku ciut untuk berdebat panjang karena belum pernah aku melihatnya pasang wajah begitu. Bahkan saat aku kecil dulu, aku pernah menumpahkan kopi di pakaiannya dan Seungchol hanya menarik napas dalam-dalam, menyuruh Jeonghan mengambil pakaian baru. Dia tidak pernah marah padaku seberingas apapun aku sebagai anak. Aku menunduk dan Seungchol menepuk pundakku, berkata bahwa dia bangga sekaligus terharu melihatku sudah sebesar ini. Dia juga berpesan supaya aku mengirimi mereka surat secara rutin setiap bulan. Isinya tidak harus panjang; selama surat itu sampai ke mereka maka Seungchol sudah lega.

Saat keluar dari restoran, Jihoon berkata sambil menjaga nada agar tidak terdengar mengejek, "Mengenyampingkan betapa berandalnya dirimu, ternyata kau anak yang sopan pada orangtua, ya."

Aku meringis, "Bagaimanapun, mereka telah merawatku sampai aku bisa sebesar ini."

"Keluargamu menyenangkan."

"Ya. Mereka orang baik walaupun sangat berisik. Mereka adalah orang pertama yang akan kuhubungi jika aku sukses nanti." Aku mengawang. Berkhayal tentang esok yang cerah.

.

.

Daerah Gyeonggi, distrik Namyangju. Satu hari setelah sampai di sana, kami tidak langsung berhasil mendapatkan tempat tinggal yang pas. Jihoon terlalu banyak permintaan. Saat kupikir dia akan setuju, lenganku ditarik dan aku terpaksa menunduk pada tuan tanah entah ke berapa, menanyakan masih adakah apartemen kosong dan berkompromi yang ujungnya ditolak. Harga yang dikatakan mereka terlampau tinggi bagiku yang memiliki tabungan pas-pasan. Jihoon pun tidak membantu, dia hanya berdiri, melihat, kemudian cabut tanpa kata waktu kami mendapatkan penawaran setengah harga jika membayar sewa di muka. Alhasil, kami bermalam di depan emperan toko dan menjadi pusat perhatian dari orang-orang yang lewat. Aku hanya bisa tebal muka.

Jihoon benci dingin, dan dia menyesal mengapa jaketnya harus tertinggal di bangku bus.

Tanpa banyak bicara, aku melepas jaketku sendiri, menyampirkannya ke bahu Jihoon dan dia bergantian memandangku dan jaket di bahunya.

"Kau lebih memerlukannya daripada aku." ucapku.

"Kau bisa kedinginan," kata Jihoon.

Aku berdecak, "Banyak komentar. Pakai saja atau kuambil lagi."

Jihoon membungkus tubuhnya dengan jaketku tapi masih kelihatan agak ragu.

"Ke mari. Merapatlah padaku. Kudengar, jika kita berduaan dengan orang lain, meski itu badai salju sekalipun kita akan tahan." kataku, membual.

Jihoon sungguhan mendekat. Dia meraih tanganku dan melepas sebelah sarung tangan yang dia pakai, memakaikannya pada tanganku. Aku mengernyit. "Apa gunanya sarung tangan jika hanya sebelah?"

"Begini cara kerjanya." Jihoon menggenggam tanganku yang tidak bersarung tangan dengan tangannya yang juga tidak menggunakan sarung. "Memang tidak sehangat kalau pakai sarung tangan, tapi paling tidak, tidak sedingin tadi," ujarnya, menggigil karena ada angin berhembus ke arah kami.

Pemikiran Jihoon polos sekaligus kompleks di saat bersamaan. Aku melilitkan syal merahku ke leher kami berdua. Dengan ini, kami berbagi sarung tangan dan syal. Dia menumpangkan kepalanya ke bahuku dan kami tertidur dengan kepala saling bertempelan. Beberapa kali dia bersin, otomatis membuatku terjaga karenanya. Jihoon minta maaf; aku mengibaskan tangan dan bilang bukan masalah. Malam yang tidak terlalu buruk untuk memulai hidup baru.

.

.

"Apartemen ini punya empat ruangan dan sebuah kamar mandi yang tersambung dengan dapur," terangku pada Jihoon.

Dia menyela penjelasanku dengan mengangkat tangan, "Aku boleh minta satu hal?"

"Selama masih masuk akal," kataku, mengangkat bahu.

"Aku minta ruangan yang paling besar untuk dijadikan kamarku. Nanti di dalamnya aku akan renovasi dan membaginya jadi dua sisi. Satu untuk meletakkan ranjang dan satu lagi untuk kujadikan ruang produksi."

Aku melipat kertas denah, benar-benar nihil petunjuk. "Ruang produksi?"

Jihoon mengangguk, "Aku akan menulis lagu dan mengarang instrumen di sana."

Menyadari aku yang memandangnya heran, Jihoon berkata cepat-cepat, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir bakal keberisikan, aku tentu membuatnya ruangannya kedap suara. Kau tidak akan mendengar bunyi apapun selama aku bermain musik."

"Sebenarnya aku kurang mengerti, tapi sepanjang kau senang, lakukanlah." Aku menepuk kepalanya. Jihoon berdeham pelan lalu menggali sakunya untuk mengambil ponsel. Dia menghubungi entah siapa dan melakukan negosiasi yang membuat air mukanya cerah.

Aku mengangkut barang-barang kami masuk dan menatanya asal di dekat rak sepatu. Telentang di tengah-tengah ruangan terdekat dari pintu. Menurut tuan tanah kami, apartemen ini lumayan lama tidak disinggahi. Penyewa sebelumnya pergi tanpa bilang-bilang dan meninggalkan apartemen ini berdebu. Lantainya kotor, langit-langitnya sesak oleh sarang laba-laba, dan jendelanya sedikit retak. Kami mengambilnya karena Jihoon suka (aku bingung sekali mengapa dia malah jatuh cinta pada apartemen ini) dan aku lelah mencari lebih jauh – juga karena harganya murah. Banyak hal yang menanti untuk dikerjakan, sayangnya aku terlalu lesu dan jatuh tertidur sebelum sempat kusadari.

Beberapa jam kemudian, aku mendengar Jihoon berlari tergopoh-gopoh mencapai pintu. Dia membukanya dan tampak senang yang dinantinya sudah datang. Ternyata tadi dia menelepon tukang bangunan.

Hari itu juga si tukang mulai bekerja. Jihoon menyediakan kopi instan untuk diseruput dan juga cemilan gurih. Kalau kelelahan, tukang bangunan itu menyingkir dan bicara dengan Jihoon tentang apakah pekerjaannya telah pas atau belum. Jihoon merancang sesuai keinginan dan eksekusi dilakukan si tukang bangunan. Aku hanya mengamati dari jauh sembari membersihkan sebuah ruangan yang nanti akan jadi kamarku.

Begitu malam tiba, tukang bangunan itu menyudahi pekerjaannya dan pamit untuk melanjutkannya besok. Kami keluar ke kedai _bulgeogi_ untuk makan malam, juga menyempatkan diri berbelok ke minimarket, berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari. Jihoon bersenandung sepanjang perjalanan pulang selagi aku menjinjing kantung belanjaan dan berjalan di belakangnya.

.

"Kamarmu belum bisa ditempati sekarang," komentarku, menemukan kamar Jihoon masih tidak karuan dengan potongan triplek dan paku payung yang berserakan. Ranjangnya bahkan belum diangkut karena Jihoon berencana menyelesaikan ruang produksinya dulu lalu mengerjakan kamarnya belakangan.

Kami bertukar pandang.

"Aku bisa tidur di ruang tengah," balasnya. Dia mengambil bantal dan selimut, berancang-ancang untuk melakukannya dan aku memiliki tendensi aneh untuk mencegah Jihoon.

Aku buru-buru menghadangnya, "Di sana juga tidak bisa. Lantainya kotor. Kita juga tidak tahu apakah di situ bebas dari pecahan kaca karena aku belum memeriksanya."

Dia memutar bolamata, "Lalu aku harus tidur di mana?"

"Tadi sore, aku sudah membersihkan kamarku. Kita bisa berbagi ranjang," Aku mengusap tengkuk. Jihoon mengerutkan kening dan membuatku hampir tersedak, "M-menurutku ini sah-sah saja karena darurat. Hanya sampai kamarmu siap ditempati, oke?"

"Terserah. Tapi tidurku beringas jadi hati-hati saja kena tendang," kata Jihoon, berlalu mendahuluiku.

Aku menyusulnya dari belakang dan Jihoon memilih tempat di samping dinding. Tidak lama, dia mulai bernapas teratur, menandakan bahwa dirinya sudah terbang ke alam mimpi. Aku berbaring di sebelahnya, berusaha terpejam namun selalu gagal. Esoknya, Jihoon menanyakan soal kantung mata yang menghiasi wajahku. Aku mendengus dan menimpakan kesalahan padanya sementara dia keheranan sendiri. Nyatanya semalam aku tidak bisa tidur karena sibuk menenangkan jantungku yang berderu karena itu adalah pertama kalinya aku tidur seranjang dengan orang lain selain Jeonghan.

.

.

Mendapatkan atap bersinggah bukan akhir dari segalanya. Aku mesti memulai segalanya dari nol lagi. Menekan tombol _start_ atau menulis kisah hidup dari halaman awalmungkin terdengar mudah – terutama bagi protagonis dalam karya fiksi, tapi dalam kehidupan nyata, diperlukan usaha keras untuk melakukannya.

Aku menyambangi beberapa kedai makanan dan bertanya apakah di sana masih memerlukan tenaga tambahan. Tak peduli bagian cuci piring atau melap meja, selama bayarannya mampu digunakan mengganjal perutku dan Jihoon maka akan kuterima. Mereka menolakku dengan berkata bahwa aku datang telat; sudah ada orang lain yang melamar sebelumku. Jihoon berlangganan koran; redaksi lowongan pekerjaan adalah alasan mengapa dia tidak sabar menunggu paman yang mengantarnya lewat tiap pagi. Dia menerangi subjudul lowongan pekerjaan ringan dan selalu mengirim _curriculum vitae_ ke alamat surel tertera. Jihoon menunggu balasan yang tak pernah datang dan aku menyarankannya berhenti.

Suatu malam, aku dan Jihoon berkumpul di ruang tengah, mendengarkan siaran dari radio bekas pemberian tuan tanah kami. Dia melingkari tanggalan pada tanggal pertama kali kami tiba di sini dan menarik garis panjang sampai ke tanggal hari ini. Kami mendesah bersamaan. Dua minggu pertama aku masih menganggur dan kami bertahan dengan mengandalkan uang yang dibekalkan Seungchol padaku.

Siang bolong aku iseng jalan-jalan di kawasan sekitar apartemen kami. Aku melewati sebuah tiang listrik, memerhatikan semua iklan yang ditempel di sana. Potongan iklan lowongan kerja bertumpangtindih dengan iklan sedot WC dan badut ulangtahun. Aku membaca pelan-pelan. Kafe itu membutuhkan tenaga sebagai peracik kopi dan _sales promotion_ ; diutamakan laki-laki, tidak memandang ijazah terakhir asalkan bisa dipercaya serta pekerja keras. Ada kontak yang dapat dihubungi di bagian paling bawahnya. Aku bersorak, semua yang disebutkan tidak memberatkan dan aku lolos kualifikasi. Aku tidak bisa lebih senang lagi karena mengetahui bahwa kafe tersebut terletak tepat di seberang jalan dari tiang listrik ini berdiri. Dengan langkah penuh percaya diri, aku menyeberang dan masuk ke dalam kafe tersebut tanpa membawa embel-embel map di tangan. Aku menghampiri meja kasir dan bertanya kebenaran dari lowongan kerja yang kudapat barusan. Yang kuajak bicara mengangguk kemudian aku diantar ke ruangan manajer mereka. Aku ditanya beragam hal termasuk tontonan teve kegemaranku di hari libur. Kurasa standar penerimaan bagi karyawan baru di sini dibuat lain daripada yang lain. Singkat cerita, manajer kafe setuju aku bekerja di sana dan dia menyuruhku mulai aktif di hari itu juga. Aku dijadikan _sales promotion_ karena menurutnya, dari sesi wawancara tadi, aku pintar menarik orang. Aku diberikan kunci loker serta seragam kerja yang desainnya bergaya. Si manajer akan memantauku dan berjanji akan menghadiahiku insentif jika berhasil meramaikan kafe tiga kali lebih banyak ketimbang sebelumnya. Aku menerima tantangan itu dengan semangat berkobar. Kukerahkan seluruh kemampuan komunikasi yang selama ini kulatih di restoran dulu. Sekelompok siswi sekolah kukejar dan aku berkata bahwa kafe itu sedang mengeluarkan inovasi rasa dan memberikan diskon pada seratus pelanggan pertamanya. Mereka berdesakan masuk, terutama setelah aku memuji mereka cantik seperti bunga lili. Setelah itu, aku turun ke jalan dan menggombal pada bibi penjaga toko bunga sehingga dia memesan kopi termahal yang ada. Aku belum puas; bertemu dengan pebisnis yang turun dari Mercedes-nya dan menawarkannya mampir ke dalam kafe. Dia memesan _moccachino_ hangat dan kue spons lalu meninggalkan uang yang terlalu banyak bagi pesanannya itu. Karyawan yang di dapur kebanjiran pesanan, kewalahan dengan seluruh permintaan dari meja-meja yang kepingin pesanannya segera diantar. Ketika kafe tutup pada pukul sebelas malam, aku didatangi manajer kafe dan dia langsung mengangkatku jadi pekerja tetap. Gajiku dibayarkan hari itu juga bersama sejumlah bonus sesuai janjinya. Aku pulang setelah mengerling, berkata _mèrcï_ dengan logat Daegu karena aku pernah melihat Seungchol melakukannya dan itu keren.

Di apartemen, Jihoon menantiku di depan pintu. Dia memarahiku, memberondongku dengan pertanyaan dasar seperti aku pergi ke mana dan apa yang seharian kulakukan hingga harus pulang selarut itu. Aku menyuruhnya diam, mengunci bibirnya dengan telunjuk, dan menyuruhnya menyeduhkan secangkir teh untukku. Jihoon menyeduh teh dalam diam. Aku mengajaknya duduk di ruang tengah dan mengeluarkan amplop pembungkus gajiku dari kafe tadi. Dia memandangku polos sampai aku memberitahu jika aku sudah bercerai dari status pengangguranku tadi siang. Mengangkat cangkir kosongku dan menaruhnya di bak cuci, Jihoon tersenyum kecil dan berkata syukurlah dengan nada yang tenang.

"Aku akan berusaha keras untuk menyokong kita," kataku, mengambilalih cangkirku yang sedang dicuci Jihoon. Dia sempat menghindar tapi akhirnya memberikannya dan membiarkanku mencuci sendiri.

"Aku masih agak ragu dengan idemu; kau yakin tidak masalah jika aku hanya diam dan tidak ikut mencari kerja?" tanyanya.

"Kau merasa aku tidak mampu, Jihoon?" Dia menggeleng. Menampik dengan berbisik. Aku melanjutkan, "Mungkin benar gajiku tidak seberapa untuk sekarang, tapi aku janji aku akan cari lebih banyak nanti."

Jihoon menatapku teduh, "Jangan memaksakan diri. Aku tak ingin kau sakit."

"Yah. Jika aku sakit, ada kau yang akan merawatku hingga sembuh," kelakarku.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri menganggapku sudi jadi perawatmu," balasnya.

Aku mengulum senyum, "Tentu saja kau pasti mau meski tanpa diminta."

Benar. Alasanku melarang Jihoon bekerja selain karena ingin bertanggungjawab telah mengajaknya pergi tanpa pamit pada orangtuanya, juga karena untuk memastikan ada yang menjaga ketika salah satu dari kami tiba-tiba sakit. Jika kami berdua sama-sama bekerja, siapa yang akan merawat kami nantinya? Pasti akan jadi masalah baru.

Kalau begini, kesannya aku dan Jihoon adalah sepasang pengantin muda baru menikah yang mana usia pernikahan kami masih beberapa bulan. Aku menahan diri supaya tidak menyengir lebar, tapi manik-manik Jihoon terlalu tajam untuk melewatkannya. Dia bertanya kenapa dan aku hanya jawab bukan apa-apa. Mustahil aku bilang padanya tentang apa yang kupikirkan, bukan?

.

.

Minggu ketiga. Keempat. Kelima. Menginjak minggu keenam kami pindah sekaligus satu bulan aku bekerja di kafe, aku merasa apartemen kami terlalu sederhana untuk ditinggali. Sifat natural manusia ialah tidak pernah merasa puas. Aku menginginkan perabot lain sebagai pemanis. Lagipula, menurutku tidak ada salahnya juga memboroskan sejumlah uang demi memenuhi kepuasan batin.

"Bukankah menurutmu apartemen kita terlalu kosong?" tanyaku, menuntut perspektif Jihoon.

Jihoon menyilangkan tangan, "Aku tidak terlalu butuh barang elektronik,"

"Apa kau tidak tertarik melakukan pekerjaan dengan lebih mudah?"

"Hanya pemalas yang menginginkan semua hal serba ringkas."

Aku mundur. Terkicap. Pukulan Jihoon telak dan mencetak _home-run_ penuh presisi.

"Tapi kalau niatmu memperindah apartemen kita, aku tidak punya hak untuk merasa keberatan." kata Jihoon. Dia berlari ke kamarnya dan menaruh buku aneh ke dalam genggamanku.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku.

"Pakai saja membeli barang-barang yang kaubutuhkan. Lagipula ini demi kepentingan bersama, kan. Dihabiskan pun tidak apa-apa."

Aku membuka buku tersebut dan terkejut . Itu adalah rekening tabungan, dan yang terpenting nama Jihoon tertera sebagai nasabah sah. Melihat angka nol berjejer begitu banyak membuatku hampir pingsan.

"I-ini benar-benar milikmu, Jihoon?"

"Kau menuduhku mencuri barang orang lain, huh?"

"Tidak begitu," Aku menggeleng cepat. "Aku hanya kaget ternyata selama ini orang yang bersamaku menyimpan uang sebanyak _ini_ tanpa pernah mengatakan apapun."

Jihoon berujar ringan, "Angka-angka tertera di buku tabungan itu adalah hasil simpananku selama empat tahun."

Kutatap dirinya seakan-akan Jihoon adalah buronan utama paling dicari di muka bumi baik hidup-hidup atau mati. Aku hampir kehilangan suaraku karena terlalu syok. Makanya tidak heran kenapa aku jadi agak gagap. "H-hei Jihoon, kau itu sebenarnya siapa? Apa yang kaukerjakan sampai punya uang banyak begitu?"

"Aku mengarang lagu, kaulihat sendiri, kan? Aku sering menawarkan laguku ke agensi-agensi terkenal dan tidak jarang laguku menjadi hits. Akibatnya, aku digaji lumayan. Kenapa aku tidak memberitahumu? Kalau aku bilang pun, kurasa kau tidak akan percaya." jelasnya.

Tentu saja aku menolak untuk percaya. Aku tahu bakatnya bagai mutiara di dasar laut, berbobot dan mahal. Aku pun tahu jika syair karangannya sangat indah, tidak bisa disamakan dengan karya murahan. Tapi—bagaimana cara Jihoon melakukannya; aku tebak pasti dia tidak pernah beranjak dari kota suram itu lalu mengapa dia bilang banyak agensi membutuhkannya? Lagu mana yang dia bilang menjadi hits? Dan mungkin aku bukan orang yang suka melihat tayangan gosip, tapi aku bisa memastikan bahwa nama Lee Jihoon belum pernah sekalipun tertera di layar kaca.

"Dan bagaimana aku bisa percaya jika kau cuma memetik gitar dan mencoret-coret kertas lalu punya uang melimpah. Hidup memang tidak adil! Aku yang kerja banting tulang kenapa justru hidup pas-pasan?!"

"Itu yang membedakan antara seniman dan orang biasa." katanya.

"Jadi kau merasa ada perbedaan level antara pekerjaan berdasarkan otak dengan yang membutuhkan otot?" cibirku.

Jihoon mengesah keras. "Kau salah mengartikan maksudku."

"Jangan diambil pusing. Aku tidak bawa perasaan, kok. Lagipula aku lebih senang perkataan jujur menyakitkan daripada gombal yang isinya dusta semua." kataku, menyembunyikan dongkol.

"Bilangnya tidak sakit hati, tapi nanti kau mendumal sendiri." Jihoon memerhatikanku dengan lekat. "Belajarlah menjadi sedikit dewasa, Soonyoung. Kaupikir usiamu sekarang berapa?"

Aku merajuk dengan cemberut, "Aku masih tertarik menikmati masa remajaku dengan bahagia sebelum masuk ke dunia orang dewasa yang penuh derita."

Desahan panjang mengalir dari mulut Jihoon. Dia memijat pelipisnya, lelah. "Kau benar-benar menunjukkan sisi lain seorang Soonyoung padaku. Sekarang aku bingung haruskah aku merasa terhibur atau merana mengetahuinya," keluhnya.

"Semenjak kau merasa terhibur harusnya kau juga menghiburku karena aku terpukul kenyataan bahwa dunia ini tak hanya kejam, melainkan luar biasa kejam," kataku, mengesah panjang.

Jihoon menghadiahkanku sebuah pandangan yang sarat arti.

"Aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran mereka di bidang hiburan," tambahku.

Dia memalingkan pandangan, "Kau harus menambah pengetahuanmu agar perspektifmu luas, Soonyoung."

Itu hanya membuat keadaan lebih buruk sebab kalimat Jihoon bisa saja mengandung implikasi bahwa aku adalah pemuda yang bodoh sekali.

.

.

Hidup kami menyenangkan meski tidak ada liburan akhir pekan seperti orang muda seumuran. Aku bekerja di kafe enam hari dalam sepekan; mulai pukul delapan pagi dan selesai pukul sebelas malam. Jihoon akan membangunkanku sebab dia selalu bangun lebih awal. Dan bila aku tidak segera bangun, dia menarik selimutku hingga aku terguling ke lantai dan bersungut-sungut mencuci muka. Karena kafe memang menuntutku bekerja hingga larut, aku menyuruh Jihoon supaya tidur duluan jika dia mengantuk dan aku belum pulang. Akan tetapi dia keras kepala; dia selalu menungguku pulang di ruang tengah, sementara tercium bau masakan dari dapur. Kami makan malam bersama dan walaupun pekerjaanku banyak menyita tenaga, berkumpul dengan Jihoon di atas meja makan begini rasanya seperti tenagaku diisi ulang. Obrolan ringan menjadi pengantar ketika salah satu dari kami menguap; kami bertukar ucapan selamat tidur dan masuk ke kamar masing-masing.

Di rumah, kami membagi pekerjaan sama rata. Senin dan Selasa adalah jadwalku mencuci pakaian serta memasak; sementara Jihoon kebagian Sabtu dan Minggu. Khusus Rabu, Kamis, dan Jumat kami melakukan bersih-bersih bersama – dia melipat karpet sementara aku menggunakan penyedot debu – sebelum aku berangkat kerja. Jihoon cinta kebersihan, jadi segala yang ada di dalam kediaman mungil kami tertata rapih dan teratur seperti koleksi museum yang tak boleh disentuh. Tiap selesai makan, entah sarapan atau makan malam, Jihoon langsung membawa peralatan makan kami ke belakang untuk dicuci kemudian diletakkan lagi di rak.

Apartemen kami tidak lagi terlalu lengang seperti pertama ditempati. Aku telah membeli sebuah televisi sebagai alternatif hiburan ketika bosan. Jihoon jarang menyetel teve itu karena dia lebih sering berada di dalam studio mininya; mengerjakan banyak hal.

Pernah sekali, saat dapat libur, aku menariknya keluar dari kamarnya untuk menemaniku menonton. Dia melempar tubuhnya ke sofa, sedikit berat hati. Aku mengganti-ganti saluran, mencari tayangan yang kiranya Jihoon sukai. Seingatku, ada acara khusus musik di jam-jam santai sore. Perkiraanku meleset karena Jihoon minta berhenti ketika saluran tertentu sedang menayangkan drama. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti drama, jadi aku menontonnya sembari mencari kesibukan lain. Menoleh ke samping, aku menemukan Jihoon serius, bahkan dia tidak menyahut saat kupanggil. Dia bisa menjadi sangat tertarik pada sesuatu, dan mengabaikan sekitarnya tanpa beban.

"Jihoon." panggilku. Itu yang kelima kalinya.

Dia tetap tak merespon. Aku gerah. Kurangkul pundaknya dalam satu gerakan. Badannya mengejang dan setelah baut di kepalanya terpasang sempurna, dia mendorong bahuku. "Kau mengejutkanku," keluhnya.

"Siapa suruh kupanggil tapi tidak disahuti." rajukku.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku sedang fokus menonton."

Aku membuat raut sangsi, "Aku masih ingat ekspresi tidak sukamu saat kuseret pantat malasmu ke sofa ini. Kupikir kau akan jadi yang pertama bosan,"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di televisi."

"Seingatku, film drama tidak pernah masuk dalam kategori menarik bagi Lee Jihoon. Yang kaukerjakan sepanjang waktu hanyalah musik, jadi harusnya tebakanku benar, kan?"

Jihoon mendesis. "Dasar tukang sindir."

"Jangan cepat marah. Wajahmu nanti penuh kerutan."

Dia membuang mukanya dan mulai kembali menghayati penggalan adegan yang sedang tayang. "Berkatmu, aku jadi melewatkan pembicaraan heroinnya barusan. Aish, sampai mana tadi?!"

Aku mendesah kuat-kuat tapi Jihoon justru menulikan telinganya dari apapun kecuali suara televisi. Aku membuat gerakan aneh di sofa supaya dia memukulku tapi yang kudapat hanya pengabaian sempurna. Aku bagai patung penghias ruangan; ada, tapi bukan untuk diajak bicara.

Akhirnya aku mengambil remot kontrol dan mematikan televisinya. Jihoon mengerang tidak percaya, berkata bahwa drama tadi tengah mencapai puncak klimaks. Dia berdiri, berjinjit, tangannya menggapai-gapai remot yang kumainkan di atas kepalanya dengan sengaja.

"Apa bagusnya tontonan tadi, huh? Akting pemain prianya bahkan terlihat dibuat-buat," cibirku.

"Kau tidak pernah berakting, jangan jadi sok tahu," balasnya.

Masih berusaha mendapatkan remot kembali, Jihoon hampir terjungkang jika aku tak menangkap lengannya, berikut dirinya yang terjatuh ke pelukanku. "Hampir saja," bisikku.

Dia tidak bergerak mundur maupun mendorong tubuhku untuk menjauh. Aku menikmati kesempatan itu untuk mempelajari Jihoon lebih dalam. Aroma sampo botolan menguar dari rambut Jihoon yang jaraknya begitu dekat dengan hidungku; memancingku memberikan sebuah ciuman di pucuk kepalanya namun kutahan mati-matian.

"Kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan saat aku menonton?" Jihoon bertanya, dagunya bertumpang di pundakku.

"Aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Yang kutahu hanya aku kesal saat kauabaikan."

"Kenapa?"

Aku menggaruk pelipis, "Mungkin aku iri pada televisinya ..."

"Alasan macam apa itu ..."

Memang, dari manapun dilihat kesannya terlalu konyol jika aku cemburu pada benda mati. Tapi aku berbohong apabila mengatakan tidak menginginkan perhatian Jihoon hanya tertuju padaku; bukan drama atau adegan picis berbau romansa. Aku mau dia mengajakku bicara. Terserah dengan omongan kosong atau ejekan tak langsung, selama Jihoon mengacuhkanku aku sudah mendapatkan segalanya.

"Kautahu, kau bisa menyuruhku melakukan semua yang ada di drama jika kaumau. Aku lebih _nyata_ dibanding mereka, Jihoon." bisikku.

"Barusan kau mengatakan apa?" Jihoon meminta ulangan dan aku bersyukur dia tidak mendengar ucapanku.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya bilang kapan-kapan ayo kita menonton bersama lagi."

.

.

Tahu apa yang membedakan manusia dari makhluk hidup lainnya? Kita diberkati dengan pilihan. Jika hewan atau tumbuhan sudah mengetahui takdir mereka masing-masing sejak dilahirkan dan tumbuh, manusia tidak. Manusia bisa memilih esok yang mereka inginkan karena masa depannya dirahasiakan. Bisa jadi anak malang yang dilahirkan dari perut pelacur kumuh, ketika besar malah memimpin suatu kongsi dagang. Oleh sebab itu, semua manusia bebas untuk bermimpi. Di satu sisi, mungkin itu melukiskan bahwa manusia adalah makluk paling serakah karena bisa memilih opsi manapun yang mereka suka, tapi tidak semua manusia memiliki cukup kebijaksanaan untuk melakukan hal benar. Buktinya, banyak dari keturunan orang terhormat punya hidup yang berantakan dan jadi pecandu.

Jihoon menggantungkan mimpi.

Dia meletakkannya di suatu tempat tertinggi yang sulit dicapai siapapun bila mereka tidak bersungguh-sungguh. Aku tahu Jihoon individu perfeksionis, jadi mau bagaimana lagi. Satu-satunya yang kulakukan ialah menjadi penyokongnya. Bayangan. Penyemangat di balik asa.

Dengan hobi bermain gitar, dia kerap mengurung diri di studio kecilnya.

Melihatnya asyik mencumbu nada tidak membuatku kesal. Tapi, beda kasusnya jika dia melupakan makan hanya demi alasan merampungkan sebuah lagu. Bukan sekali ini saja Jihoon menjadikanku pengasuh dadakan, dia selalu mengulanginya dan anehnya, yang mampu kulakukan adalah turut dalam permainan itu.

Aku mengetuk pintu ruangan Jihoon. Tak lama, kudengar bunyi _klak_ pelan; dia mengijinkanku masuk dan punggungnya adalah yang pertama menyambutku saat aku menginjakkan kaki ke dalam kamarnya. Kamar Jihoon jauh lebih rapi dari yang kubayangkan.

"Kau selalu memiliki raut serius itu saat sedang mengerjakan lagumu. Aku suka, tapi jangan terus-terusan melewatkan jam makan, Jihoon."

"Aku tidak suka pekerjaan yang setengah-setengah," jawabnya.

Aku berdengung. Meletakkan nampan yang di atasnya ada sepiring kukis kering dan segelas susu hangat dengan uap membumbung. "Habiskan. Aku sudah secara ilegal mencontek resep kafe hanya untuk membuatkannya untukmu," ujarku.

"Terima kasih, Soonyoung." Dia mengambil sebuah, menggigit, dan mengunyahnya sebelum berkomentar, "Ini enak."

"Sudah kukatakan."

Aku memastikan Jihoon memakan seluruh keping di atas piring dan tidak niat beranjak sebelum dia benar-benar selesai. Dia nampaknya kurang setuju dengan gagasan tersebut sehingga keningnya berkerut kentara. "Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus diawasi apakah dia pilih-pilih makanan dari kotak bekalnya ..." katanya.

"Aku tahu kau, Jihoon. Kau pasti bilang perutmu penuh jika makananmu tidak habis."

Jihoon mengetukkan lidahnya.

"Pokoknya aku tidak pergi sebelum kaulakukan apa yang kuinginkan: habiskan kukis dan susu itu."

Kepayahan, aku setengah merasa bersalah saat melihat Jihoon memakan kukis buru-buru dan membuatnya tersedak. Aku meraih gelas susu untuknya. "Kau tak perlu tergesa begitu juga, bukan?" tanyaku.

"Kalau aku terlalu lama, kau pasti akan lama pula berada di kamarku," balasnya sambil menepuk-nepuk dada.

"Aku tersinggung."

"Kenapa?"

"Kata-katamu barusan seolah menyatakan aku mengganggumu."

"Memang."

"Kau sadis nyata, Jihoon." Aku terpana.

Tawanya lebar dan aku tidak sedikitpun terhibur. Jihoon yang rampung dengan susu di tangannya langsung menyambar pena, mengusak kertas dengan tegas. "Aku sedikit stres karena proyekku sekarang mendekati tenggat waktu yang disepakati."

Suasana hatiku berkabut atas apa yang dilakukannya padaku tapi aku tetap meladeninya. Aku hanya tidak bisa mengabaikan Jihoon. "... Kapan?"

"Besok siang rekaman demonya harus sudah terkirim." Dia mengangkat bahu.

"Itu artinya kau tidak punya jeda untuk bersantai. Kenapa kau tidak bilang sejak awal, huh?!" Seketika aku menumpuk gelas dan piring yang telah kosong. Remah kukis berserakan di ujung meja Jihoon dan dia menyapunya dengan sebuah tiupan. Aku nyaris tersandung langkahku sendiri saat berdiri untuk mencapai pintu.

"Mukamu yang khawatir sedikit membuatku bersemangat," katanya. Berbalik hanya supaya bisa menatapku.

Aku mengerling. "Jika proyek ini sudah siap, biarkan aku jadi orang pertama yang mendengarnya!"

"Tanpa perlu kauminta, Soonyoung. Aku pasti melakukannya."

.

.

Proyek yang Jihoon kerjakan tempo hari diberi judul _Oh My God_.

Itu adalah sebuah lagu dengan lirik ringkas dan diulang secara konstan, kental dengan nuansa hiphop, dan alunannya tegas menghentak, non basa-basi.

Jihoon menepati janji untuk membagidengarkannya duluan padaku sebelum dia mengirim versi digitalnya ke perusahaan agensi yang memesan jasanya.

Saat pertama diputar, Jihoon memiliki ekspresi aneh di wajahnya yang kuartikan bahwa dia mengantisipasi tiap kalimat yang bakal meluncur dari mulutku tentang lagu itu. Sesaat kemudian seperti tubuhku diambilalih karena aku menari mengikuti irama; terlalu asli sekaligus asing. Aku mengernyit, tapi badanku tidak ingin berhenti sebelum musiknya juga dimatikan.

Pandangan terpana Jihoon tak lepas memaku diriku dari atas sampai bawah. Jari Jihoon bahkan gemetar ketika menekan tombol _pause_ di alat pemutar musiknya. Jika dia terkejut, aku sendiri jauh lebih terkejut dibanding dirinya. "Kau bergerak selincah penari taraf nasional," ujarnya.

"Tubuhku bergerak sendiri."

"Jangan membohongiku," Dia menepuk pundakku, "sudah jelas kau pasti pernah berlatih."

Aku menggaruk pelipisku. Waktu 24 jam dalam sehari hanya cukup bagiku bekerja dan mendapatkan tidur berkualitas. Mana pernah aku menyisihkannya untuk hal sepele seperti menari.

"Katakan kapan kau melihatku menari?"

"Entah." Bibir Jihoon mengerut. "Mungkin di saat aku sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu di studio."

"Jangan konyol. Jika aku memang punya waktu senggang, aku lebih baik memakainya untuk tidur lebih lama."

Jihoon memicingkan matanya, tidak suka. "Kau punya bekal, kenapa tidak berusaha sedikit supaya menarimu lebih _halus_ dan punya _jiwa,_ Soonyoung."

"Aish. Itu akan melelahkan, Jihoon."

Tak mau kalah, Jihoon memencet tombol _pause_ lagi, lagu yang tadi baru separuh jalan lanjut terdengar dan aku mengutuk tendensi aneh entah dari mana karena sudah membuat badanku meliuk semangat. Mungkin ini salah lagu itu; Jihoon pintar mengarang tapi yang satu ini benar-benar gila. Sekali dengar, efeknya seperti psikotropika.

" _Kau_ nampak terbiasa."

Aku mengacak rambutku, "Kau pandai menjebak."

"Anggap saja hobi tambahan, oke?" rayunya. "Kau tidak perlu melakukannya setiap hari, tapi kalau sewaktu-waktu kuminta saja."

"Hobi _tambahan_? Aku saja tak punya sesuatu untuk disukai, Jihoon."

Jihoon menjentikkan jari, bersiul. "Maka ide bagus jika membuatmu tertarik pada menari. Kaupunya sesuatu untuk ditekuni, seperti aku dan musik."

Aku paham musik belahan jiwa Jihoon. Dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa musik. Namun aku ragu apakah menari akan punya dampak yang sama untukku seperti musik yang lekat dengan Jihoon.

Aku meringis, menggeleng, dan Jihoon mendesah panjang.

"Kau menyukai masa muda membosankan atau menakjubkan?" tanyanya.

"Setiap orang pasti cukup pintar untuk melupakan opsi yang pertama, Jihoon."

"Anggap saja menari itu menakjubkan," kata Jihoon, "aku punya firasat jika suatu nanti saat kau akan mencintainya lebih dari apapun!"

Dari dulu, Jihoon tidak pernah menjadi lelaki mudah. Dia pemaksa, otoriter keji yang tiap perkataannya mesti dituruti. Jika diibaratkan catur, dia adalah pion ratu yang bisa dengan ringan mengorbankan seluruh kuda dan menteri hanya demi mempertahankan posisinya seorang.

Aku, tanpa terkecuali, berada dalam pengaruhnya.

"Oke. Aku akan mengecek kemampuanku setelah ini. Asal jangan protes saat suatu hari fokusmu terganggu karena aku menyetel musikku keras-keras untuk pengiring tarianku."

"Tidak akan. Kita malah bisa berduet. Aku yang tulis lagu dan kau membuat koreografinya untuk ditampilkan ke seorang produser musik. Siapa tahu kita beruntung dan jadi terkenal?"

Satu lagi; Jihoon merupakan pribadi sarat hawa optimis. Dia berkata kami akan jadi ancaman blantika musik Korea masa depan apabila memang punya kesempatan melakukan debut. Aku menghela napas, namun tanpa sadar mengamini perkataan Jihoon diam-diam dalam hati.

.

.

Berdasarkan pengetahuanku, belum ada orang lain seeksentrik Jung Hoseok.

Dia penjaga kasir murah senyum yang tempo lalu telah mengantarku mendapat pekerjaan di kafe.

Kami tidak bisa dibilang dekat. Hoseok hanya terlalu berisik mengumumkan pada seluruh pegawai bahwa kami bersahabat. Sehari setelah aku didaulat manajer sebagai _sales-promotion boy_ ,dia merepetku dan bertanya apakah jika musim panas datang, daerah asalku punya cuaca hangat.

Bukan sekali aku mengabaikan lengkingannya ketika dia mencoba meniru _high-tune_ solois tenar Do Kyungsoo, atau mengejek gerakannya yang terpatah ketika dia bergoyang mengikuti irama trot dari _speaker_ di sudut ruang istirahat staf. Kusangka Hoseok bakal sakit hati, alih-alih dia meminta saran tentang bagaimana membawakan lagu aliran elektro dengan baik dan benar. Harus kuakui dia memang buruk dalam bernyanyi, tapi dia seorang dewa untuk urusan menari. Ejekanku semata-mata karena aku muak melihatnya terus bergerak tanpa kenal lelah. Hoseok adalah penyandang sindrom hiperaktivitas level kuadrat.

Namun begitu aku tahu dia punya mimpi setinggi langit seperti Jihoon, aku termenung.

Hoseok menjadi dewasa dengan gagasan bahwa dia akan jadi _enternainer_ suatu saat nanti.

Siang itu aku menginisiasi sepotong percakapan. Hoseok sangat senang melihatku sudah mulai membuka diri serta menerima kenyataan bahwa kami adalah rekan. Aku terkekeh, masih agak enggan dan nyaris berubah pikiran.

Aku mematikan lagu yang sedang diputar. Hoseok mengesah. "Bagian itu paling seru dan kau mematikannya sebelum aku menarikannya."

"Ajari aku teknik-teknik menari." ucapku, tegas tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Dalam hati aku meringis, sebab saat ini Hoseok membuatku ingin melemparkan panci melihat wajahnya. Jika bukan demi Jihoon, Hoseok pasti menjadi orang nomor satu dalam daftar hitam tentang siapa yang paling tidak ingin kujadikan panutan.

"Kau Soonyoung ..., kan?" Dia mengguncang bahuku.

"Bukan, dasar Jung-sialan-Hoseok. Tentu saja aku Soonyoung, tolol. Dari mana aku bisa berubah saat jelas-jelas aku berada semeter di depanmu. Berhenti melihatku seperti aku baru operasi plastik untuk membenahi hidungku."

"Oh." Hoseok mengadakan selebrasi dengan lompatan yang tidak indah. Dia mendarat dengan bokong duluan sebelum kakinya. Sambil mengelus bokongnya, dia berkata heboh. "Ini sungguh kemajuan pesat. Kau mengajakku bicara dan tiba-tiba minta diajari menari. Luar biasa."

"Jika kau keberatan mendapat murid sepertiku, aku bisa cari guru lain di luar." Aku melenggang pergi tapi Hoseok menarik tanganku.

"Aku belum selesai bicara. Aku hanya terlalu kaget karena, wow, Soonyoung yang kukenal selalu mengejekku ternyata sekarang memintaku mengajarinya ..."

Aku mendengus. "Untuk mengabulkan keinginan seseorang, ada harga diri orang lain yang harus dilecehkan."

Hoseok memiringkan kepala. "Aku tidak mengerti—tapi itu tidak penting. Sekarang, dari tahap mana kau menginginkanku menunjukkannya? Genre apa yang jadi fokusmu? Dan, kapan kita bisa memulainya?" Gila. Daftar pertanyaannya bahkan terlalu rinci. Aku bertanya-tanya siapa yang jadi muridnya di sini. Aku yang minta diajari tapi justru semangatnya melebihi milikku.

"Dari awal. Genre apapun selama bisa kuikuti. Terserah kapan tapi aku harap malam ini sepulang kerja." jawabku. Aku merogoh kantung, menggenggamkan beberapa lembar sisa gaji yang terselip di sana ke dalam saku Hoseok. "Anggaplah DP. Kau boleh minta berapapun dan aku akan melunasinya sekaligus besok."

Sambil berdecak, Hoseok memasukkan uang itu kembali ke dalam saku seragamku. "Ayolah. Teman tidak pernah perhitungan."

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu teman, Hoseok." kataku, kemudian tertawa.

Hoseok merangkul bahuku, "Pengakuan jujur yang lumayan menyakitkan. Paling tidak, mulai malam nanti _aku_ gurumu."

.

Aku diajak Hoseok ke sebuah gedung bertingkat. Kami naik tangga menuju lantai tiga. Dia mengoceh bahwa di sini, terdapat banyak ruangan dengan kaca-kaca besar di segala sisi.

"Di sinilah aku biasa menari." Dia menggeser pintu salah satu ruangan, sedikit tak sabar. Karena aku tepat di balik punggungnya, aku tak bisa melihat apa yang ada di depan. Tapi sepertinya Hoseok menyapa teman-temannya. "Hoi, Bangtan! Aku bawa seorang kenalan, jadi jaga sikap dan tunjukkan bahwa kita cinta damai~"

Ragu-ragu, aku masuk dan disambut oleh kerumunan kecil pemuda yang mengenakan kaus latihan serupa. "Dia karyawan baru di kafe Kakek Bang!" lanjut Hoseok.

"H-halo." kataku canggung.

"Hai. Senang melihatmu. Aku Namjoon, _leader_ di sini." ucap yang mengenakan ikat kepala.

Aku berbisik pada Hoseok, "Apa maksudnya?"

Hoseok merangkulku sok dekat. "Semacam ketua di antara kami. Yah, kau sekarang sudah tahu namanya tapi belum dengan yang lain, kan?" Dia menunjuk laki-laki dengan rambut merah, "dia Jimin," lalu menunjuk yang paling tinggi dan tersenyum manis, "itu kakak tertua, Seokjin," lalu mengangkat dagunya pada laki-laki yang memasukkan kedua tangannya ke celana, "si cuek Yoongi," lalu mencolek laki-laki yang kutebak paling muda daripada mereka semua, "Jungkook," dan terakhir, yang sibuk berfoto dan mengabaikan sekitar, "dan alien jelek itu, Taehyung."

"Sialan. Aku tampan! Aku bahkan lebih tampan darimu, akuilah."

"Kau memang tampan, Tae, tapi terlalu cepat seribu tahun bagimu untuk mengalahkan kadar ketampananku ..." Jungkook menggumam.

"Kau tidak memanggilku dengan 'Kakak'!" seru Taehyung.

Jungkook menjulurkan lidah saat Taehyung bersiap menghambur dan menjambak rambutnya sebelum kerah belakangnya ditarik Seokjin. "Jangan bertengkar karena sesuatu sepele."

"Tapi Kak, dia yang memulainya!"

Seokjin memelototi Taehyung dan Jungkook dan seketika mereka tak berani berkutik.

"Orang tampan selalu diam dan tidak pernah berkoar-koar bahwa mereka tampan." Aku melihat Namjoon bermonolog tanpa suara.

Aku menyaksikan mereka berdebat tanpa niat menyela. Sadar aku terpana, Hoseok menggoyangkan lenganku. "Sekarang giliranmu menyebutkan nama."

"Choi Soonyoung," gugupku.

Lepas dari Hoseok, kini bahuku diberatkan oleh rangkulan Jimin. "Jangan kaku begitu. Anggap saja kita sudah berteman lama ...," ucapnya ringan. Apakah orang-orang ini selalu mudah familiar dengan orang baru? Mengapa mereka menyambutku hangat alih-alih bertanya siapa aku, lantas mendepakku buru-buru.

Namjoon menepuk lenganku. "Jimin benar. Siapapun yang diajak ke mari oleh Hoseok pasti orangnya baik!"

Aku hanya dapat terkekeh hambar. Setahuku, aku tidak pernah sekalipun membuat Hoseok senang sepanjang kami bekerja bersama. Hoseok mengacungkan jempolnya; hatiku mencelos hingga ke dasar. Besok, aku benar-benar harus minta maaf. Dia bukan eksentrik, dia _terbaik_.

"Jadi, ada _apa_?" Untuk pertama kalinya, Yoongi membuka mulutnya, bertanya pada Hoseok.

Hoseok menunjukku, "Anak ini minta bantuanku untuk mengajarinya menari," katanya.

"Lantas kau tinggal tunjukkan caranya," Jungkook mengerutkan dahi; bingung. Aku sama bingungnya.

"Kalian tahu aku hebat dalam praktik," kekeh Hoseok, mengusap tengkuk, "tapi kalian juga pasti tahu kalau aku tidak bagus menyampaikannya pada orang lain. Hehe."

 _Dengan kata lain, kau bodoh._ ucapku dalam hati.

Yoongi mengesah. "Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari pemuda yang hanya memandang ke luar jendela, berharap impiannya menjadi artis dapat terwujud, selama teman-temannya sibuk menghapal materi pelajaran. Idiot, sudah jelas."

"Kau membuka aibku di depan temanku," Hoseok mendecak.

Seokjin tampaknya suka menjadi pihak penengah sebab dia muncul lagi untuk meredam hawa pertentangan antara Yoongi dan Hoseok. "Yah. Yah. Kalian jangan berusaha memberi contoh buruk pada Taehyung dan Jungkook."

"Aku bukan anak kecil." koor yang disebut, berbarengan.

Aku menutup mulutku, menahan kikikan, namun pada akhirnya tawaku bocor keluar. Jimin bergestur lapang; tangannya merentang seolah-olah mempersembahkan ruang latihan mereka. Sisanya, memandangku sebentar dan kemudian melempar senyum. Sejak lahir, aku tidak pernah menyusahkan diri untuk berkumpul dalam kelompok atau mencari teman untuk diajak nongkrong, namun berada di tengah-tengah mereka saat ini ternyata tidak buruk juga.

"Selamat datang di grup kecil kami. Semoga kau betah dengan segala keanehan yang ada di dalamnya."

.

.

Aku terus datang ke tempat latihan mereka hingga tidak lagi segan memanggil mereka dengan nama akrab. Aku menari sampai rasanya tumitku terlalu kebas untuk merasa kram. Jihoon selalu sudah terlelap di kamarnya saat aku pulang pukul tiga.

Suatu kali, Jihoon menyergapku yang berjinjit masuk ke kamar.

"Seingatku, jam bekerjamu hanya sampai pukul sebelas malam. Apa yang kaulakukan di luar sana dan baru pulang sekarang? Sial, ini bahkan pukul tiga dini hari dan kau harus bangun lagi empat jam kemudian. Apa kau gila?!"

Berbalik, aku menarik senyuman tipis. "Jihoon? Kupikir kau sudah tidur."

"Aku masih menunggu jawabanmu, Soonyoung. Jawab aku." Nampaknya Jihoon menangkap kelelahanku, entah dari suara ataupun tubuhku yang akan sewaktu-waktu merosot jika tidak bersandar.

"Aku mengambil lembur." Aku berbohong.

"Apa yang sedang kaukejar, Soonyoung? Gajimu sudah lumayan untuk dibelikan barang kebutuhan sehari-hari."

"Aku ingin menabung. Aku ingin menyisihkan lebih banyak daripada yang bisa kukumpulkan sekarang." Kebohonganku yang kedua.

"Kau bisa minta aku membantu. Jika itu untuk menambah penghasilan, aku bisa ikut melamar jadi pelayan kafe atau penjaga toko bunga. Kau tidak bisa menderita sendirian begitu."

Aku menggeleng, "Kamu lupa aku pernah bilang bahwa kau cukup diam di rumah dan lakukan apapun selain bekerja atau mencari kerja."

Bibir Jihoon terangkat dan dia akan menyanggah kalimatku. Aku segera mencegahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Jihoon, tapi sekarang badanku sangat lelah dan aku ingin istirahat. Kau keberatan melanjutkan percakapan ini besok?" tanyaku.

Jihoon mengepalkan tangan di sisi tubuhnya. Dia geram. Tanpa berkata apapun, dia membuat jalannya kembali ke kamar, meninggalkan punggungku terseret dinding dan terduduk di lantai.

Aku menenggelamkan wajahku dalam tangkupan tangan. Aku berbohong tiga kali berturut-turut pada Jihoon. Mau bagaimana, sebuah kebohongan tidak bisa terselesaikan tanpa melibatkan kebohongan-kebohongan lainnya.

Kuharap, Jihoon mengerti saat kujelaskan alasan sebenarnya ketika waktunya tiba.

Tapi bukan sekarang.

.

.

Seokjin memiliki pandangan terpana begitu aku selesai menarikan koreografi kelompok mereka malam itu. Pukul satu dinihari, dan semua orang meneguk botol Pokari-nya hingga tandas. Aku melap keringat dengan handuk putih pemberian Jihoon sebelum berangkat kerja tadi pagi.

"Dia benar-benar berkembang cepat. Aku kagum." Yoongi berkomentar.

Cengiran Hoseok serupa dengan psikopat. Terlalu lebar, menakutkan. Kebanggaan bertumpu di bahunya dan membuat lubang hidungnya mengembang. "Pada dasarnya, dia memang berbakat." _Siapa dulu yang mengajaknya._

Jimin, Taehyung, serta Jungkook mengangguk-angguk bersamaan.

Hanya Namjoon merespon negatif. Dia cemberut, terang-terangan. Ini agak menjijikkan karena wajahnya bukan jenis yang cocok jika melakukan hal-hal manis. "Aku bahkan butuh sebulan lebih sampai bisa melakukannya dengan lancar."

"Kalau kau memang lambat, Namjoon."

Namjoon mendengus.

 _Hentikan membuatnya melakukan itu_ , seruku.

"Bagaimana caramu meliuk mudah seperti itu?" Jimin bangkit, mencoba meniru gerakanku beberapa saat lalu tapi hasilnya berbeda. Hoseok menggeleng; kemudian mengerling padaku. "Harusnya kautanya pada Jung-keren-Hoseok yang mengajarinya gerakan tersebut waktu istirahat kerja!"

Aku terkekeh, Hoseok memang selalu ingin diikutkan pada situasi macam apapun. Dan benar, belakangan ini aku berlatih lebih banyak; saat di gang sempit menuju kafe, di ruang staf, hingga di kamar mandi, kubiasakan diriku dengan beberapa gerakan. Bahkan saat di kafe, aku hampir memecahkan vas kesayangan manajer karena sikuku terselip, tapi untungnya teman-teman karyawan sepakat tidak bocor dengan iming-iming mentraktir mereka.

"Dia sudah bekerja keras," kataku, mengerti kode norak Hoseok.

"Kurasa kau bisa membuat debutmu dengan bakat begini." ucap Taehyung.

"Bagaimanapun, pilihan ada pada Soonyoung sendiri, apakah dia berniat jadi artis atau tidak." Seperti diduga, perkataan Seokjin selalu paling bijak di antara mereka.

"Kau tertarik untuk menjadi tenar?" Namjoon bertanya, intimidasi muncul dari keningnya yang berkerut.

"Tidak juga."

"Menari untuk dipublikasikan cuma-cuma? Kaupunya _channel_ Youtube? Berapa pengikutnya?"

"Tidak terpikir dan tidak minat. Dan hanya orang sinting yang akan mengikuti orang gila macam aku." jawabku separuh berkelakar.

"Dipikir-pikir, kami belum dengar motivasimu giat berlatih. Kau bahkan berbela-bela datang langsung sepulang kerja untuk ke sini. Itu terlalu melelahkan untuk dilakukan." kata Yoongi, buru-buru menambahkan, "jangan tambahkan Hoseok karena dia memang murni idiot."

Hoseok berdecak tidak suka namun tidak memukul Yoongi sebagai pelampiasan.

Aku termangu. Jihoon datang ke pikiranku. "... Mungkin karena orang yang kucintai senang. Dia bilang aku keren saat menari."

"Aw. Anak muda yang mabuk cinta. Aku ingat dulu alasanku menari juga karena itu, tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Hobi tidak ada kaitannya dengan hubungan romantis." kata Hoseok.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Taehyung bertanya ingin tahu.

"Dia punya pacar sebelum aku menyatakan."

Jungkook tertawa, "Cintamu seperti opera sabun ..."

"Tragis." tambah Jimin singkat.

.

.

Minggu adalah hari favoritku karena di hari itu aku bisa bermalas-malasan dan bangun ketika matahari sedang terik-teriknya – apalagi kalau tidak sedang kebagian tugas domestik. Berbeda dengan Jihoon, dia menyikapi seluruh hari dalam seminggu sebagai ladang untuk menciptakan karya. Setiap hari berganti, selalu ada lirik baru untuk dipamerkan padaku.

Lain dari biasanya, minggu itu aku bangun pukul tujuh. Mungkin karena kemarin aku pergi tidur saat masih sore. Aku mencuci muka dan pergi ke dapur; memeriksa sisa makanan di lemari pendingin. Masih ada kariinstan kiriman tetangga sebelah, aku akan memanaskannya sebagai sarapan kami berdua.

Meninggalkan kari di dalam _microwave_ , aku masuk ke ruang tengah dan menyalakan teve. Aku meneriaki nama Jihoon. Tidak ada balasan.

Akhirnya, aku mengendap ke dalam kamarnya. Tapi Jihoon tidak ada di manapun untuk ditemukan.

Begitu tanganku mencapai gagang pintu untuk kembali ke ruang tengah (Jihoon paling benci ruangannya dimasuki saat dia tidak ada di sana), aku berbalik dan berubah pikiran karena mataku menangkap secarik kertas di atas meja belajar Jihoon. Kertas itu robek di pinggir bawahnya.

 _14 Juni, 2011_

 _Yang kusayangi,_

 _Ayah ..., Ibu ..._

 _Bagaimana kabar kalian?_

 _Kuharap kalian baik-baik saja. Maaf karena aku baru sempat mengirim surat sekarang. Hampir genap dua tahun berlalu ... Apakah rumah menjadi sepi tanpaku?_

 _Aku minta maaf karena sudah terlalu sering merepotkan. Aku pergi atas kemauanku sendiri. Kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku masih ada di Korea, hidup dan bernapas. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa bilang di mana tepatnya._

 _Yang jelas aku di sini baik-baik saja—_

"Soonyoung? Apa yang kaulakukan di kamarku?"

Tersentak, aku mati-matian menyembunyikan gugup dengan cengiran lebar dari telinga ke telinga yang malah membuat Jihoon makin curiga. Kertas tadi kuremas dan kusembunyikan di belakang punggung. Dia menghampiriku.

"A-anu, aku tadi mencarimu untuk mengajak sarapan," ujarku, agak gagap. Jihoon mengangguk, "Oh." Kemudian dagunya terangkat seperti tahu aku menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Kau menyembunyikan apa di balik badanmu?"

"Berikan padaku." katanya.

Aku tidak pernah selesai membaca tulisan di kertas itu karena Jihoon merobeknya kecil-kecil dan membuangnya ke bak sampah di sebelah meja.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, sejak awal kami bertemu Jihoon tidak sekalipun mengungkit tentang keluarganya. Aku ingin bertanya namun Jihoon membuat hawa 'jangan-ganggu-aku' dan memunggungiku. Setelah itu hanya ada suara pena menggores kertas.

"Tolong tutup pintu kamarku rapat-rapat dan jangan panggil aku sampai malam tiba." katanya tanpa berbalik.

"Tapi—"

"Aku sudah sarapan."

.

.

Pada pagi tepat dua tahun setelah kami bertemu malam itu, Jihoon memiliki raut serius dan matanya menatap lurus ke mataku.

"Soonyoung, bagaimana jika kau menjadi artis?"

Kukira aku salah dengar sehingga aku hanya mengerutkan dahi sembari menahan seringai tidak terbit dari mulut. "Aku? Aku yang selebor ini? Apa kau sedang melempar lelucon satu April?"

Bahkan sobekan kalender bulan April sudah menguning. Mustahil Jihoon ingin mengejutkanku dengan candaan basi. Dia kaku. Sangat dingin dan sukar diajak berkontemplasi.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Soonyoung. Kau punya bakat."

"Aku punya. Dan satu-satunya adalah membuat orang bosan padaku. Selain itu tidak ada lagi."

"Soonyoung." panggilnya tegas. Suaranya dingin melampaui berjalan di atas trotoar kota tanpa alas kaki di musim dingin. "Anggaplah kau turut mewujudkan mimpiku."

"Jihoon. Jangan menjadi konyol. Alih-alih artis, orang-orang yang bekerja di balik televisi akan sependapat denganku bahwa aku lebih pantas berada di ring tinju. Aku lebih mahir berkelahi."

(Tentu bukan asal bicara. Bekas luka jelek di punggung dan lenganku adalah buktinya. Aku bahkan pernah terlibat dalam baku hantam dengan petugas polisi dan mereka memukuliku dengan pentungan kayu hanya karena aku mencuri setangkup roti dari toko seberang. Usiaku 12 saat itu, aku belum pandai mengelak sehingga pertarungan tersebut tidak imbang. Badanku memar-memar, sudut mulutku robek, aku bisa mencium anyir serta rasa besi karat bercampur dengan ludahku. Seorang polisi yang terkena lemparan batuku mengalami bocor di kepala dan dia menerima lima jahitan. Hasilnya, aku menginap di bui selama dua malam dan dibebaskan pada pagi ketiga karena pemilik toko menebusku keluar. Aku merasa menjadi paling brengsek karena telah membuat paman itu kehilangan roti dan uangnya. Beberapa hari kemudian, Seungchol dan Jeonghan tahu dan menghukumku dengan memotong separuh uang sakuku selama seminggu.)

Namun Jihoon lebih kepala batu dari yang kupikirkan. "Kau pandai menari. Kau baik dalam menyelaraskan nada dengan ritme gerakmu. Sesuatu yang kuharapkan miliki tapi ternyata aku tidak cukup beruntung untuk itu."

Sebelah alisku membentuk kurva. "Aku hanya suka menari. Anggaplah itu sebatas keahlian untuk mengisi luang. Tidak ada niat membawanya demi dipamerkan di atas panggung pada orang-orang yang mencari hiburan. Aku bukan penari komersial."

"Kau merendahkan diri."

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa kau merasa tidak yakin akan laris di pasaran jika melakukan debut?"

"Ada apa denganmu mendadak keluar dari sarangmu yang kausebut ruang produksi itu, tanpa sebab berkata bahwa aku pantas berada di sana untuk menjadi seorang badut agensi. Kalau kau memang ingin, kenapa tidak lakukan sendiri?!"

Itu adalah pertama kalinya sejak terakhir kami bertatap muka langsung dan aku sadar ucapanku barusan tidak manis dijadikan sambutan.

Jihoon membuang wajahnya. Dari tempatku, aku tidak tahu apakah dia terluka atau merasa trauma karena kubentak. Surainya sempurna menghalangi ekspresi dalam pandangan Jihoon yang terpaku ke lantai. Sesalku dalam dan sebelum aku sempat berucap maaf, dia memotong tindakanku. Ada getir membalut perkataannya. "Seandainya aku bisa."

"Jihoon, maaf."

"Bahkan maaf tidak mampu menyelesaikannya, Soonyoung, demi Tuhan! Aku melihatmu. Setiap hari aku melihatmu mengendap keluar di malam hari untuk pergi ke gedung bertingkat yang ada di persimpangan jalan hanya demi menari. Aku tahu kau melakukannya diam-diam supaya tidak kuketahui. Jangan tanya bagaimana aku tahu dan jangan potong kata-kataku sebelum aku selesai. Aku tidak mengerti alasanmu tapi jika kau berpura-pura bersikap biasa dengan sesuatu yang kausukai, aku tidak bisa menerimanya.

"Jujur pada perasaanmu sendiri, Soonyoung. Kau selalu menghindari topik seputar hobi. Apa salahnya mengakui kau cinta daripada terus-menerus bohong padaku. Aku mungkin bisa kautipu tapi kebohongan tidak butuh lama untuk bisa terbongkar, kautahu.

"Yang menyakitkan adalah melihatmu menyakiti diri sendiri dengan berkata kauambil lembur padahal kau pergi berlatih. Apakah itu karena aku? Katakan apakah itu _aku_?"

Jeda beberapa menit, dan karena Jihoon tidak menunjukkan tanda akan lanjut berucap, aku ambil alih. "Aku ingin mengejutkanmu. Aku ingin membuatmu terkesan, Jihoon. Aku malu untuk datang padamu dengan setengah-setengah. Kaukira simpel, tapi aku sedang berusaha. Kau hanya perlu melihat."

Melangkah ke depan, aku bermaksud meraih tangannya sebelum wajahnya yang berekspresi tertahan, menuding . Hatiku sakit. Jihoon terluka dan aku yang bertanggungjawab membuatnya begitu. "Jangan sentuh aku."

"Jihoon."

"Kau hanya tidak tahu selama ini aku peduli, kan?"

"Jihoon ..."

"Kau. Bohong. Padaku."

Aku bohong. Tidak jujur. Semuanya terlalu biasa hingga Jihoon tak tahan dan menggila. Aku menggigit bibir. "Aku bohong. Ya, kau benar. Lagipula, apa gunanya jujur satu sama lain?"

 _Karena kau pun membohongiku. Aku tahu._

"Mesti kukatakan, Jihoon. Aku tidak terlalu kenal siapa dirimu. Walau kita tinggal bersama, yang aku tahu darimu adalah namamu Jihoon dan kau tergila-gila pada musik. Kau sangat gila sampai melupakan hidup bermasyarakat dan memilih mengurung dirimu dalam semesta kecil itu."

 _Kau Jihoon. Kau tabir yang rapat, meninggalkan nol celah pada aku si tunanetra tak tahu arah. Aku jatuh terlalu dalam sampai kau berdusta pun terasa indah bagiku._

"Soonyoung. Kautahu kau tidak jauh berbeda denganku," ucapnya. Dia benci topik ini dan aku baik dalam memancing kemarahannya.

"Heh." Aku tertawa. Jenis tawa yang memancing Jihoon mengeryit tak suka. Tawaku mengguncang perut, menggelitik diafragma, terlalu manjur untuk membuat kepalaku pening oleh kenyataan pahit. "Perlu kuingatkan padamu bahwa aku memang makhluk antisosial."

Benar. Manusia diciptakan hanya untuk saling menindas yang lainnya. Perilaku mereka melebihi insting liar _hyena._ Mereka bisa mengadakan konflik, mengorek aib temannya, menawarkan bantuan yang aslinya menceburkan ke dalam lembah tanpa dasar. Lebih baik mundur ketimbang berurusan dengan hal-hal merepotkan, bukan?

"Lagipula siapa kita? Siapa kau? Siapa aku? Kau peduli? Omong kosong. Dunia tidak kenal peduli. Semua hanya hidup sendiri mati sendiri."

.

.

Malamnya, kami sarapan di meja yang sama dengan canggung. Jihoon berusaha melenyapkan selubung itu dengan basa-basi minta dilemparkan botol saus. Aku tidak boleh meminta lebih banyak sebab aku harus berterimakasih dia tidak kabur dan meninggalkanku di apartemen ini sendirian. Karena kalau itu sampai terjadi, aku tidak tahu bagaimana untuk memaafkan diri.

Dia memanggilku, "Soonyoung."

Aku mendongak dari piringku dan melihat dia mati-matian mengenyahkan gengsi yang bercokol di kepribadiannya. Butuh hitungan menit sampai Jihoon mampu menuntun dirinya berucap "Maaf" dengan tersendat. Dia bukan tipe yang akan meminta dan cenderung diminta.

"Kau masih memikirkannya? Aku bahkan sudah hampir lupa," Aku terkekeh.

"Tadi pagi aku terlalu memaksakan kehendak. Aku tidak memikirkan perasaanmu dan langsung menumpahkan permintaanku."

"Jangan sungkan. Aku kebal dengan sindiran," Kugigit bibir bawahku, "lagipula di satu sisi aku salah. Aku juga minta maaf."

Kadang aku bisa menjadi sangat kasar. Lidahku pedas, kalau Jeonghan bilang. Mau diapakan, masa kanak-kanakku diisi dengan kosakata buruk ayah kandungku alih-alih taman bermain yang menyenangkan.

Jihoon menarik sudut mulutnya, tipis. "Kita baikan?"

"Tidak ada gunanya marah pada teman serumah, kan."

Kami membagi tawa.

"Kau boleh melupakan apa yang kukatakan," ucap Jihoon.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Kecuali ide menjadi artis. Yang satu itu akan kupikirkan."

"Kau ..."

"Beri aku waktu, Jihoon."

.

.

Dahiku berkerut mendapati Jihoon berdandan rapih pagi-pagi sekali. Di atas meja sudah tersaji roti bersemir mentega serta telur mata sapi yang tepiannya gosong. Aku, dengan rambut mirip sarang burung, duduk dan melahap setangkup. Berusaha mengabaikan rasanya, aku beralih mempelajari Jihoon dari kepala hingga kakinya.

"Jadi sekarang kau berubah pikiran dan mencoba membuka diri pada dunia?" tanyaku sambil menguyah.

Jihoon menoyorku main-main, "Bukan. Kita akan pergi ke agensi."

"Ah~!" Aku menjentikkan jari. "Kauingin mendaftar sebagai komposer di sana?"

Gelengan Jihoon menimbulkan tanda tanya besar di pikiranku. "Lalu ... tujuanmu _apa_?"

Dia menunjuk ke arahku. Aku kebingungan dan mencari sesuatu di sekitar yang barangkali mencuri minatnya tapi dia berdecih dan mencibirku tolol. Level intelijensiku mungkin tidak setinggi yang dia harapkan. "Apa hubunganku dengan agensi, Jihoon?"

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, aku tahu Jihoon berusaha mengontrol emosinya menghadapiku. Agak tenang, dia menatapku serius. "Kita akan menjadikanmu terkenal."

Ternyata Jihoon masih belum menyerah dengan gagasannya. Aku memang berkata akan memikirkannya tapi karena dia tidak menanyakannya lagi sejak makan malam dua hari lalu sehingga aku mengira dia sudah lupa. Jihoon dan ambisinya terlalu mengerikan jika berfusi.

Mulutku terlalu sombong bicara.

"Keh," Aku menggeleng, "mustahil. Amat-sangat mustahil."

Jihoon benci merajuk. Dan entah bagaimana dia justru cemberut, membuat pipinya gembung dan berkata, "Ayolah~" dengan nada terayun.

"Kukira kita sudah sepakat tidak membahasnya lagi, Jihoon." erangku. Aku memijit pelipisku, antara pening melihat tingkahnya, dan mengulur waktu supaya dia merajuk lebih lama.

"Tapi. Kau. Berbakat."

Aku menyumpal telingaku dengan tangan. "Sejuta 'tapi-kau-berbakat' tidak mampu mencuci otakku dengan mudah,"

"Haaaah," Jihoon membuang seluruh kekesalannya dengan menghentakkan kaki dan pergi mengurung dirinya. Kamarnya bising dan dari jarak jauh pun bisa terdengar lengkingan Jihoon. Dia menyanyikan sesuatu yang isinya: _Soonyoung-gila-cepat-kau-mati-sana._

Karena tidak tahan, esoknya aku mengiyakan keinginannya untuk berburu agensi yang butuh orang baru.

.

.

Roma tidak dibangun dalam sehari. Puncak berada di atas dengan maksud untuk gigih dipanjati. Dan, sukses bukan milik mereka yang setengah hati.

Tuhan memang adil. Dia hanya mengabulkan permintaan manusia gigih. Sedangkan aku – ke kuil saja frekuensinya bisa dihitung jari.

Aku tidak lolos audisi. Sebelum sempat bertemu produser, aku diseret keluar oleh petugas keamanan dan disuruh jangan pernah datang lagi. Alasannya karena pada sesi unjuk kebolehan aku menghina wanita yang kupikir petugas kebersihan (dengan sengaja). Padahal dia juri utamanya.

Jihoon yang menunggu di sebuah kafe, polos dan tidak tahu apapun, sumringah ketika aku menghampirinya dengan langkah ringan. Mungkin dia sedang berpikir jika aku datang membawa kabar suka alih-alih bencana. Aku segera memupus segala harapannya, takut mereka semakin tinggi dan Jihoon terjatuh lebih sakit.

"Jika kaupikir aku ke mari memberitahumu kabar bagus, sayang sekali harus kukatakan dugaanmu salah." Aku tidak usah repot menyelipkan kata maaf sebab gagasan mendaftarkan diri ke sebuah agensi sama sekali bukan maksudku sejak awal.

"Kau ditolak?" Dia menaikkan alis.

"Hm. Dan aku bahagia."

Bukannya menampakkan raut kecewa seperti dugaanku, Jihoon justru tersenyum tipis, tatapannya teduh seolah menyalurkan semangat. Nada suaranya bahkan begitu lembut. "Kau hanya belum beruntung."

Aku mengerjap. "Di sini aku kira kau akan kalap."

"Mengapa aku harus begitu? Posisi atas tidak selalu milik kita, benar? Roda bekerja dengan memutar dirinya."

Tanganku bergerak memanggil seorang pelayan namun pandanganku tidak teralih sama sekali dari Jihoon yang kini mengiris _cheesecake_ di piring pesanannya. Aku memesan susu kocok vanila dan sepotong _blackforest_. Mataku masih belum berpindah mencari objek lain untuk ditekuni.

Sadar dipandang, Jihoon mengetuk meja dengan sendok, "Apakah melihat orang lain makan menyenangkan buatmu?"

Aku mendecakkan lidah. "Kau masih kepala batu memelihara sikap dingin dan tata krama ningratmu itu setelah dua tahun lebih kita tinggal bersama ... Menakjubkan sekali."

Jihoon mengendikkan pundaknya, acuh tak acuh. "Seperti kucing yang benci air, kau bisa anggap sifatku telah mendarah daging. Sesederhana itu."

"Jalan pikiranmu terlalu rumit bagi IQ-ku yang jongkok, Jihoon."

Bunyi mengerit dari garpu serta piring Jihoon memaksaku diam. Dia paling kesal jika aku membanding-bandingkan kami. Saat pesananku tiba, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan pandangannya berbicara padaku untuk jujur terhadap apa yang ingin ditanyakannya. "Jadi, apa yang membuatmu pulang dengan hasil _nol_?"

Aku menoleh ke samping kanan, kiri, depan, belakang, atas, dan bawah hanya demi menghindar darinya.

"Soonyoung." Intonasi Jihoon rendah, membuatku diselubungi hawa intimidasi.

"Yah. Aku mengaku aku memang melakukan kesalahan supaya cepat didepak."

Jihoon mengesah berat, "Lihat siapa yang lebih kepala batu dariku."

"Jihoon ..., pahamilah," kataku, "entertainer bukanlah gayaku. Showbiz tidak memerlukan seseorang sepertiku. Biar saja mereka yang lebih minat yang berebut posisi nomor satu, dan aku sudah cukup dengan menjadi diriku."

"Lalu kau puas selamanya hanya menjadi pelayan kafe dan menghabiskan gajimu untuk menghidupi kita? Kau tidak tergiur mempunyai rumah mewah atau pesawat jet pribadi? Lapangan golf milik sendiri? Kau tidak ingin jika setiap orang yang kaulewati mengejarmu untuk minta tandatangan? Kau menolak semua itu hanya untuk mempertahankan pekerjaan yang tidak memberimu masa depan!" cerocos Jihoon tanpa menaruh jeda.

"Orang mana yang menolak untuk jadi kaya dan terkenal, Jihoon?" Aku terkekeh, "tentu saja aku ingin rumah besar dengan kolam renang supaya kau bisa berenang tanpa harus pergi ke pantai. Aku ingin punya jet pribadi untuk mengajakmu berkeliling Korea, kalau perlu ke seluruh dunia. Tapi jujur, aku tidak tertarik dikejar-kejar orang banyak untuk dimintai tandatangan."

Jihoon bergeming, masih menunggu kalimat lain yang ingin kuucapkan.

"Tapi ... apa gunanya kita tinggal di hunian mewah jika kita jarak antara kita tumbuh membesar? Apa senangnya memiliki pesawat jet jika menebusnya harus dengan meninggalkan temanku?"

Aku urung mencicipi pesananku sebab rasanya selera makanku menguar habis entah ke mana. Bicara dengan Jihoon harus menggunakan seluruh tubuh, sebab dia sensitif dan bisa mengingat sesuatu meski kecil dan gampang dilupakan. Aku tahu dia berbohong hanya dengan melihat wajahnya dan dia tahu aku tidak pernah sudi bicara dengan halus kecuali pada Seungchol dan Jeonghan. Dan sekarang aku tahu dia mendengarkan seksama karena aku bicara padanya menggunakan segenap hatiku.

"Ibaratkan saja suatu hari aku jadi terkenal," Aku menyengir, tak cukup lebar namun Jihoon menangkap maksudku dengan mengangguk, "kita tidak pernah bisa lagi keluar santai seperti saat ini. Kita tidak bisa belanja ke minimarket bersama, atau duduk dan bercerita satu sama lain sebab aku akan punya _papparazi_ nantinya. Hidupku bukan lagi jadi milikku seorang. Semua orang akan melihat padaku dan aku tahu kita berdua tidak suka kehidupan yang disorot kamera.

"Mereka akan tahu kau temanku. Jika aku membuat kesalahan, bukan hanya aku yang susah tapi orang-orang dekatku juga kena dampaknya, termasuk kau. Aku tidak mempunyai keinginan untuk membuat kehidupanmu diusik oleh pihak luar.

"Aku tahu aku hanya bersikap sok tahu dengan mengatakan ini, tapi aku pernah mendengar bahwa para figur di televisi selalu sendiri karena teman-teman dan sahabat mereka mengeluh mereka terlalu jauh untuk diraih. Aku hanya tidak ingin jauh darimu, Jihoon. Membayangkannya saja sudah seperti mimpi buruk bagiku."

Kupu-kupu tak perlu menegaskan jika dirinya cantik. Lee Jihoon tak perlu membalas perasaanku karena cinta sejati adalah cinta yang tanpa pamrih. Aku menggunakan diksi teman karena kami memang berteman. Kami berteman sementara aku mencintainya terlalu dalam. Aku hanya sangat takut, apabila aku maju dan menyatakannya, lalu dia tak suka dan timbul spasi di antara kami berdua. Cukuplah dengan kami tinggal bersama, melihatnya setiap hari di pagi sebelum berangkat kerja dan malam ketika aku pulang kelelahan, membuat dadaku mengembang dengan rasa senang.

Aku memang pengecut.

.

.

Jihoon tidak pernah membahas soal aku maupun audisi. Atau agensi mana yang belum kami datangi. Singkatnya, dia jadi apatis.

Harusnya aku bersyukur karena Jihoon yang pemaksa sudah hilang eksistensinya. Hanya ada Jihoon biasanya; mengantarku sampai ambang pintu ketika akan berangkat kerja dan menyambutku hangat saat aku pulang. Frekuensinya bermain musik juga bertambah dua kali lipat.

Dia banyak melamun saat makan malam. Aku bertanya-tanya dia sengaja atau berusaha menyindir lewat aksi. Belum lagi, matanya mencari yang lain dan menolak menatap mataku ketika aku mengajaknya bicara.

Entah kenapa, ini tidak membuatku senang.

.

.

Ini bukan yang pertama.

Kami selalu berselisih tentang segala hal.

Ternyata perumpamaan itu benar; mereka yang pertama jatuh cinta maka akan selalu kalah.

Aku menolak agar kami pindah dari kota lama, namun kami sekarang seatap bersama. Aku pernah bilang padanya jika aku tidak tertarik pada menari, tapi ujungnya aku malah menari. Aku tidak menyukai ide untuk tampil di teve sebagai idola, tapi nyatanya detik ini aku menunggu panggilan pihak pencari bakat menyebut urutan nomorku untuk menjajal keberuntungan.

Aku bukan bidak catur. Aku hanya senang hati berlutut. Pada Jihoon yang bahkan belum tentu tahu perasaan macam apa yang kupendam terhadapnya.

Takdir memainkan perannya dengan baik terhadap hidupku.

Kemarin, ketika aku melipat seragamku, bersiap pergi ke gedung bertingkat, Taehyung datang dan memesan susu kocok stroberi. Dia mengajakku duduk, aku menyetujuinya semenjak tidak tersisa banyak pelanggan dan kafe akan ditutup sebentar lagi. Sambil menyeruput pesanannya, dia bilang jika Hoseok ijin kerja karena sakit. Pantas saja seharian itu pekik menyebalkan Hoseok tidak terdengar. Walaupun kami sama-sama bekerja di kafe sama, tidak berarti aku harus memantau keberadaannya.

Perkataan Taehyung selanjutnya memiliki tensi lebih serius. Dia meletakkan dagunya di atas jejari yang tertaut dan mendesah. Kedatangannya ke kafe juga untuk memberitahuku sebuah pesan.

Singkatnya, Hoseok ikut sebuah ajang pencarian bakat, namun berhubung dia sakit dan penyakitnya tidak memunculkan tanda-tanda akan sembuh dalam waktu dekat, dia perlu seorang pengganti. Hoseok menunjukku sebagai peran istimewa itu. Audisinya akan diadakan besok. Aku minta repetisi, namun Taehyung tetap memberi balasan serupa, ditambah dengan keterangan situasi dan lokasi, yakni: besok, pukul 9 pagi, telat samadengan kualifikasi, Gelanggang Marrioner – Daehak-ro.

Aku tanya apakah Hoseok tak memiliki orang lain sebagai calon dan Taehyung menggeleng. Semua personil Bangtan telah punya jadwal masing-masing. Namjoon, Yoongi, dan Seokjin akan berlibur ke Pulau Jeju. Jimin pergi ke pusat _fitness_ untuk mengukir lebih banyak kotak di perutnya. Sementara itu, Jungkook ke studio foto, melakukan sejumlah pemotretan pribadi. Tersisa dirinya, dia mengangkat tangan dan berkata bahwa dia akan mengunjungi orangtuanya yang baru pulang dari Swiss besok.

Desahanku cukup panjang. Taehyung nyaris membungkuk untuk minta maaf tapi aku menggeleng, itu bukan salahnya. Aku bertanya apa saja kelengkapan yang dibutuhkan dalam mengikuti audisi. Taehyung menjawab aku hanya perlu menggunakan pakaian sewajarnya dan tidak perlu tampil neko-neko. Aku menutup pertanyaan seputar tetek-bengek audisi dengan pertanyaan final: "Apakah Hoseok rela jika semisal aku lolos audisi dan menggantikannya direkrut agensi?"

"Jangan khawatir. Dia begitu juga karena kami, Bangtan (termasuk Hoseok _Hyung_ ), sudah tandatangan kontrak dan akan segera debut dalam waktu dekat."

Si kutu Hoseok itu ... ternyata dia memilihku karena mereka memang sudah jadi artis sejak awal. Sialan.

"Kalau memang kalian termasuk si kutu itu debut besok, mengapa dia ikut audisi lain macam ini?"

"Karena dia idiot."

Jadi, pada dasarnya, aku berada di sini terima kasih atas Hoseok.

Begitu giliranku tiba, aku tiba-tiba merasa waktu berjalan sangat lama. Aku dapat melihat seluruh tatapan yang menuju ke arahku, menunggu sesuatu yang akan kutampilkan karena ini sebuah gelanggang. Gelanggang merupakan tempat terbuka di mana pertunjukan terpampang bebas bagi siapapun yang mau mampir melihat.

Tim juri terdiri dari empat orang yang duduk berjajar tepat di depan para penampil. Mereka punya papan dengan nama seluruh peserta dan kolom-kolom penilaian. Aku tidak bisa menetralisir gugup sehingga aku tergagap menyebutkan nama. Keringat terbentuk di pelipisku dan aku menyekanya untuk pengalihan. Mereka bertanya, aku mau menampilkan pertunjukan apa. Kubalas, aku akan melakukan improvisasi bebas sesuai musik acak yang mereka putar.

Seorang juri perempuan bertepuktangan. "Kau besar nyali juga. Belum ada peserta yang menampilkan seperti yang akan kaulakukan. Kau yakin?"

"Aku lakukan."

"Semua peserta datang dengan lagu atau gerakan yang disiapkan sendiri. Apa kau tidak memiliki persiapan, jadi berniat melakukan improv?"

Taehyung mengerjaiku.

Aku menarik bibir, tersenyum. "Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin melakukannya, kurasa."

Tetapi, aku menampilkan yang terbaik. Aku menari seperti aku bergantung padanya, tidak peduli pinggangku akan sakit atau tulangku patah sekalipun. Aku menari sambil memikirkan Jihoon.

.

.

Ponsel Jihoon berdering keras. Saat itu sore hari; Jihoon tengah menjemur pakaian karena hari Minggu ialah gilirannya mencuci, dan aku makan semangka di ruang tengah. Sedikit mengernyit mendengarkan nada dering Jihoon, aku berteriak tanpa sudi beranjak.

"Jihoon, ada telepon."

Jihoon menjawab dengan sama berteriak. "Dari siapa?"

Aku merangkak mendekati ponselnya yang diletakkan di samping televisi, menatap layar untuk mendapati bahwa yang menelepon Jihoon hanyalah nomor tanpa nama. Kontak baru. Nomornya tidak biasa dan sepertinya jarang kutemukan nomor pribadi dengan tiga angka awal aneh begitu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tidak ada namanya, itu berarti tidak tersimpan di kontakmu, kan?" balasku.

Selang beberapa detik, aku mendengar suara kaki Jihoon mendekat. Aku menyerahkan ponselnya dengan kendikan bahu dan dia menyambutnya dengan tangan yang agak basah. Baru saja Jihoon akan menekan tombol penjawab, sambungan terputus dan menyisakan kami berpandangan-pandangan. Dia meninggalkan cucian hanya untuk orang iseng yang melempar candaan garing.

Dia berdecak, melempar ponselnya kesal, untungnya sebelum ponsel itu terbanting dan jadi berkeping-keping, aku menangkapnya dengan sigap.

Saat Jihoon membalikkan badan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tertunda, ponselnya kembali berdering. Dia merebut ponsel itu dari tanganku, memencet tombol hijau, dan bicara pada orang di seberang sambungan dengan kecepatan kilat. "Kalau kaupikir mengganggu kehidupan orang lain itu menyenangkan buatmu, berhenti sekarang juga dan cepatlah mati!" makinya dengan nada tinggi.

Jihoon memutus sambungan lalu mengutak-atik ponselnya dan menyerahkannya padaku yang masih syok melihat kejadian barusan.

"Jika si sinting itu menelepon lagi katakan padanya bahwa jika dia tidak punya hidup untuk diurusi lebih baik sana membusuk bersama orang gila lainnya di rumah sakit jiwa!" Dia berbalik sambil menghentak langkah.

Penasaran merupakan penyakit mental. Pandora mewarisinya dan menjadi tradisi bagi manusia untuk mencari sumber pemuasnya. Dia lancang membuka kotak pemberian Zeus meski telah dilarang. Akibatnya, seluruh jenis wabah dan bencana merayap keluar; menjadikan dunia dipenuhi ketakutan dan kemalangan. Penasaran bisa membunuh seekor kucing. Tapi aku punya firasat bahwa di kemudian hari aku pasti akan lebih menyesal apabila tidak memenuhi rasa penasaran yang sekarang menggelayuti bahuku, menggodaku secara imajiner.

Ponsel Jihoon berkelap-kelip. Layarnya terang dan redup bergantian karena ada panggilan masuk. Peneleponnya masih sama dengan yang tadi.

Aku memencet tombol penjawab, mendekatkan _speaker_ ke telinga, dan mulai bicara, "Halo." alih-alih menjawab dengan memaki seperti yang Jihoon pesankan. Aku hanya penasaran.

 _/"Ah. Halo, selamat sore. Apakah benar ini dengan Tuan Choi Soonyoung?"/_

Aku? Aku terheran-heran mengapa orang ini bisa menyebut namaku. Terakhir kali aku memeriksa, ponsel ini masih milik Jihoon. Aku hanya meminjamnya jika ada perlu seperti menghubungi Jeonghan untuk melepas rindu dan memesan beberapa makanan cepat saji via _online_. Ah, bukan – mustahil orang ini penguntit. Aku merasa tidak cukup tampan untuk membuat seseorang mengejarku sampai ke tahap _ini._

"Ya. Benar. Saya Soonyoung. Maaf, tapi **kau** siapa ...?"

Suara di seberang adalah milik wanita dan aku seperti pernah mendengarnya satu kali.

 _/"Maaf karena ada kesalahan teknis di awal yang membuat sambungan terputus tiba-tiba. Dua telepon masuk ke ponsel Anda adalah kami yang menelepon dan sambungan pertama putus karena terlalu lama tidak diangkat. Sambungan kedua berhasil tapi ada suara makian dan kami tidak diberi kesempatan bicara. Syukurlah sambungan yang sekarang tampaknya sesuai."/_

"Ha?"

 _/"Begini. Kami dari agensi Pledis Ent. menyatakan bahwa Anda lolos audisi pencarian bakat yang pihak kami gelar seminggu lalu di Gelanggang Marrionner, Daehak-ro. Tanggal 28 Agustus, Anda diharapkan hadir dengan membawa kelengkapan berupa lembar riwayat hidup dan nomor panggung yang kemarin digunakan ketika tampil karena kami akan mengecek kevalidan data yang kami miliki. Waktu, tempat, dan kode berpakaian kami akan berikan lewat surel jadi harap mengeceknya sesegera mungkin setelah sambungan ini selesai."/_

"T-tunggu, tunggu. Apa ini tidak bercanda? Apa kau bukan orang iseng yang mengerjai orang untuk memenuhi kepuasan pribadi?" Aku meyakinkan diriku untuk tidak terjebak dalam perangkap tikus. Penipuan berkedok telepon begini sedang marak terjadi dan pemerintah gencar mewanti-wanti dengan iklan layanan masyarakat yang dibintangi penyanyi naik daun, Lee Seokmin.

 _/"Pihak kami tidak mungkin melakukan penipuan lewat telepon, silahkan cocokkan data di website Pledis Ent. dengan nomor yang sekarang menghubungi Anda. Anda tidak usah khawatir. Atau, jika memang jawaban kami tidak memuaskan, Anda bisa bertanya pada_ call-center _kami, tetap di nomor ini."/_

"Mm."

 _/"Terima kasih. Pihak kami sangat menantikan untuk bekerjasama dengan Anda. Selamat sore."/_

Sambungan terputus tak lama kemudian. Aku menatap ponsel Jihoon tidak percaya. Semangkaku terpekur di tangan, sarinya menetes dan membuat jari-jariku lengket.

Jihoon masuk, keheranan memandangku yang ternganga. Bak kosong ditaruh di atas kepalanya dan membuat tubuhnya yang mungil makin tenggelam. "Kau yang melantur atau aku memang mendengarmu bicara dengan seseorang?" tanyanya.

"Tampar aku sekarang, Jihoon." Dia mengerutkan dahinya sejenak sebelum perih dari telapak tangannya menyebar di pipiku. Aku jadi ingat pertemuan pertama kami, sensasi tamparan Jihoon belum berubah. Masih saja menyakitkan.

"Aku jadi yakin aku tidak bermimpi. Katakan aku tidak bermimpi, Jihoon."

Aku melihatnya mulai kesal denganku. "Apa yang kaubicarakan, aku tidak mengerti sama sekali!" keluhnya.

"Hari ini tanggal berapa?" tanyaku. Tidak sinkron dengan harapannya tapi dia tetap menjawab, "25 Agustus."

"Kautahu, 28 Agustus akan jadi hari besar bagiku!"

Pelipis Jihoon berkedut. "Setahuku, ulangtahunmu di bulan Juli ..."

"Bukan. Ini bukan tentang ulangtahun," potongku buru-buru. "Pokoknya, kau harus menemaniku pergi ke ..., ah, aku belum mengecek surel—Jihoon, pinjami aku ponselmu lagi—"

Jihoon menamparku yang kedua kali, kali ini disengaja. "Kau itu membuatku bingung, berkata tidak jelas begitu. Bicara satu-satu supaya aku paham."

Aku berusaha memadamkan euforia yang meledak dalam diriku. Di saat yang sama ketika aku ingin membuka mulut, _'ting'_ nyaring dari ponsel Jihoon menyentakkan kami berdua. Ini dia; pasti keterangan yang dimaksud wanita _call-center_ tadi adalah ini.

Jihoon mengusap layar ponselnya, tampak heran mendapatkan satu pesan masuk belum dibaca di surelnya. Aku mengintip dari balik pundak Jihoon dan menahan diriku agar tidak melompat-lompat autis. Tebakanku akurat.

"Pledis Ent.?" gumamnya. Lalu dia membukanya dan mulai membaca.

 _Sender:_ _Pledis-17_

 _Yth., Soonyoung Choi_

 _Anda dinyatakan lolos kualifikasi dalam seleksi pencarian bakat agensi Pledis Entertainment. Untuk membuktikan Anda benar-benar layak, dimohon kehadirannya pada:_

 _hari, tanggal: Rabu, 28 Agustus 2012  
waktu: 14:00 KST  
tempat: Studio 5 MBC Center, Hongdae_

 _dengan membawa serta riwayat hidup lengkap, foto_ close-up _berwarna ukuran 3R dua lembar, foto setengah badan berwarna ukuran 3R satu lembar, dan foto seluruh badan berwarna ukuran 3R dua lembar (seluruhnya foto terkini)._

 _Kode berpakaian adalah atasan kardigan dan bawahan denim. Pelaksanaan wawancara dilakukan pukul 14:15 KST, jadi diharapkan datang sebelum waktu tersebut._

 _Terima kasih._

 _Han Sung Soo_

 _Pledis Entertainment CEO_

Jihoon berkedip. Berkedip lagi. Berkedip lagi. Lalu, dia menoleh padaku. "Soonyoung, ada namamu di pesan yang dikirimkan Pledis Entertainment padaku."

"Ya."

"Di sana ditulis katanya kau lolos kualifikasi seleksi pencarian bakat."

"Hmm-mm."

"Apa-apaan dengan 'hmm-mm' aneh itu! Ada namamu, Soonyoung! Dan kau dinyatakan lolos. Apa yang kaulakukan yang aku tidak tahu?" kalap Jihoon.

Aku menepuk bahunya. "Tadi, sewaktu kau menyelesaikan menjemur pakaian, ponselmu mendapatkan panggilan masuk dari nomor yang sama seperti yang kauteriaki."

"Hah—maniak itu belum puas juga?!"

"Dia bukan maniak, Jihoon," Aku menggeleng. "Wanita itu bagian _call-center_ Pledis Entertainment yang bermaksud memberitahu informasi kelolosanku."

Alis kiri Jihoon menjengit. "Kemudian kenapa dia malah menelepon _ku_?" herannya.

"Kau lupa aku tidak memiliki ponsel? Di formulir audisinya kemarin wajib menyertakan nomor pribadi serta surel yang bisa dihubungi sementara aku tak punya apapun untuk dihubungi. Jadi, daripada aku mundur karena masalah sepele, aku mencantumkan nomor dan alamat surelmu tanpa ijin." Aku menangkupkan tangan di depan muka. "Maaf, Jihoon. Aku tahu terlambat sekali untuk meminta maaf tapi kupikir telat masih lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali."

Jihoon menyingkirkan bak plastik dari kepalanya dan mendengus, "Pada akhirnya kita masih sering keliru memahami satu sama lain. Seperti sekarang." ujarnya.

"Manusia memang harus memiliki pola pikir berbeda sebab jika semuanya sama, dunia ini pasti akan datar tanpa riak." Aku terkekeh. Antara tidak bisa menjilat perumpamaan yang baru kuucapkan dan kepayahan mencerna maksud perkataan Jihoon.

"Kaupikir, buat apa kita tinggal seatap jika masih menganut paham 'propertimu adalah milikmu dan propertiku adalah milikku'? Semua benda yang ada di dalam sini adalah milik bersama, kautahu. Jadi, aku tidak merasa kau perlu mendapatkan ijin terlebih dulu dariku untuk memakai barang-barangku," kata Jihoon.

"Eh ..., yah ...," Aku mencari kata yang pas, "mohon bantuannya, kalau begitu."

Jihoon tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia tertawa hingga matanya hilang dan hanya membentuk garis. Tangannya bertepuk heboh seolah-olah apa yang kukatakan sebelumnya merupakan hal paling lucu yang dia temui seumur hidupnya. Tawanya seperti virus, menular dan segera menyebar pada orang di sekitar. Aku ikut tertawa meski kurang yakin apa yang kutertawakan.

Tampaknya perut Jihoon kesakitan karena dia terlalu banyak tertawa, sehingga dia mencoba berhenti dan suara bergema dari tawa kami berdua di ruang tengah menghilang perlahan.

Telunjuknya mengusap matanya yang berair. "Tapi Soonyoung, kurasa kau memang butuh ponsel sendiri mulai sekarang."

Aku mengerling, "Siap, Bos."

"Mau membelinya malam ini?" tawarnya.

"Secepat itukah?"

"Tentu. Calon bintang harus punya kontak pribadi agar banyak klien yang bisa menghubungi!" katanya antusias.

 _Belum tentu aku lolos, Jihoon._

Aku menyesal harus mengorek tabunganku lagi, namun aku tidak ingin senyum di wajah Jihoon segera terhapus, jadi aku menyetujui untuk pergi membeli ponsel bersamanya malam ini juga. Aku bisa menabung ulang dengan gaji bulan depan. Mudah-mudahan bosku memberi banyak insentif tiap hari.

"Baiklah. Aku juga ingin sekalian membeli kardigan dan jins baru karena yang kupunya modelnya sudah ketinggalan jaman."

.

.

"Kapan kau mengikuti audisi itu? Maksudku, kau sengaja merahasiakannya dariku?"

Jihoon bertanya saat kami berada di dalam taksi yang akan mengantar ke lokasi verifikasi calon artis Pledis Entertainment. Letak gedung dimaksud lumayan (sangat) jauh dan Jihoon bersikeras merogoh koceknya demi membayar uang transportasi kami. Dia menolak saat aku menawarkan aku yang membayar atau kami sama-sama membayar dengan dibagi dua. Dia bilang, anggap saja hadiah.

Ketimbang dirayakan sekarang, harusnya Jihoon menyimpan hadiah atau ucapan selamatnya jika aku memang betul-betul _lolos_ jadi bintang. Selangkah lagi, tapi langkah inilah yang menentukan apakah takdirku memang berjodoh dengan dunia showbiz atau aku lebih pantas melayani pelanggan di kafe. Akan tetapi Jihoon nampak sangat optimis; dia sangat yakin aku bisa melakukannya.

Malam itu, setelah aku diberitahu lewat telepon tentang proses verifikasi ini, kami pergi bersenang-senang. Tujuan utamanya adalah membeli ponsel; tapi saat sampai di mal tujuan, Jihoon menarikku menuju beragam kios. Kami menghabiskan seperempat jam untuk berunding soal harga di kios elektronik; aku mendapatkan ponsel baru, model dan tipenya serupa dengan milik Jihoon, hanya saja berbeda warna (dia putih dan milikku hitam). Dia bertanya mengapa aku membeli ponsel yang sama dengannya, kujawab bahwa supaya kita berdua terlihat kembar sembari memberikannya sebuah gantungan ponsel berwarna hitam dan warna putih untuk ponselku. Ponsel usai dikemas rapih, kami berbelok ke salon besar. Jihoon meminta rambutnya disepuh warna jingga karena cat rambut merah mudanya mulai pudar dan dia bosan dengan warna tersebut. Aku meminta sebuah bangku dan duduk di sampingnya. Lima, sepuluh, duapuluh menit dan masuk setengah jam, pahaku mulai kesemutan terlalu lama duduk tanpa melakukan apapun. Tiba-tiba, dia menyuil lenganku dan aku bertanya kenapa. Jihoon menyuruhku mendekat, lalu membisikkan jika laki-laki pekerja salon yang sedang mengurusi rambutnya selalu curi-curi pandang padaku. Aku menoleh, dan benar saja, orang itu menatapku seakan-akan aku sebongkah berlian yang disodorkan pada wanita. _Mungkin dia menyukaimu_ , kata Jihoon. Aku berdecak, menatapnya kesal, dan menyuruh Jihoon segera menyelesaikan rambutnya karena aku tidak bisa lebih lama tahan berada di sana. Jihoon menggeleng, seolah sengaja mengejekku dan berkata bahwa dia tidak berniat mewarnai hanya separuh rambutnya. Lalu dia menambahkan, _kenapa kau tidak mewarnai rambut juga berhubung kita sudah di salon?_ Aku menimbang-nimbang sejenak, lantas memutuskan ingin mengecat rambut dengan warna pirang pucat.

"Sebenarnya, aku ikut audisi Pledis juga tidak sengaja, jadi itu tidak bisa dikatakan merahasiakan, bukan?" jawabku, memuntir surai depanku yang sudah bukan sewarna arang.

"Kebetulan?"

Aku mengangguk, "Aku menggantikan teman di kafe yang tidak bisa datang audisi karena sakit."

"Nah, kau tidak memberitahunya bahwa kau lolos?" heran Jihoon.

"Aku beritahu. Sore aku dapat info, besoknya saat masuk kerja aku langsung beritahu dia kalau aku diterima maju ke tahap verifikasi."

"Lalu dia jawab apa?"

"Dia menyuruhku untuk ambil kesempatan itu," kataku.

Jihoon bergestur bingung. "Dia tidak marah padamu?"

"Yang juga kuherankan: tidak, dia tidak marah. Dia justru menepuk bahuku dan berkata semoga berhasil!"

"Teman yang berjiwa besar."

Aku mengesah, "Jika saja dia tidak berisik dan bisa lebih tenang sedikit, itu akan lebih baik."

Jihoon mengulum senyum. "Kau berteman baik dengan orang-orang di kafe,"

"Hanya karena aku harus berhadapan dengan mereka setiap hari. Jika di antara kami ada konflik, pasti pekerjaan juga akan terganggu, kan."

"Lalu, kaujanjikan apa dia?"

"Aku tidak menjanjikan apapun kepada siapapun sebab aku tidak boleh sesumbar sebelum benar-benar berhasil, Jihoon." ucapku.

Taksi kami masih melaju membelah keramaian. Aku melongok keluar dari kaca mobil yang tertutup; gedung-gedung raksasa berjejeran mengisi kiri-kanan jalan. Bunyi bising mesin kendaraan bermotor yang asing bagi telingaku berpadu dengan instrumen musik jaman lawas dari _headset_ milik Jihoon.

Hongdae tak kalah metropolitan dari Gangnam.

Aku nyaris tertidur jika tidak diberitahu Jihoon bahwa sebentar lagi kami sampai. Menunggu lampu lalulintas berubah hijau, aku menghitung dalam hati. Sepuluh detik, ditambah estimasi perkiraan, kurasa kami akan tiba di Studio 5 MBC dalam waktu kurang dari semenit.

Sopir menepi dan dia membuka pintu, mengatakan bahwa gedung di depanku inilah lokasi termaksud. Aku menatap gedung itu dengan ekspresi tak terbayar. Jihoon tinggal di dalam taksi karena mereka langsung kembali ke Namyangju. Dari sini, aku sendirian.

Sebelum taksi benar-benar pergi, Jihoon menurunkan jendela dan kami bicara lewat sana.

"Jangan gugup. Rileks saja, cukup bersikap seperti kau yang biasanya. Tidak usah terlalu banyak bicara, katakan seperlunya saja dan jangan berbohong untuk menutup-nutupi kejelekan saat sedang diwawancara. Mengerti?"

Aku berdeham. "Aku akan usahakan."

Jihoon mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, menggenggam tanganku. "Jangan pulang membawa berita mengecewakan, oke?"

"Juga kuusahakan." Aku meremas tangannya yang berada dalam genggamanku. "Kau juga hati-hati. Kalau ada pelanggan genit, tinggalkan mereka segera dan lapor pada bos, oke?"

Dia mengangguk. "Aku akan menjadi pelayan kafe terbaik di antara seluruh pelayan kafe sepanjang masa (meski cuma sehari)."

"Ya. Ya. Aku percaya." Kuacak rambut jingganya, "Pastikan apartemen dikunci rapat saat kau pulang dari kafe."

.

.

Aku baru menyelesaikan sesi verifikasi bakat ketika ponselku bergetar di saku celana. Sambil menunggu peserta lain yang sedang diwawancara, aku mencuri kesempatan mengeceknya. Panggilan tak terjawab dari nomor rahasia. Kontakku memang belum banyak; hanya ada nama Jihoon dan Hoseok cs.

Aku mencoba meneleponnya takut-takut itu Jihoon dan sedang terjadi sesuatu padanya. Tidak tersambung. Si penelepon sepertinya menggunakan fitur khusus yang memungkinkan hanya pihaknya saja yang bisa menghubungi sementara lawannya tidak.

"Nomor 1010, giliran Anda."

Nomorku dipanggil, nona bersepatu hak tinggi mempersilahkanku mengikutinya ke suatu aula. Ponsel kembali kusimpan. Aku berjalan setenang mungkin sementara perasaanku bercampur tak karuan. Aku waswas. Aku disuruh duduk di bangku yang letaknya tepat di pusat. Lima meter di depanku ada meja panjang dengan empat orang pria dewasa berjas dan berambut klimis.

"Jadi, sekarang sudah sampai 1010?" Pria yang di tengah buka suara.

"Ya." jawabku, karena aku tak tahu jawaban lebih panjang.

"Perkenalkan diri Anda dalam tiga menit."

"Nama saya Choi Soonyoung, usia 19 tahun, asal Namyangju, pekerjaan saat ini pelayan di sebuah kafe." Aku mengernyit haruskah menyebutkan tinggi dan berat badan atau keterangan lain seperti lulusan sekolah mana; namun pria yang mengenakan kacamata menyuruhku duduk lagi.

"Mengapa kau berminat ikut audisi perusahaan kami tempo hari?" kata pria di pojok kanan.

Aku meletakkan tanganku di atas paha. Gemetaran. Aku meyakinkan diriku cuma kedinginan karena suhu di dalam sini benar-benar beku. Aku gemetar bukan karena takut.

"Sebenarnya saya datang hanya untuk menggantikan teman."

Alis mereka semua bertaut. "Menggantikan teman? Bisa tolong jelaskan maksudnya?"

"Teman saya, Hoseok, yang kemarin harusnya mengikuti audisi Anda sekalian. Dia benar-benar menunggu hari itu tapi semalam sebelum audisi diadakan, dia sakit. Aku diminta menggantikan karena dia tidak mau melewatkan audisi tersebut."

"Kautahu kesempatan itu langka?"

"Ya, Tuan-tuan. Teman saya juga bilang kalau saya harus lolos," jawabku, terkekeh untuk mencairkan suasana. Aku tahu itu bodoh sebab tak lama aku dipelototi oleh pria di ujung kiri.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Ya?"

"Begini, Nak. Audisi itu bukan main-main. Kami tidak boleh sembarangan rekrut orang karena bisnis ini bukan hal mudah. Kami butuh komitmen jelas dari pihak yang akan debut sebelum kontrak bisa dikeluarkan."

Aku memiringkan kepala karena kurang mengerti pria itu membahas apa.

"Kau dan semua orang yang tadi dipanggil ke sini punya potensi menjadi artis kami. Jika kau lolos tahap wawancara sekarang, kemungkinan kau akan kami tarik untuk dijadikan _trainee_ atau langsung muncul di teve. Tergantung."

Saat aku ingin mengemukakan pikiranku, ponselku bergetar dan aku segera mengambilnya tanpa pikir panjang. Myungho bicara terburu-buru sehingga aku tidak bisa menangkap dengan jelas. Wawancara sudah bukan fokusku dan aku hanya terpusat pada suara Myungho.

"... Temanmu ... Jihoon ... datang ... kafe ... sekarang."

Aku meninggalkan aula saat itu juga karena Myungho membawa-bawa Jihoon dalam sambungan telepon.

Pria kacamata memanggilku karena sesi wawancara memang belum selesai. Aku tak membalikkan badan untuk sekedar menunduk atau minta permisi. Nona yang mengantarku berada di balik pintu, tercengang, mungkin bertanya-tanya kenapa giliranku cepat sekali selesainya.

Tanpa perlu diberitahu, selangkah aku keluar dari ruangan itu aku tahu peluangku menjadi terkenal, lenyap dalam jentikan jari.

.

"Kau bisa pergi dan memilih tidak memperpanjang urusan dengan pria di kafe. Dengan begitu aku tidak perlu berhutang lebih banyak padamu."

Jihoon membenahi letak selimutku yang berantakan. Kami sedang berada di kamarku, aku bersandar ke kepala ranjang dan dia duduk di sisi tempat tidur, bersikeras menyelimutiku padahal aku bukan demam. Aku hanya sedang KO. Kemudian Jihoon menyapukan kain basah ke sudut mulutku yang sedikit berdarah. "Lihat dirimu. Kau _dihabisi telak_."

Ini dia ganjaran yang kaudapat ketika menantang pemuda bertato dan berbadan sumo tanpa mengingat siapa dirimu. Babak belur. Dagu biru-biru, di bawah mata bengkak, dan gigi geraham tanggal sebuah.

Aku memang berakhir bonyok, namun aku harus berterimakasih pada Myungho karena telah meneleponku. Siang tadi, aku tiba di kafe tepat pada saat pria brengsek itu menarik tangan Jihoon untuk mengajaknya pergi. Tentu saja Jihoon tidak mau, tapi ukuran badan kadang menjadi alasan kenapa kau hanya dapat menuruti orang lain tanpa banyak protes. Jihoon takut. Aku memisahkan tangan pria itu dari Jihoon dan dia tampak marah. Emosinya tersulut. Dia bersedia melepaskan Jihoon jika aku menang darinya dalam perkelahian satu lawan satu.

Untung saja pria itu punya banyak lemak yang membuatnya gampang kurobohkan saat dia hendak meninjuku. Dia pergi dari kafe membawa rasa kesal bersama serentet makian. Mungkin dia menyimpan dendam karena kupermalukan. Aku bertaruh lain kali bertemu dengannya lagi akan kupatahkan tangannya.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu begitu saja."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku peduli." ucapku pendek.

Jihoon berdengung sebelum bertanya, "Lalu bagaimana dengan verifikasi audisinya? Jika kau di sini sekarang, bukankah itu berarti kau meninggalkan Hongdae lebih cepat dari semestinya?"

"Jangan khawatir. Audisinya sudah selesai."

Kami diserbu hening dan Jihoon tiba-tiba bertanya yang tidak kuduga. "Kenapa kau peduli padaku?"

Butuh beberapa detik sebelum aku menjawab: "Karena kita adalah keluarga."

"Kita bahkan tidak berhubungan darah." Jihoon bergumam.

"Kau berpikiran pendek jika menyimpulkan bahwa keluarga hanya sebatas orang yang memiliki DNA dan riwayat gen yang serupa." Aku meringis. Sial, bicara ternyata jadi sulit dilakukan jika pipimu habis kena bogem mentah. "Orang yang tinggal seatap dan makan bersama denganmu di atas meja yang sama juga merupakan keluarga."

Aku melihat Jihoon menghela napas. "Kurasa aku tidak bisa menerima alasan sesederhana itu atas kepedulianmu padaku. Kau _terlalu_ peduli. Umumnya tidak akan mungkin seseorang mengorbankan giginya patah untuk melindungi orang yang menyusahkannya terlalu sering."

"Kauanggap dirimu menyusahkan, aku melihatmu sebagai orang berharga yang perlu kulindungi." Aku membalas ringan.

"Tetap saja. Kau terlalu nekat!"

Jihoon berdiri. Wajahnya merah.

"Kalau begitu, anggap saja tingkah sok beraniku itu adalah secuil dari perasaan yang kupunya terhadapmu."

Dia mengernyit. Frasa yang kugunakan mungkin agak berlebihan sehingga dia tidak paham. Tapi kemudian dia bercerocos, "Pilihan yang kauambil membahayakan! Bagaimana jika luka yang dia buat dari tinjuannya padamu itu menghancurkan wajahmu dan aku terlambat membawamu ke klinik? Kau bisa—"

Sudah cukup. Aku bukan tipe yang senang diberikan nasehat. Sepanjang apapun omelannya, yang terlanjur terjadi tidak dapat diulang kembali. Toh, nyeri di sekujur wajahku tidak lantas menghilang begitu dia mengirimkan kupingku ribuan kalimat hingga pengang.

"Berisik!"

Kejadiannya hanya berlangsung sebentar. Yang menuntunku hingga berani mencondongkan tubuh hanyalah dorongan untuk membungkam mulut cerewetnya supaya berhenti bicara. Bibir Jihoon kenyal, agak basah, dan terasa manis. Mungkin dia makan permen sebelum merawatku. Manis itu tertinggal di bibirku, hanya bisa kuingat baik-baik karena setelah ini aku mesti memikirkan alasan tepat karena menciumnya tiba-tiba. Aku baru menyadari yang kulakukan setelah dia menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan, berkata, "Yang barusan untuk apa?"

"Menunjukkan kasih sayang pada keluarga,"

Lama sebelum dia bergumam, "Keluarga tidak mencium bibir satu sama lain."

"Memang. Beberapa detik lalu aku menimbang-nimbang bahwa kau tidak pantas menjadi keluargaku."

"Apa yang kaucoba utarakan?"

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Jihoon. Sudah lama kurahasiakan. Tapi tampaknya kau tidak akan pernah tahu kalau aku tidak menyatakannya. Sial, aku cinta padamu, Jihoon."

Aku jatuh cinta sampai rasanya nyaris gila.

Aku jatuh cinta hingga terlambat untuk menyadari bahwa lisanku kelepasan bicara.

Cinta ini telah terperam terlalu lama dalam soket berjudul hati. Dia meluap-luap, mendobrak gembok-gembok kewarasanku, dan tumpah ruah tanpa bisa kucegah. Hari ini akan jadi hari bersejarah karena pada akhirnya aku telah mencapai batasku; aku munafik dan berharap selamanya hidup bersama dengan Jihoon sudah membayar seluruh upayaku untuk mencintainya dalam diam. Realita menjungkirbalikkannya: cintaku juga ingin dijadikan pernyataan dan diberi balasan.

.

.

Jihoon memandangku waspada. Dia telah bertingkah seperti itu sejak aku mencium dan mengatakan jatuh cinta padanya. Seakan-akan di dahiku ada tulisan bahwa aku makhluk paling hina sejagad raya.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ada niatan mengambil langkah lebih jauh terhadapmu," Aku memutar bolamata, menepuk ruang di samping sofa yang kududuki, menyuruhnya mendekat yang mana dia justru membuat jarak makin jauh.

"Bisa saja setelah aku duduk di situ, kau menyergapku dan tidak membiarkanku lolos."

"Sekarang apa? Kau memancingku bicara cabul?"

"Pikiranmu terlalu kotor."

"Habis, mana ada laki-laki dewasa merajuk hanya karena dicium? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hal yang lebih kekanakan daripada itu."

"Hanya?"

"Yah, maksudku, kau pasti sudah pernah berpacaran dan melakukan _sesuatu_ , kan?"

"Itu ciuman pertamaku. Aku tidak pacaran."

Catatan mentalku berdering. Aku baru ingat. Jangankan punya pacar, teman pun Jihoon tak punya. Satu-satunya yang paling mendekati untuk disebut pacarnya adalah aku; meski sekarang aku percaya hubungan kami tak lebih dari sebatas zona pertemanan.

Aku menggaruk kepala walau sebenarnya tidak perlu. "Hmm, berarti kita sama. Itu ... itu juga ciuman pertamaku, kautahu," Kulirik dia yang menatapku. Wajah kami sama-sama memanas, warna tomat matang memenuhi permukaan wajah hingga ujung telinga.

"Jadi—" / "Jadi—"

"Kau duluan saja," sergahku.

Jihoon menggeleng, "Kau duluan."

"Jadi ..., aku hanya ingin meluruskan satu hal. Yang kukatakan di kamarku tadi bukan main-main, Jihoon."

Merangkak, Jihoon mendekati sofa dan berhenti tepat di depanku. Dia bersila di lantai, sementara aku duduk di atas sofa. "Kuharap kau bertanggungjawab sampai akhir."

"Ayo kita pergi ke kapel besok pagi jika kau meragukanku."

"Aku tidak mau dicampakkan."

"Tidak akan."

"Aku tidak suka diduakan dan dibanding-bandingkan."

"Seperti aku punya kesempatan untuk melirik yang lain, huh. Kau yang pertama, Jihoon."

"Aku mudah marah. Pelupa. Perfeksionis. Menyebalkan. Ceroboh. Dan masih banyak sifat jelekku yang lain yang belum kauketahui. Kau masih ingin mengambil risiko?" Jihoon meremas kausku erat. Kepalanya berada di pangkuanku. Suaranya sedikit teredam karena dia benar-benar mengubur mukanya, menolak membuat kontak mata.

Aku menghela napas, menariknya ke dalam dekapan yang cukup sesak, tidak berniat melepasnya meski dia meronta. "Kita manusia. Wajar jika punya cacat. Kau tidak perlu menjadi yang terbaik untuk bisa bersamaku. Mari kita buat rekor dengan menjadi pasangan paling hits abad ini, setuju?"

Jihoon tertawa pelan. Kupaksa dia supaya memandangku. Skleranya basah, aku tahu dia menahan tangis. Aku menangkup pipinya, menghapusnya dengan ibu jari sebelum matanya menumpahkan airmata. "Bahkan jika aku _sakit_ , apa pandanganmu padaku tidak akan berubah?"

"Aku justru merasa beruntung karena orang _sakit_ sepertimu bisa mencintai balik orang _gila_ seperti aku ..."

"Jangan hancurkan harapanku, Soonyoung."

Malam itu, kami tertidur di sofa dengan saling memeluk.

.

.

Manajer kafe memberiku libur beberapa hari, katanya aku belum boleh masuk kerja sampai biru-biru di wajahku memudar. Dia pikir jika aku datang dengan bekas tonjokan, aku akan menakuti pelanggan. Jihoon menuang jus instan sementara aku mendengarkan radio di sofa.

"Jangan pergi ke mana-mana sampai aku pulang nanti. Sesekali kau harus tahu rasanya jaga rumah." ucap Jihoon, menyodorkan gelas untukku.

" _Trims_ ,jusnya." Aku mengangkat alis, "Tapi memangnya kau mau ke mana?"

"Rahasia. Pokoknya kauturuti saja, tidak usah banyak tanya."

Aku mengetukkan telunjuk ke dagu. Kompromi. "Boleh. Tapi cium aku di bibir."

Jihoon mendesis tapi ujung-ujungnya tetap melakukan apa yang kuminta. Aku tertawa bahagia.

"Dasar pemeras." gumamnya, buru-buru memakai sepatu dan meninggalkan aku di apartemen sendirian.

Seminggu berlalu sejak proses verifikasi di Hongdae. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin berharap, karena bagaimanapun pilihanku adalah membuang kesempatan dan berlari pada Jihoon. Harusnya aku tidak boleh kecewa mendengar tidak ada telepon dari wanita _call-center_ tentang aku diterima atau semacamnya.

Jihoon pun absen mempertanyakan.

Aku kembali masuk kerja sambil mendumal. Hoseok tidak lagi bekerja sebagai kasir karena mukanya memenuhi layar stasiun KBS dan suaranya yang menurutku menyebalkan justru disukai penggemar. Seperti Taehyung bilang, Bangtan sungguhan debut sebagai grup idola pria.

Saat aku pulang hari itu, Jihoon mengomentari bahwa mukaku kusut sekali.

"Aku sedang _bête_." kataku ringkas.

Jihoon mengendikkan bahu.

"Jihoon," panggilku, "sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa jadi artis ..."

"Kenapa berpikir begitu?"

Aku membocorkannya. "Saat aku meninju pria di kafe sebenarnya sesi wawancaraku belum selesai."

"Lalu kau menyesal?"

"Bukan," Aku cepat-cepat menggeleng, "maksudku, aku bersyukur datang tepat waktu karena bisa mencegah orang itu, tapi entahlah, kurasa aku agak sukar menjelaskan kenapa aku kesal."

Jihoon meminta ponselku, aku bertanya buat apa namun dia langsung merebutnya.

"Aku melihatnya dua hari lalu saat kau meninggalkan ponselmu. Sebaiknya kau segera merespon sebab agensi itu hanya memberimu seminggu untuk berpikir."

Dia menunjukkan surel. _Pledis Ent_ ; agensi yang kemarin kutinggalkan dan di saat sekarang kuharapkan.

"Bagaimana ..." Aku ternganga.

"Kali ini terserah padamu. Aku tidak memaksamu, Soonyoung."

Aku tidak bisa membuang emas dua kali.

"Kau harus melatihku menyanyi, Jihoon!"

"Oke."

Senyum Jihoon sangat menenangkan.

.

.

Karyawan kafe memandangku takjub saat aku berkata ingin berhenti karena aku akan jadi _trainee. "Kau sudah bosan jadi pelayan, ya, Soonyoung!"_ gurau manajer. Kami terbahak dan aku bersyukur orang-orang itu sangat ramah selama aku jadi pelayan di sana. Myungho sedikit keberatan, tapi dia tetap menepuk pundakku, mengatakan; _"Semoga sukses dengan impianmu."_

Masa latihanku berlangsung selama beberapa bulan. Para staf telah menyiapkan rencana debut besar-besaran bagiku. Media dipanggil dan reporter menulis berita tentang artis muda baru.

"Jihoon, produser menyuruhku memilih nama panggung."

Jihoon memandangku, berhenti makan roti panggangnya.

"Kau tidak punya ide?"

"Aku tawarkan kenapa tidak nama asliku saja yang dipakai tapi ditolak mentah-mentah," dengusku.

"Memang benar namamu terlalu panjang untuk dijadikan nama tenar."

Aku berdecak.

"Kaupunya sesuatu yang kausukai?"

"Dari semuanya aku paling suka kau, Jihoon." Aku mengerling. Dia mendesis jijik.

"Stop gombalanmu sebelum aku pukul kau dengan gitar."

Aku membuat tanda damai. "Ck, apa salahnya berkata jujur pada pacarku sendiri," kataku.

Jihoon rupanya masih belum terbiasa dengan istilah pacar sehingga dia merona hebat. Aku menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Dia tidak balas memeluk, tapi aku tahu dia juga senang berada dalam posisi ini. Jantungnya berdetak riuh, jelas terdengar olehku. "Hatimu berdegup di depan hatiku."

"Kau benar-benar harus menghentikan kebiasaan membuatku malu, Soonyoung."

Tidak satupun dari kami bergerak untuk menjauh. Pelukan itu jadi hangat dan aku suka betapa lenganku pas melingkari pinggangnya. Dia melengkapiku.

Aku tertawa. "Omong-omong, kenapa topik kita jadi melenceng, huh?"

"Kau yang mulai."

"Yah, yah. Sekarang aku serius, aku mau pendapatmu."

"Hoshi."

"Heh?"

"Hoshi. Aku memilihkan nama 'Hoshi' untukmu." ujarnya.

"Alasannya?"

"Karena aku menyukai bintang dan kau adalah bintang milikku."

.

.

Waktu aku kecil, aku tidak pernah membayangkan hidup bermandikan cahaya latar. Semua orang tahu, menjadi pewaris perusahaan besar sama artinya dengan pendidikan tinggi dan tidak ada impian konyol. Tapi nyatanya aku dibesarkan pemilik rumah makan dan skenario berubah total. Dan sekarang, di sinilah aku, melambai pada para penggemar yang datang ke _showcase_ sekaligus _fansign_ pertama 'Hoshi'.

Aku memikirkan Jeonghan, juga Seungchol. Kira-kira mereka berkata apa pada pelanggan kami saat mengetahui aku sekarang muncul di layar kaca. Tiga tahun berlalu sejak aku pergi ke Gyeonggi dan aku hanya pernah mengirimi orangtua angkatku itu selembar amplop berisi surat. Sungguh kurang ajar. Aku penasaran apa mereka akan mengamuk jika aku tiba-tiba datang berkunjung?

Debutku terbilang sukses dan kini aku terkenal sebagai artis dengan penampilan panggung yang energik.

 _Single_ pertamaku berjudul _Jam Jam_. Hiphop lekat di setiap bait liriknya. Aku diperkenalkan pada laki-laki muda seumuran bernama Boo Seungkwan dan dia menjadi manajerku sejak itu.

Pelan-pelan, karirku meranjak naik. Aku sering dipanggil untuk mengisi program musik dan pernah ditantang menjadi pembawa acara sementara untuk menggantikan _MC_ terkenal, Kim Heechul. Aku masuk nominasi penyanyi solo pendatang baru terbaik dan menang; selisih beberapa persen dari Jun yang melakukan debutnya berbarengan denganku.

Direktur menawariku apartemen mewah di Seoul. Aku menolak. Aku selalu pulang ke apartemen kami tak peduli betapa lelah membuatku ingin menyerah dan menginap di hotel menjadi alternatif menggoda. Jihoon selalu di sana untuk membukakan pintu dan menyeduhkan kopi untukku.

Semuanya sempurna. Menjadi bintang lumayan menyenangkan. Tidak ada yang patut dikhawatirkan.

.

.

Jihoon masih bermusik.

Kebanyakan lagu Jihoon bercerita tentang impian.

Dalam gambarannya, masa muda identik dengan utopia; berkebalikan dengan apa yang sebenarnya dia lewati dalam hidup.

Suatu kali, kami berpapasan di koridor gedung agensiku.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Jihoon?"

Aku menarik tangannya hingga produser musikku, Bumzu, datang dan memanggil Jihoon: "Woozi!"

"Woozi?" Keningku berkerut.

"Oh, Hoshi. Kebetulan kau ada di sini," Produser Bumzu menyapaku. Lalu melihat tanganku yang memegang tangan Jihoon, "apa kalian saling kenal?"

 _Dia bahkan pacarku, Pak!_

Aku melepas tangan Jihoon kemudian mengusap tengkuk. "Ah bukan, tadi kami hanya tidak sengaja bertabrakan."

Bumzu menggangguk-angguk paham.

"Dia adalah Woozi, orang yang selama ini menulis lagu untukmu." Dia merangkul bahu Jihoon dengan akrab sementara Jihoon mengeluarkan tawa kecil yang sedikit dipaksa. "Dan Woozi, pria di depanmu adalah 'Hoshi'." lanjutnya, menunjukku. "Aku tahu ini pertama kalinya kalian bertemu karena Woozi selalu menolak saat aku ingin mengenalkannya padamu dan kau, Hoshi, sedang sibuk dengan promosi lagu baru. Ini sungguh kebetulan yang diperkaya!"

Setelah produser Bumzu pergi, aku langsung mengajak Jihoon ke toilet dan menuntut penjelasan padanya.

Dia mengaku jika telah bekerja untuk agensiku lama bahkan sebelum aku ikut bergabung di dalamnya. Nama aliasnya adalah Woozi, seperti kata produser Bumzu. Aku tak memperkarakan lebih lanjut karena kupikir ini justru ide bagus untuk bekerja bersama kekasihmu.

Kontrak tak kasat mata terbangun di antara kami. Aku seniman, dia pencipta karyanya.

Entah mengapa, lagu yang ditulis Jihoon terus-terusan memboyong sukses sehingga dengan demikian, Hoshi ikut meroket. Kami melaju tak terbatas dan melampaui perkiraan. Mini albumku mencetak rekor jual.

Jihoon masih mengurung diri selama mengerjakan proyek tapi syukurlah sekarang dia mengulur sedikit waktu untuk berbaring di pangkuanku saat akhir minggu tiba. Sesekali, kami bertukar kecupan di sela-sela drama kesukaan Jihoon. Kami sama-sama kehabisan napas dan merona sampai ke telinga.

.

.

Menjadi idola berarti bersedia membagi privasimu pada publik. Aku tidak tahu darimana mereka bisa tahu kalau aku tidak tinggal sendiri. Situs penggemar menggembar-gemborkan bahwa aku punya teman seatap. Salahku juga, di wawancara langsung kemarin mungkin negasiku mengimplikasikan kehidupan pribadi – termasuk kenyataan aku tinggal dengan seseorang.

Aku bersinar bukan karena murni impianku. Jihoon separuh bertanggungjawab menjadikanku seperti sekarang. Hoshi dikerubuti penggemar, tapi bukan berarti bebas dari antis.

Jihoon jadi sasaran dan hampir saja dia tertabrak mobil yang dikendarai entah siapa perempuan gila yang sekarang ditahan polisi distrik karena membuat kekacauan.

Untunglah aku tidak terlambat. Misalkan aku menuruti ajakan Seungkwan berpesta di mal pusat entah apa yang kini terjadi pada Jihoon. Bisa jadi kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi.

Aku terbangun di brankar klinik, sepertiga sadar karena efek bius masih menguasai tubuhku. Langit-langit ruangan terasa begitu jauh. Saat aku mencoba duduk, mataku sedikit kabur. Jihoon meremas tanganku dan aku tersenyum meyakinkannya bahwa aku tidak apa-apa.

"Jangan katakan apapun karena aku tidak mau dengar."

Kami hanya bergenggaman tangan sampai dia tertidur di sisi brankarku.

Besoknya, agensi mengadakan kumpul media untuk meluruskan skandal yang kubuat (sejujurnya aku ragu menyebutnya skandal karena kenyataan bahwa Jihoon bukan sekedar kenalanku memang tidak bohong). Aku berpura-pura bahwa Jihoon bukan siapa-siapaku dan kembali menjadi Hoshi. Bagi seorang idola pria, karirmu runtuh ketika kau tertangkap basah punya pasangan – apalagi jika pasanganmu sesama lelaki.

Jihoon hanya pasrah karena tidak ada jalan lain untuk membuatku tetap laku dijual selain berakting menjadi lajang.

.

.

22 November. Aku menolak panggilan manggung dan mengosongkan jadwal demi berada di rumah seharian bersama Jihoon. Dia bertanya apakah tidak masalah kalau aku ambil cuti dadakan; kujawab apa salahnya meliburkan diri setelah bekerja 24/7 selama berhari-hari. Seungkwan membombardir ponselku dengan pesan teks yang isinya makian karena telah membuatnya bernegosiasi dengan para produser acara. Mereka kelabakan karena aku seperti hilang ditelan bumi. Baterai kucabut, ponsel kulempar dan terselip di sela-sela bantalan sofa; hari ini hanya ada aku dan Jihoon.

Ini hari spesialnya tapi entah lupa atau memang sifat pekerja keras sudah mengalir dalam darahnya, Jihoon tidak libur menulis lagu.

Yang membuatku lebih kesal, dia baru turun saat aku meneriakkan namanya berulang-ulang.

"Tunda dulu menulis liriknya. Aku sudah susah payah mengikuti langkah-langkah di buku panduan ini hanya untuk menyiapkan kejutan."

"Mana ada kejutan yang dibocorkan di awal? Dasar aneh," cibirnya. Jihoon menghampiriku yang bergulat dengan hiasan kue. Gula halus beterbangan ke permukaan piring dan sendok. Cokelat leleh mulai mengeras dan menempel di atas konter dapur. Tempat ini tak ubahnya kapal pecah.

Aku tak ambil pusing. Beres-beres bisa nanti. Pokoknya aku berhasil memanggang kue ulangtahun untuk Jihoon tahun ini.

Aku memasang lilin angka 21 dan menyalakannya dengan pemantik. Membawa kue tersebut ke hadapan Jihoon.

"Selamat ulangtahun. Semoga makin sukses dengan pekerjaanmu mengarang lagu, makin diberkati, dan semoga makin romantis padaku."

Jihoon memalingkan wajah. Kebiasaannya saat merasa malu. Pelan-pelan kami mempelajari satu sama lain melalui interaksi hari-hari dan secara alami kami dapat saling mengerti maksud satu sama lain meski tidak dibahasakan.

"Buat apa ucapan ulangtahunnya. Kau sudah mengucapkannya tadi pagi." katanya, lalu meniup lilin di atas kue sambil mengucap permohonan.

"Kapan?" Dahiku berkerut karena mencoba mengingat.

"Jangan bilang kau sudah lupa? Aish, seburuk apa memorimu itu, Soonyoung?!"

Aku terkekeh karena kuakui, selain lambat, aku buruk dalam mengingat hal-hal tertentu.

"Apa yang kauminta?" tanyaku, mengalihkan pertanyaannya.

"Bukan sesuatu yang khusus."

Dia mengambil krim di atas kue buatanku dan mengolesnya ke wajah dan rambutku. Kami perang mengoleskan krim dan meski aku sedikit kecewa kue itu tidak jadi dimakan, aku puas karena Jihoon tertawa bebas. Dapur menjadi lebih hancur lagi daripada sebelumnya.

Ulangtahun kami hanya berjarak beberapa bulan; aku tidak sabar menanti tahun depan tiba karena ingin mengulangi momen yang ada sekarang.

.

"Apa hadiahku?"

"Kau tidak bisa lihat?"

Dia mencari tapi aku memang tidak menyembunyikan apapun. Tidak pula dengan kotak hadiah atau taburan konfeti. Hanya aku berdiri di depannya.

"Kau?"

"Kupersembahkan hari ini demi kau. Aku bohong sudah bilang mendapat libur, hehe. Jangan berharap banyak, ya. Aku penyanyi miskin. Belum cukup kaya untuk memberikanmu mobil _sport_ keren dan rumah mewah, jadi saat ini aku hanya bisa memberikan waktuku," Aku menyibukkan diri dengan menatap langit-langit, memperkirakan bahwa tidak lama lagi kami bisa pindah dari apartemen sempit ini. Menurutku, saldo tabunganku hampir mencukupi untuk memenuhi dua keinginan tersebut. Semoga.

Jihoon menarik kerahku, berjinjit, dan semua dilakukannya hanya untuk menciumku. Dia amatir. Dia mundur, kemudian mengulanginya beberapa kali tapi semuanya tidak mendatangkan hasil lebih memuaskan. Dia memiringkan kepala, menggigit bibirku, dan mengumpat karena aku menggodanya dengan tidak membuka mulut sama sekali.

Aku terkekeh. "Kau liar seperti perawan diberi obat perangsang."

"Diam!"

"Maaf, maaf. Cuma bercanda. Aku suka ciumanmu," Kuacak rambutnya. Lalu mencuri kecupan singkat di pelipisnya. Aku ingin berjalan ke kamar, tidur dengan nyaman karena perlu menyiapkan energi untuk mendapatkan ceramah berbabak-babak dari Seungkwan esok hari. Tapi langkahku terhenti karena Jihoon menarik bajuku dari belakang.

"Tidurlah di kamarku malam ini."

"Kau minta kutemani?" Baiklah. Jihoon tipe yang mudah untuk pulas, jadi tidak memakan banyak waktu membuatnya tertidur. Paling-paling aku akan bernyanyi lagu yang dia tulis dan setelah dia tidur aku bisa pergi tidur juga.

"Kaubilang kau menghadiahkan _mu_? Aku minta kau tidur bersamaku."

Aku berbalik cepat, menemukannya tepat di balik punggung dengan tangan bergemetar. "Tidur ... yang bagaimana?"

Pelipis Jihoon berkedut dan dia meledak, "Sebagai pasangan kekasih, dasar kau bodoh! Kau bernyanyi lagu cinta tapi tidak bisa membaca situasinya. Kau itu sungguh bodoh!"

Oh.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi jangan minta berhenti di tengah-tengah karena itu percuma. Malam ini kau _tidak boleh_ tidur, mengerti?"

Jihoon mengangguk. Aku tidak tahu ternyata dia masokis.

Kutarik tangannya dengan agak tergesa. Kami melangkah lebar-lebar ke arah kamarnya yang terletak tepat di samping kamarku. Simpan Seungkwan dan mulut berisiknya untuk besok. Sekarang, di hadapanku adalah Jihoon dan kesempatan ini sudah kutunggu-tunggu sejak dulu.

.

Pintu kamarnya berderit saat kututup. Kukunci meski tidak ada orang lain selain kami di dalam sana. Kutarik gorden rapat-rapat sampai tidak bercelah. Penerangan kumatikan. Satu-satunya sinar berasal dari lampu tidur di samping ranjang Jihoon, hanya cukup untuk membuat kami bertukar ekspresi satu sama lain.

Jihoon gugup. Jarinya mencari distraksi dan menemukan selimut untuk diremas. Pahanya mengatup seperti kedinginan padahal tidak ada pendingin ruangan di kamarnya.

Dia duduk di pinggiran ranjangnya, tidak tahu melakukan apa. Aku berdiri di depannya, melucuti atasan dan menghampirinya. Alih-alih menghindar, Jihoon mempersilahkan aku bergabung bersamanya.

"Maaf, aku belum berpengalaman," katanya, pelan seperti berbisik.

"Aku juga belum. Kita sesama pemula." Aku melumat bibirnya. Jihoon mendesah dan ketika bibirnya terbuka, aku mencuri momen untuk memasukkan lidahku ke dalam mulutnya. Giginya berderet rapih dan aku mengabsennya mulai dari geraham hingga taring. Liur kami bercampur.

Jihoon mendorong bahuku karena dia kewalahan, membutuhkan napas.

Keringat jagung muncul di dahinya, aku mengusapnya lembut dan dia berbaring di bawahku.

Gerakan kami murni insting. Terkadang kami berhenti karena terlalu tergesa-gesa dan memulainya lagi. Jihoon menarik leherku mendekat sehingga kami berciuman lebih lekat. Tanganku merayap ke bawah dan mengendurkan tali celana piyamanya. Lututku bersinggungan dengan selangkangan Jihoon, dia melenguh.

Tanganku yang lain menelusup ke balik bajunya. Sensasi ujung jemari yang bertemu dengan kulit perut sulit dibahasakan. Pinggang Jihoon sempit, dan aku mengalungkan lenganku beberapa saat di sana.

Jihoon mencengkram bahuku, berkata dia butuh pelepasan. Aku menyuruhnya sabar sejenak, memberinya sentuhan dari pangkal rambut hingga ujung kelingking kakinya. Setrum statis membuat tubuh kami bergejolak dan ingin lebih.

Sudah lama aku tidak masturbasi dan melakukan hal sejauh ini dengan Jihoon tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas di benakku.

Separuh terpejam, aku menghisap kulit lehernya keras-keras. Jihoon mengerang, entah sakit atau nikmat aku tidak tahu. Namun nampaknya dia cukup senang dengan usahaku.

Dia bertanya apakah ada yang menggangguku dan kubalas jika aku hanya terlalu terkejut, tidak menyangka kalau permintaannya adalah keinginanku selama ini.

Aku meneruskan dengan menghadiahkannya kecupan. Di tangannya, dahinya, hidungnya, kelopak matanya, pipinya, tulang selangkanya, betisnya, seluruhnya. Tidak ada yang tertinggal.

Jihoon sungguh submisif; dia membuat tangannya seperti dikekang. Kuladeni dia dengan mengunci kedua pergelangan tangannya di atas kepala. Kami tertawa bersama. Terus bertindihan hingga hawa di atas ranjang berubah panas dan menagih langkah selanjutnya.

Selimut kasur Jihoon acak-acakan. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan kami yang setengah telanjang. Wajah seks Jihoon nampak adiktif dengan mulut yang tercecer campuran liur kami berdua. Dia menghirup oksigen rakus, dadanya kembang kempis dan aku tersangka utamanya. Tubuh Jihoon adalah kanvas sempurna bagi tanda kepemilikan dan aku bangga telah membuat beberapa di bawah dagunya.

Kulepaskan baju dan celana dalam Jihoon, menghempaskannya ke lantai dan sengaja membuatnya berserakan. Kini dia polos apa adanya. Mataku nakal dan tidak berkedip memandang.

"Jangan ditatap lama-lama begitu, aku malu!"

Ada-ada saja. Di sini gelap jadi aku tidak melihatnya secara terang-terangan, bukan?

Tapi jika tidak diladeni, Jihoon pasti tersinggung. "Buat apa malu, kaupunya tubuh yang indah," kataku sambil membuka kaitan jins yang mengungkung ereksiku dan ikut membuangnya ke lantai.

Aku tidak pro memanjakan seseorang karena aku bukan gigolo. Daripada mengeluarkan gombal tidak mutu, kasih sayangku lebih konkret dan berwujud aksi. Jihoon menjambak rambutku saat aku membuat gerakan naik-turun terhadap sesuatu yang mengeras di selangkangannya.

"Jihoon, jangan berharap hal yang romantis." Aku melebarkan kakinya dan menekuk mereka untuk membawanya ke atas pundakku.

Aku masuk. Perlahan tapi tidak mengambil jeda. Raut Jihoon mengandung puluhan ekspresi ambigu untuk diterjemahkan. Dia kesakitan, bersuara melengking di kala melenguh. Cakarnya kuat menggali punggung bebasku, mengukir mahakarya yang panjang dan perih. Telah sampai pangkal, aku langsung tarik gas. Jihoon mencibirku tega. Aku menyeringai melihat bulumatanya basah. Sayang sekali pengalaman pertamanya harus menjadi permainan kasar. Saat telah agak terbiasa, dia mengejar supaya kami selaras, betisnya terikat di pinggulku. Paha kami saling bertepuk, meriah mengalahkan kembang api, saat aku mundur dan menghentak prostat yang membuatnya terengah digiring nikmat.

Aku tuna ritme. Kami bersetubuh mentah-mentah. Ereksi tumpul menggesek dinding sempit. Semesta kami disulap jadi nama berdua. Kami menghitung satu-dua-satu-dua dan tersenyum memiliki malam ini untuk dibagi. Aku menutup tubuh kami dengan selimut, tidak rela kekasihku diintip bulan di luar jendela.

Yang terjadi kemudian terlalu indah untuk kurangkai. Kami terhubung. Kami mengarang lagu dengan desahan dan erangan. Kami merajut sarang cinta dengan benang-benang saliva. Kami bermain dengan tempo. Kebanyakan adalah stakato. Napas yang berkejar-kejaran, pelukan, dan pernyataan naif dari sepasang orang yang membangun harapan.

Jihoon mengucapkannya dengan setengah tertidur tapi semuanya terngiang di pikiranku hingga aku insomnia. Besoknya, dia terbangun dan kembali menjadi galak. Aku melompat dari ranjangnya dan mengutuk kenapa pagi terlalu cepat datang.

" _Aku mencintaimu juga, Soonyoung."_

 _._

 _._

"Di kota lama, kita tidak punya kesempatan melihat pemandangan seindah ini," Aku menoleh, Jihoon meniup jarinya yang dingin karena musim gugur hampir mencapai akhir dan suhu sudah menyamai musim dingin.

"Rasanya seperti sudah lama sekali."

Ini adalah tepat setahun kami pindah ke ibukota. 'Hoshi' akan menelurkan album ketiganya dalam waktu dekat dan aku diberi jadwal kosong beberapa hari untuk bersiap. Alih-alih menggunakannya untuk rileks, aku menghabiskan liburku dengan Jihoon, memandangi skeneri Seoul malam hari.

Aku mengambil teleskop dan karpet gulung serta dua bantal kecil. Kembali ke balkon, aku menggelar karpet dan menyuruh Jihoon berbaring di sebelahku. "Kaubilang, kausuka bintang," kataku.

Jihoon mengangguk. Aku menyodorkannya teleskop. "Pakailah untuk melihatnya lebih jelas. Aku beli yang harganya mahal, jadi tidak mungkin meleset."

"Artis tenar punya cara masing-masing untuk menghamburkan uangnya, ternyata." cibirnya.

Aku mencubit sudut mulut Jihoon, "Kata-katamu masih seperti paprika. Pedas."

Jihoon menjulurkan lidah kemudian mengintip langit lewat teleskop.

"Apa yang kaudapat?" tanyaku.

"Sejumlah bintang yang bersinar terang. Letaknya berjauh-jauhan."

"Ah."

"Indah sekali, Soonyoung. Aku bahkan bisa menghitung mereka dengan jelas."

"Hmm."

"Siapa kita?" tanyanya, bermain-main dengan lelucon lama.

"Dua pecundang yang mencintai bintang."

Aku menyisiri rambut Jihoon dengan jemariku. Dari jingga, pilihan Jihoon jatuh pada abu-abu metalik. Dia memang kreatif.

"Bibi Jeonghan menanyakan kabarmu."

"Loh?"

"Aku pulang ke Busan, mengunjungi restoran Paman Seungchol saat kau ada di gedung agensi untuk membicarakan rencana konsep album barumu. Kau benar-benar anak kurang ajar, Soonyoung. Sudah terkenal malah jadi lupa pada mereka. Siapa yang dulu pernah bilang akan datang pada mereka saat sukses, huh? Tukang bual."

"Aku tidak diberikan waktu untuk pergi ke mana-mana, Jihoon."

"Libur satu minggumu masih sisa beberapa hari, bukan? Inisiatif sedikit, jangan tunggu disuruh."

Aku menggembungkan pipi. "Aku mau pulang kalau denganmu."

"Kau itu lelaki dewasa, Soonyoung. Tanpa aku pun kau tidak mungkin tersesat."

"Ayolaaah~"

Jihoon menghela napas. "Kau berhutang satu padaku."

"Besok, ya?"

Dia memutar bolamatanya dan aku masuk ke dalam untuk mengepak beberapa potong baju ke kopor.

.

.

Jeonghan bercecer airmata dan Seungchol memelukku dengan tenaga seorang ayah yang lama tidak jumpa anaknya. Pengunjung restoran memandang kami keheranan hingga seorang siswi sekolah berseru: "Hoshi! Kau 10:10 Hoshi, kan?!" dan membuat aku kewalahan meladeni permintaan foto bersama.

Jihoon melenggang ke dapur restoran, meletakkan oleh-oleh yang kami bawa dan memasak gurita. Dia bahkan menyapa pemuda di konter kasir sembari melambai sedikit. Sejak kapan dia jadi akrab dengan Mingyu?

Kami menginap semalam dan Jeonghan nyaris tidak membiarkanku kembali ke Seoul kalau saja Seungchol tidak menahannya.

.

.

Seungkwan bilang, jadwalku setelah ini adalah menghadiri acara bincang-bincang bersama artis paling digilai tahun ini. Tamu yang diundang ada aku, aktor drama remaja Chwe Hansol, serta grup idola perempuan bergaya SWAG; EXID. Aku sedang berada dalam _van_ , sibuk dirias dan mendengar ocehan berisik Seungkwan tentang betapa naik daunnya aku akhir-akhir ini.

"... kemudian kau dibicarakan di situs penggemar dan banyak yang menyukaimu! Bahkan para Bibi tetanggahapal lagumu, Kak! Aku ingat dulu susah sekali menyaingi banyak penyanyi muda tampan dan kau tetap bertahan (malah makin terkenal) setelah tiga tahun berlalu. Bahkan _fanbase_ kita sangat sedikit, aku hampir menyerah. Untung saja—"

"Haish, iya, iya, Seungkwan-ah. Aku sudah mendengar itu setidaknya lima kali hari ini jadi bisakah kau diam dan lebih baik jelaskan apa yang harus kulakukan di jadwalku yang sekarang sebelum aku kabur karena kau sangat berisik, geez."

Manajerku cemberut tapi aku terlalu malas membuat perasaannya membaik. Mode biasa saja mulutnya ada seratus, apalagi jika dia berapi-api. Dia membuka catatannya, menunjuk sebaris tulisan yang ditandai dengan _highlighter_. "Acaramu dimulai pukul sembilan dan selesai pukul sebelas malam. Dan sekarang sudah pukul ...," Melirik jam tangannya, Seungkwan melanjutkan, "delapan tigapuluh. Masih tersisa setengah jam untuk bersantai."

Aku dituntun ke belakang panggung, menunggu iklan komersil ditampilkan dan aku baru diperkenankan masuk. Direktur produksi acara ini berjanji pada Seungkwan akan memberiku bonus apabila berhasil menaikkan _rating_ acara setidaknya 2%. Dia mengajakku bercanda; bahkan kalau niat aku bisa saja membuat semua penonton melihat acaranya!

Saat aku memasuki ruang siaran, beberapa gadis penggemar mengangkat patok dengan tulisan namaku dan aku mengerling, mereka menjerit. Kim Heechul menyuruhku duduk di sofa torkuis, aku melakukannya begitu semangat sehingga badanku memantul dan membuat semua staf sekaligus penonton di sana tertawa keras melihatnya. Beberapa saat setelah ruangan kembali tenang, Heechul berdeham, mengajak Hansol bergabung dengan kami; aku bergeser untuk membagi tempat duduk padanya. EXID belum dipanggil karena rencananya mereka baru akan dipanggil di pertengahan acara.

"Oke pemirsa. Kita kembali dalam program _'Ssstt, Rahasia Artis Punya Kita Juga!'_ karena apapun yang menyangkut artis naik daun ada di sini. Bersama saya, Heechul, selebriti Galaksi, akan memandu Anda selama dua jam ke depan."

Pemirsa bayaran bertepuktangan riuh agar kesannya ramai.

"Jadi ... sekarang kita punya dua artis berbakat bersama kita! Aku bisa merasakan tensi aneh karena sekarang ada tiga orang tampan mengisi layar teve Anda. Wuoh." Heechul menunjuk aku dan Hansol satu persatu dengan gaya yang khas.

"Nah, artis pertama yang akan kita perkenalkan adalah ... Hoshi duluan." Dia memandangku dan kertas _quest_ di tangannya. "Debut di tahun 2013 dengan mengusung tema pop-hiphop, kini telah sukses membawa pulang dua kali berturut-turut penghargaan solois pria tenar tahunan. Pria yang besar di Busan ini punya ribuan penggemar yang tersebar di seluruh Korea. Oh, dan bahkan ada yang menyebut jumlahnya bertambah dua kali lipat setelah album ketiganya, _Humanuseum √A_ dirilis seminggu lalu. Sekarang, dia sedang melakukan promosi _single_ berjudul _Adore U_ yang menjadi lagu utama album barunya sekaligus _original soundtrack_ drama _In the Mood of Love; You_."

Aku menyengir. "Sepertinya penulis naskah berlebihan. Aku rasa penggemarku yang membuatku meraih sukses seperti sekarang ini. Aku tidak peduli dengan jumlah selama kami bisa saling terhubung. Aku bukan apa-apa tanpa cinta mereka." Kubuat bentuk hati. "Terima kasih untuk dukungannya. _What time is it? 10:10!_ "

"Wow, dia bahkan sangat rendah hati. Kalau aku mungkin sudah berkoar-koar di media sosial tentang betapa tenarnya aku!" Heechul mengerutkan kening dan tangannya bersiku di pinggang. Para penonton terkekeh.

"Dan di sebelahnya, Hansol." Heechul mengerling pada Hansol dan yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum malu. "Aktor muda ini memulai karirnya sebagai artis cilik. Kalau Anda memerhatikan dengan benar, wajahnya tidak asing lagi karena dia sering membintangi iklan produk makanan dan minuman ringan. Baru menginjak usia 17 tahun ini tapi sudah berhasil membintangi banyak film layar lebar dan beradu akting dengan bintang papan atas." Dia memiringkan kepala, "Hei, Produser, _mereka_ berkaitan karena drama mendatang yang dibintangi Hansol juga berjudul _In the Mood of Love;_ _You_! Apa ini kebetulan?!"

Hansol dan aku tertawa. "Kami memang terlibat bersama dalam proyek itu. Tapi ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dan melihat langsung Senior Hansol." ucapku, "sebenarnya aku sempat terkejut mengetahui jika dia lebih muda dariku!" Aku memandang Hansol sekilas, "dan aku iri dengan kenyataan bahwa dia jauh lebih tampan kalau dilihat dari dekat ..."

Heechul terkekeh. "Oh, betapa jujur. Tenang saja, Hoshi-ah, kau juga tampan walaupun tetap aku yang paling tampan di sini."

Hansol tak mau ketinggalan. "Aku justru mendapati mata Kak Hoshi sangat lucu dan menarik."

"Bentuk mataku, ya? Ini terlalu sipit kurasa."

Sebelum acara berkembang menjadi obrolan antara aku dan Hansol, Heechul mengibaskan kertas _quest_ dan menatapku, "Jadi, bisa jelaskan bagaimana konsep lagu _Adore U_ dan bagaimana bisa lagu ini dijadikan _OST_ drama _In the Mood of Love; You_. Bukan berarti aku tidak suka, aku juga ikut mendengarkan dan sekarang lagu itu menjadi salah satu dari daftar putarku. Musikmu benar-benar menggerakkkan orang!"

Di dalam diriku, aku cukup bangga karena seorang Heechul bahkan mendengarkan karyaku. Aku menahan seringaian sebelum angkat bicara. "Pada dasarnya, _Adore U_ adalah lagu ceria dengan lirik ringan tentang pemuda yang tergila-gila pada seorang gadis. Dengan mendengarnya sekali, pendengar dapat langsung menangkap maksudnya. Intinya lagu ini sangat pas bagi selera remaja. Drama _In the Mood of Love; You_ juga harus ditonton karena pemirsa akan merasakan keterkaitan lirik _Adore U_ dengan setiap adegan yang muncul dalam drama itu."

"Aah. Aku jadi mengerti kenapa staf kalian memilihnya." Heechul mengangguk-angguk. Beralih memandang Hansol, "Hansol-sshi, boleh kutahu kau di situ berperan sebagai siapa?"

"Aku memerankan Lee Taebin. Heroinnya bernama Yang Eunjoo, diperankan oleh Kim Jisoo." kata Hansol.

"Bisa ceritakan secara ringkas jalan ceritanya?" tawar Heechul.

" _In the Mood of Love; You_ menceritakan tentang dua pemuda-pemudi bersahabat sejak kecil yang tumbuh besar bersama, mereka bermain bersama, masuk sekolah yang sama, bahkan memiliki kebiasaan hampir serupa sehingga teman-teman mereka menyangka mereka pacaran. Mereka hanya bersikap seperti biasa, walaupun Taebin sungguhan menyukai Jisoo. Di hari perpisahan, Taebin bermaksud mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Jisoo, tapi keduluan oleh pria lain, si idola sekolah; Jeon Dongtae. Mengubur sakit hati, Taebin melanjutkan kuliah ke New York, dan mendapatkan pacar virtual bernama Jang Sujeong. Saat pulang ke Korea untuk menemui sekaligus melamar Sujeong, Taebin terkejut bahwa Sujeong tak lain ada Jisoo sahabatnya. Jisoo kemudian mengaku bahwa dia tidak menyukai Taebin dengan cara yang sama (segi romantis) namun tidak bisa menerima ide jika suatu hari Taebin akan menikahi orang lain selain dirinya. Dalam hatinya, Taebin juga berharap bahwa Sujeong itu adalah Jisoo. Akhirnya tentu saja _happy-ending._ " Hansol menutup kalimat dengan senyum teretas dari bibirnya.

"Jadi mereka hanya membohongi perasaan sendiri dan bertemu karena memang sudah jodoh sejak awal, lucu sekali."

"Ya. Karena drama ini mengangkat kisah kehidupan sehari-hari, staf kami menyelipkan beberapa humor segar yang cocok dan mudah dicerna segala umur. Saat penayangan perdana untuk para pemain tempo lalu saja aku terbahak-bahak."

"Begitu ... Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin menonton," Heechul melirik _quest,_ "katanya drama ini akan tayang tidak lama lagi."

"Benar. Drama ini akan menjadi pengganti drama _Run!_ yang hampir tamat di stasiun KBS." Hansol membalas.

"Kalau Hoshi, apakah kau hanya mengisi _soundtrack_ saja tanpa ikut ambil bagian dalam drama?" Ditanya tiba-tiba, aku tersentak sebentar sebelum menggeleng. "Aku belum mahir berakting."

"Kau harus mencoba. Tidak semua dari aktor handal memulai dengan bakat cemerlang," komentar Heechul.

Lalu satu jam berlalu dengan pembicaraan panjang-lebar tentang karirku dan Hansol sepanjang wajah kami menghiasi layar kaca. Suka-duka menjadi selebriti, dan naik-turun kehidupan idola. Aku menceritakan rentetan peristiwa sejak aku tidak memiliki mimpi sama sekali, menjalani hari-hari sebagai _trainee_ , sampai sekarang aku dapat kesempatan ongkang-ongkang kaki. Setelah jeda komersil selama beberapa menit, tim produksi menggesturkan Heechul untuk memanggil artis lain yang juga menjadi tamu. EXID masuk dengan anggun mulai dari Solji sampai terakhir, Hani.

Mereka berlima duduk di sofa panjang lain yang berhadapan dengan sofa tempatku duduk bersama Hansol.

Heechul mengenalkan mereka berikut penghargaan dan _MV-MV_ yang telah mereka miliki. Tanpa disangka, Junghwa lumayan banyak bicara meski dari luar terlihat seperti pendiam. Di sela-sela acara bincang-bincang tersebut, ada telepon masuk yang dikhususkan di segmen _'tanya artismu'_.

Permintaan penggemar ini tergolong kasar bagiku; dia meminta aku dan Hansol mencium pipi salah satu personil EXID yang aku sukai.

Dahiku berkerut tak suka, aku merasakan jariku menekuk dan akan membuat kepalan karena ini adalah jebakan. Dalam kontrak itu tidak tertulis jika ada keharusan untuk menuruti permintaan dari fans, namun Direktur Produksi ngotot memasukkannya entah karena alasan apa. Mustahil Seungkwan tidak memberitahu karena dia selalu membacakan isi setiap kontrak dengan jelas sebelum aku setuju untuk mengambilnya.

Aku berusaha menyikapi setenang mungkin. Acara ini ditayangkan langsung. Tidak lucu sekali jika aku mengamuk dan mengobrak-abrik kamera perekam karena aku hanya akan dicap gila nantinya.

Berbeda denganku, Hansol tampak datar dan seolah tidak terganggu meski aku yakin dia juga tidak setuju.

Aku tidak bisa lupa motif permintaan si penggemar sial itu: _Untuk membuktikan rumor jika idola pria sekarang sudah tidak menyukai perempuan lagi_.

Salah satu fanatik anti-gay. Bukan pertama kali. Aku tidak terkejut karena semenjak gosip aku menyukai sesama pria menyebar bagai infeksi virus. Industri ini membingungkan, seorang idola bisa mendapatkan nama jika menciptakan skandal tapi di saat yang sama akan dibuang jika memiliki skandal.

Demi apapun, aku bukan homoseksual. Aku hanya melakukannya untuk Jihoon. Aku rela menyimpang karena itu adalah Jihoon.

Aku tidak keberatan untuk mencium pipi seorang wanita, karena aku tahu aku masih tertarik pada mereka. Akan tetapi, aku tidak bisa melakukannya sebab aku sudah punya Jihoon. Kontak fisik dengan satu atau dua gadis akan terhitung selingkuh walaupun dengan alasan pekerjaan.

"Ah, forum antifans Hoshi menyebutkan jika kau adalah penyuka sesama jenis. Benarkah itu?" Heechul memberiku pandangan mempertanyakan. Pun Hansol. Lima gadis dari EXID itu juga. Mereka tampak menunggu reaksiku.

Aku menarik napas seraya memejamkan mata sebelum memberi jawaban. Satu hal yang kuharapkan adalah Jihoon sibuk memproduksi musik sehingga tidak punya waktu untuk menonton tayangan ini. Dia tidak pernah tertarik pada program televisi kecuali film drama. "Apakah mereka bercanda? Bagaimana bisa kau menyukai laki-laki lain saat banyak perempuan cantik dan seksi di sekitarmu?"

"Hoho," Heechul menunjukkan jari tengah ke arah kamera yang tengah menyorotnya, "kaudengar itu _Bitches_! Berhenti menyebarkan gosip aneh yang tidak pada tempatnya!"

Aku teriris melihat tingkah Heechul.

"Apa? Pembuktian?" Heechul mengikuti gerak bibir salah satu tim kreatif di titik buta kamera dan dia memandangku dengan tatapan kompromi. Pening akan menjadi tumor jika tidak diberantas, sehingga aku melakukan hal paling tidak terduga oleh mereka semua. Itu hanya berlangsung beberapa milisekon.

Aku mengecup pipi Hyelin hanya karena dia yang jaraknya paling dekat denganku. Gadis itu tampak terkejut dan tidak lama kemudian merona. Ciuman itu terlampau kasual. Dingin dan hambar. Aku tidak merasakan yang sama seperti jika aku melakukannya pada Jihoon.

Kupikir aku mengerti ketika kutipan di sebuah buku mengatakan bahwa kau tidak mencium orang lain seperti kau mencium kekasihmu. Meskipun pasanganmu adalah diva termolek, jika kau tidak mencintainya maka sebuah sentuhan bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan, tidak akan berubah menjadi suatu afeksi. Sebab, cinta merupakan emosi yang kuat sehingga kau baru mampu membedakan esensi dari berbagai macam hal jika ditujukan pada seseorang yang kaucintai.

.

.

"Jihoon, aku pulang!"

Pintu terbuka dan Jihoon menyambutku datar walau tangannya bergerak mengambil tas serta mantel dari punggungku yang rasanya hampir patah.

"Apa-apaan dengan wajahmu itu, setidaknya tersenyumlah padaku begitu aku pulang. Bukankah itu yang umum dilakukan semua gadis pada kekasihnya?" Ups, aku salah bicara—

"Maaf saja karena aku bukan gadis dan tidak bisa bersikap manis." ucapnya sinis. Dia meletakkan mantelku ke dalam mesin cuci. Lalu setelah menaruh cangkir kopi di atas meja makan, Jihoon bergegas menuju kamarnya tanpa minat berbasa-basi denganku.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Aku menghadangnya. Aku hidup bersama Jihoon bukan untuk satu-dua hari. Jadi, alami bagiku untuk tahu jika dia tengah marah karena dia menolak memandangku sejak membukakan pintu.

"Bisakah kau minggir dari sana? Ini sudah larut, aku mengantuk dan ingin tidur."

"Aku tidak akan minggir sebelum kaujelaskan alasan kenapa kau marah padaku."

"Aku tidak marah."

"Sayangnya, kau tidak menatapku." Aku menangkup wajahnya, menaikkan dagunya, "Tatap aku sekarang."

Jihoon melempar pandangan ke samping, tetap bersikeras. Aku membawa tubuhnya ke dalam tautan lengan. Jejariku terkalung di belakang punggungnya sementara kepalanya bersembunyi ke dadaku. "Aku minta maaf jika memang ada salah, oke. Tapi aku tidak akan mengerti jika kau tidak bilang. Katakan apa salahku dan aku janji akan menebusnya," bisikku. Aku mengecup pucuk kepala Jihoon berulang-ulang.

"Acara _talkshow_."

Rupanya Jihoon menonton. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku, "Kau pernah dengar ungkapan bahwa segala sesuatu yang dilakukan di layar kaca semata-mata _setting_ untuk meraup untung? Aku melakukannya."

"Kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh dengan ciuman itu?" gumamnya. Bibirnya yang bergerak menggelitik tulang selangkaku.

"Mana mungkin. Sejuta wanita cantik di luar sana tidak bisa menggantikanmu."

"Tapi pernyataanmu membuatku ragu."

"Aku akui sampai sekarang aku tidak yakin apakah preferensiku hetero, homo, atau bahkan biseksual, tapi yang jelas tidak ada siapapun yang membuatku tergila-gila sampai taraf _ini_ kecuali kau. Aku hanya menginginkanmu. Kau hanya harus percaya."

Tangan Jihoon yang awalnya geming di sisi badannya, merayap pelan sampai akhirnya meremas kerah belakangku. "Akan kucoba."

"Aku mencintaimu," bisikku.

Dia meletakkan dagunya ke bahuku. "Aku tidak akan melepasmu."

.

.

Seusai menampilkan performa penutup di _Juara Pertunjukan_ , perwakilan majalah _Bigger Times_ menghampiriku dan Seungkwan yang berada di belakang panggung. Aku sedang melahap puding instan sisa dari kulkas ketika mereka meminta sesi wawancara eksklusif padaku untuk dimasukkan _headline_ rubrik selebriti mingguan. Kalau ingin jujur, aku sedang letih dan tidak mau diusik; tapi menolak orang bukanlah keahlianku. Jadi, di sinilah kami, memerhatikan sang perwakilan majalah yang menebar propaganda.

"Kapan waktunya?"

"Selasa depan. Kami harap kau bisa menyediakan jadwal untuk kami."

Aku menoleh pada Seungkwan dan dia memberi aprovasi. "Pekan depan jadwalmu agak longgar, Kak. Selasa sama sekali kosong, tapi Rabu kau penuh dari pagi hingga malam."

"Baiklah. Tolong kaususun jadwalku untuk wawancara _Bigger Times_ hari Selasa."

"Aiaiai, Kapten!" koor Seungkwan, meletakkan hormat di ujung dahinya.

Selasa tiba tanpa perlu dijemput. Mataku diberi riasan _smokey_ karena selain wawancara, mereka akan mengambil sejumlah gambar. Aku bertukar pesan dengan Jihoon dan tersenyum saat dia mengirim fotonya dengan rambut bangun tidur mirip sarang burung.

Seungkwan menepuk bahuku.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan di dalam?" Aku membalik layar ponselku agar Seungkwan tidak bisa lihat.

"Karena mereka bilang rubrik ini mengupas tentangmu, kurasa kau harus menceritakan tentang dirimu hingga ke seluk-beluk," Seungkwan menggigit jari, tampak ragu juga. "Tapi aku takut mereka mengorek terlalu dalam, jadi kusarankan kau jangan terlalu histeris menjawabnya."

"Dengan kata lain, aku hanya harus menjawab pertanyaan yang mereka ajukan dan selebihnya tidak usah banyak bicara?"

"Lebih baik begitu, Kak. Insting wartawan kadang lebih peka dari hidung anjing. Jadi kusarankan agar kau diam saja ikuti alur. Tetap menyenangkan seperti imejmu yang biasa, tapi jangan terlalu mencolok."

Aku mengangguk.

.

.

Saat kecil dulu, aku tidak pernah menjadi anak yang takut pada petir. Jika hujan deras turun dan banyak gemuruh menyambar-nyambar, yang kulakukan adalah mengusap uap di jendela dan menatap keluar; karena laju air hujan yang masuk ke selokan selalu menarik untuk dilewatkan. Suatu kali, pernah ketika aku tengah melakukannya, Jeonghan menghampiri dan memelukku dari belakang.

Dia bertanya apa yang sedang kuperbuat, dan aku membalas singkat dengan 'melihat hujan'. Aku tidak pernah gentar pada petir, atau suaranya, ataupun daya gelegarnya yang bahkan mampu merubuhkan pohon besar. Namun hari itu entah mengapa aku ingin bersikap melankolis; bergelayut pada pangkuan Jeonghan dan terpejam damai.

"Aku rindu ibu."

Jeonghan melempar senyum penuh jaminan. Dia membalas gumamanku dengan tangan lembut yang menyikat rambutku dan ucapannya yang halus: "Bukankah mulai kemarin aku adalah ibumu?"

Aku tidak membalas tapi Jeonghan tidak butuh balasan. Dia terus di sana, memangku aku yang bergeliat seperti bayi kucing mencari kehangatan. Seungchol lantas datang bergabung, bertutur bahwa dia belum pernah sebahagia itu melihat kami bisa berkumpul bertiga dengan candaan ringan.

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan saat hujan turun lagi ketika kau sudah dewasa?"

Saat itu aku menjawab: "Mencari orang lain yang bisa kuceritakan betapa hujan itu tidak lengkap tanpa ada petir."

Seungchol bergidik; "Kau memang anak yang aneh."

Aku tidak melakukan apa yang kukatakan sebab Jihoon ternyata takut pada petir. Aku menariknya berdekatan di sofa dan kami menggulung diri dengan selimut tebal, jari kaki kami bersentuhan. Jihoon cepat tertidur sementara aku mengaguminya beberapa saat sebelum ikut memejamkan mata dan menjemput mimpiku sendiri.

.

.

Hasil wawancaraku dengan _Bigger Times_ disebarluaskan seminggu kemudian.

Foto yang mereka pajang adalah satu dengan aku yang dibabat kemeja _Gues_ dan denim _Leevi's_ selutut.

Jihoon nekat membeli satu dari toserba terdekat meski aku telah menjamin bahwa Seungkwan punya kopian majalah tersebut setidaknya lima eksemplar.

Sembari memanggang makaroni skotel, Jihoon mencoba melakukan dwitugas dengan sebelah tangannya yang membalik lembar demi lembar majalah.

Aku menghela napas, meneguk susu cair tawar, dan memeriksa ponsel untuk mempelajari jadwalku untuk dua hari ke depan.

Tidak biasanya Seungkwan mengirim surel sepagi itu; jadi aku tahu ada yang aneh. Belum habis keheranan, firasatku terbukti sebab Seungkwan berkata untukku memeriksa isi _Bigger Times_ sekarang juga. Aku menghampiri Jihoon. "Aku bisa pinjam sebentar majalahnya?"

Dari pemahamanku, kurasa Jihoon belum membalik ke halaman yang mana memampang profil dan isi wawancaraku. Aku lega. Dia menyerahkannya tanpa banyak komentar.

Seharusnya aku tahu kalau pers tidak akan dilirik kecuali membumbui beritanya dengan sedikit rekayasa.

( **Artis muda berbakat, Hoshi, mengonfirmasi bahwa dirinya biseksual**.)

.

Segera, siang itu aku pergi ke gedung kantor _Bigger Times_ dengan Seungkwan yang gelisah di sampingku.

Direktur agensiku nampaknya belum tahu sebab aku tidak dihubungi untuk meminta penjelasan.

Jihoon kebingungan karena aku sudah bilang akan berada di rumah seharian tapi tiba-tiba saja pergi mendadak dengan perut belum terisi. Aku menggunakan alasan: "Bosku minta rekaman ulang karena yang kemarin kurang memuaskan." Tentu saja, aku mengangkut serta majalah yang Jihoon beli karena aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk membuatnya khawatir.

Seungkwan menyingkirkan peluh yang entah mengapa tidak bisa berhenti mengalir di dahinya. "Apa saja yang kaulakukan, Kak? Bukankah aku sudah berpesan?"

"Aku mana tahu! Kemarin aku hanya diam dan menjawab apa yang mereka tanya! Hanya itu." Darahku mendidih.

"Tapi kenapa mereka berusaha mengungkitnya lagi? Apa mungkin jawabanmu ambigu?"

"Sumpah, Seungkwan. Aku hanya bilang 'ya' untuk pernyataan yang memang benar, dan 'tidak' untuk sebaliknya. Mereka hanya mengada-ada. Dan aku masih ingat sekali, apa-apa saja yang mereka tanyakan!" Aku nyaris meninju dinding lorong namun kuurungkan sebab Jihoon pernah berkata aku harus mengontrol emosi jika tak ingin lekas hipertensi.

Seungkwan depresi. "Apa yang orang-orang itu coba lakukan sebenarnya? Apa mereka punya dendam pribadi dengan perusahaan kita?" Aku kasihan padanya karena secara tidak langsung, masalahku adalah masalahnya juga. Dia menanggung stres yang sama banyak denganku.

Langkah kami yang bergegas dan mataku yang membara sukses berbuah perhatian; terlebih ketika aku mendobrak pintu ruangan CEO mereka. Terlalu keras untuk dibilang melabrak. Aku sedang sangat murka.

"Apakah menurutmu menulis sesuatu yang bohong tentang orang lain patut dijual? Apa kau bangga bisa makan dari hasil menipu?!" Aku tidak harus repot memberi salam karena babi gendut itu sedang memunggungi kami.

Dia memutar kursinya, dan Seungkwan menahan tinjuku tetap di kepalan. "Silahkan duduk dan bicara baik-baik. Aku tidak punya waktu banyak. Atau jika kau bersikeras, aku bisa memanggil petugas keamanan, terserah." katanya.

Aku tidak duduk. "Dasar kau manusia rendah. Jangan sebut dirimu atasan jika tidak memerhatikan apa yang bawahanmu perbuat untuk membuat perusahaan ini tetap berjalan. Kalian menulis fitnah."

"Orang-orangku dari seksi reportase tidak pernah menulis sesuatu yang rendah seperti membual. Jika kau heran kenapa isi wawancaramu jadi seperti itu, ingat lagi apa yang kaulakukan di hari wawancara."

"Kemarin, mereka tidak menanyakan satu halpun tentang orientasi atau segala hal yang berkaitan dengan itu. Aku lurus. Tarik edisi ini dari peredaran atau akan kutuntut kau dengan tuduhan pencemaran nama baik." geramku, melempar produk perusahaannya tepat ke muka.

"Jika kau tidak merasa pemberitaan kami salah, seharusnya kau tidak perlu semarah itu."

Seungkwan terdiam sebentar. Aku enyah dari ruangan itu dengan raut dingin dari CEO _Bigger Times_.

Ponselku bergetar di saku.

 _Kau harus tahu aku tidak akan berhenti menjadi manajer orang hebat sepertimu, Kak._

.

Aku merekam video berdurasi singkat yang isinya adalah pengonfirmasian sepihak.

Tujuannya untuk penggemar atau antifans; agar mereka tidak banyak berdebat dan membuat _posting_ menyebalkan di media sosial.

 _ **Aku bisa buktikan kalau aku suka perempuan 100%. Aku masih suka gadis imut daripada laki-laki. Bagi yang ingin percaya, kupersilahkan. Dan aku sedang jatuh cinta pada penggemarku sendiri.**_

Satu jam setelah kuterbitkan, video tersebut memperoleh delapan ribu _views,_ dan kolom komentar penuh dengan dukungan.

Ada sejumlah akun yang mengirimi cacian pedas, tapi aku tidak akan memikirkannya karena aku hanya perlu fokus pada orang yang menyukaiku; bukan yang berusaha membuatku jatuh.

.

.

Konsep kepercayaan bukan sesuatu yang mudah untuk dipahami seseorang.

Orang dewasa saja kadang bisa minder karena kurang bisa memanajemen kapan harus melupakan kritik orang lain, atau menjadi pendengar dan memperbaiki kekurangan.

Oleh karena sifatnya yang abstrak, kepercayaan hanya dapat diperoleh apabila kita benar-benar merasa tepat dan aman.

Kepercayaan mudah tumbuh pada dua orang yang saling mengenal sejak lama. Tapi, jika tidak dipelihara, kepercayaan bisa menjadi bumerang dan titik awal dari membenci. Dengan kata lain, terlalu percaya sama saja dengan memberikan harapanmu pada hati orang lain dan menunggu apakah dia bisa menjaganya atau malah berakhir mengkhianati.

Aku pernah bohong pada Jihoon. Berkali-kali. Aku takut suatu saat dia akan muak dan beranjak tanpa melontarkan basa-basi.

Dan aku sedih sekali ketika dia selesai menatap layar komputer, menghadapku, menantang mataku dengan tatapan sarat perasaan yang bertumpuk-tumpuk. Ketika aku membuka laman histori, muncul beberapa tautan asing. Dia mengunjungi akun SNS-ku dan melihat video yang kuunggah beberapa saat lalu. Selain itu, ada tab yang membuka sebuah blog yang berisikan daftar pertanyaan tentang preferensi seksual yang tepat. (Q: _Apakah normal dan di mana batasan normal itu berlaku? /_ A: _Ketika kau tertarik pada lawan jenismu._ )

Dia berlalu dengan pertanyaan: "Soonyoung, apakah _kita_ memang kurang?"

Jihoon terbaring di ranjang ditemani isakan kecil sementara aku melorot di depan pintu kamarnya, takut untuk mengetuk.

"Kenapa mencintaimu harus ditebus dengan rasa bersalah dari banyak orang? Apakah tidak bisa kita hidup dengan baik, mengurusi apa yang hanya menjadi urusan pribadi? Aku tidak pernah memilih kepada siapa aku memutuskan untuk jatuh cinta. Termasuk untuk jatuh cinta padamu."

Airmataku tak bisa dicegah dan kami menangis dengan cara masing-masing. Karena Jihoon tahu aku publik figur, dan kebohongan adalah satu-satunya yang dapat menyelamatkan eksistensiku. Dari penghakiman, dari pandangan mencerca orang-orang, dari apapun yang bisa mengorek kehidupanku lebih dalam. Dan karena Jihoon tidak bisa terekspos agar hubungan kami tetap menjadi rahasia.

Jika ini Amerika, mungkin kami bisa lebih bahagia.

.

.

Ada peribahasa kacang lupa akan kulitnya. Dia digunakan untuk menggambarkan keadaan ketika seseorang berada pada puncak teratas dan melupakan bagaimana dulunya dia berasal. Meninggalkan sahabat, keluarga, bahkan pasangan demi mengejar apa yang dimilikinya sekarang.

Tetapi menurutku wajar jika manusia memiliki sifat sombong. Semakin sukses seseorang, tak bisa dihindari bahwa semakin tinggi pula level yang dia punya. Ada jarak antara langit dan permukaan tanah, dan itu tidak bisa disepelekan. Aku yakin tidak ada yang memulai dari atas; bahkan selebriti paling terkenal pun meniti karir dari dasar. Jadi, mengapa harus mempersalahkan ketika seseorang dari kalangan bawah mengalami masa tenar dan jadi sedikit angkuh. Mereka hanya baru merasakan; berbeda dengan yang memang terlahir beruntung. Kita bukan boneka; tidak bisa selamanya statis dan berakting sempurna di depan publik. Walau manusia dirancang untuk berpura-pura, kita tetap punya emosi dan jiwa.

Aku rindu Jihoon.

Akhir-akhir ini aku semakin jarang pulang ke rumah kami dan menggunakan hotel berbintang sebagai tempat istirahat. Pekerjaan bergelayut bagai wanita minta perhatian. Aku terlalu lelah untuk menyetir pulang ataupun menyetop taksi – minta diantar Seungkwan pernah terpikir olehku, tapi aku buru-buru menghapus ide itu karena dia akan tahu jika aku dan Jihoon serumah.

Seungkwan menepuk bahuku dengan pengertian saat dia berkata jadwalku untuk hari itu telah habis.

Sekarang pukul empat dini hari dan aku baru mendapat jatah istirahat.

Seusai mandi, aku menyandarkan tubuhku ke kepala ranjang. Pinggangku nyeri bukan main, pihak acara sialan itu menyuruhku menari nonstop dan jika aku bergerak lebih lama lagi kupikir tulang pinggangku akan patah. Aku membebat rambutku yang masih basah lalu meraih ponsel di nakas. Sejak pagi aku belum mengecek ponsel karena memang tidak sempat; waktu tersedia bagiku hanya untuk melakukan pekerjaan.

Ada 27 pesan belum dibaca dan 10 panggilan tidak terjawab. Semuanya dari Jihoon.

Pesan paling bawah dikirim Jihoon kemarin, pukul satu siang. Itu berarti dia mengirimnya saat aku sedang menjadi bintang tamu _Idola Mingguan_. Aku mengusap layar ke atas; pesan-pesan paling lama hanya berjarak hitungan menit dari yang terakhir dikirimnya.

Aku membukanya satu persatu.

 _Soonyoung, kau sudah makan siang? – 13:00 KST_

 _Jangan lupa makan karena aku tidak akan mengurusmu jika kau sakit. – 13:32 KST_

 _Aku sudah makan siang. Menunya adalah_ kimbap _dari restoran orangtuamu! Itu oleh-oleh dan aku menyimpannya di kulkas. – 13:41 KST_

 _Benar. Dua hari lalu aku mengunjungi mereka dan Bibi Jeonghan kelihatan sangat senang. Keluargamu belum berubah; masih menakjubkan seperti terakhir kali kita mengunjungi mereka. Ah, Paman Seungchol sedikit berbeda. Rambutnya sudah mulai tumbuh uban! Sayang sekali aku hanya datang sendiri ... padahal kalau kau ikut, pasti akan lebih ramai. – 14:00 KST_

 _Mereka menanyakan kabarmu ..., dan juga menunggumu untuk mengunjungi mereka ... – 14:01 KST_

 _Kau tidak membalas pesanku sama sekali. Apa kau ketinggalan sumpitmu? Huh, bagaimana kau bisa ceroboh begitu?! – 14:02 KST_

 _Baiklah, jangan menyesal karena_ kimbap _-nya kuhabiskan! – 14:03 KST_

 _Hei, aku melihatmu di teve! Kenapa wajahmu cemberut? Kau harus tersenyum saat ada kamera menyorotmu! – 14:05 KST_

 _Ahhh. Kau membuatku kesal saja! – 14:23 KST_

 _Soonyoung~! – 15:00 KST_

 _Kau orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah kukenal, lalala. – 15:12 KST_

 _Aku tahu. Kau marah karena aku pergi sendirian? – 15:18 KST_

 _Soonyoung. :( – 18:20 KST_

 _Lain kali aku akan bilang dan mengajakmu jika ingin pergi. – 19:19 KST_

 _Makanya, cepatlah pulang. – 20:07 KST_

 _Kau berniat membuat rekor? Kali ini berapa lama ..., ini sudah seminggu, Soonyoung. – 21:01 KST_

 _Sesibuk itukah? – 21:36 KST_

 _Maaf. Aku memang egois tapi kau mengenalku lebih baik dari siapapun. – 22:22 KST_

 _Aku menunggumu di depan pintu. – 23:00 KST_

 _Aku mengantuk, Soonyoung. Cepatlah pulang. – 23:13 KST_

 _Boleh aku tidur duluan? – 01:01 KST_

 _Pintunya kubiarkan tidak terkunci. – 01:21 KST_

 _Kautahu, Soonyoung? Kupikir aku tidak bisa tidur jika belum melihat wajahmu. – 01:28 KST_

 _Heh. Melihat di teve dengan melihat langsung bedanya banyak! Aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu. – 02:03 KST_

 _Jangan buat aku mengatakannya, Soonyoung. – 02:15 KST_

 _Kau licik. Kau benar-benar licik. – 02:20 KST_

 _._

 _Aku minta maaf karena baru sempat membalasmu setelah semua telepon dan pesan yang kaukirim padaku. Maaf karena membuatmu menunggu. Maaf karena kau harus makan sendirian. Maaf karena kita sangat sulit bertemu. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa memelukmu. Maaf karena membuatmu terpaksa mengatakan sesuatu yang tak ingin kaukatakan. Dan aku jauh, jauh lebih merasakannya daripada yang bisa kaurasakan padaku. Aku juga merindukanmu, Jihoon. Sangat rindu. Maaf untuk bersikap egois, tapi aku minta kau jangan bosan menantiku pulang. Aku mencintaimu._ (Aku mengirimkannya tepat ketika jam digital di ponsel menunjukkan pukul 4 dinihari.)

Aku tertidur dengan mendekap pesan paling terbaru dari Jihoon hari itu.

 _ **Aku merindukanmu, bodoh. – 03:10 KST**_

 _._

.

Tidak pasti siapa yang duluan membangun tembok di antara kami, tapi aku merasa bahwa kian hari, Jihoon kian sulit untuk kuraih.

Aku senang sekarang dia sering menginisiasi pembicaraan kami. Di lain pihak aku takut karena dia bukan lagi Jihoon yang dulu kukenal. Cara makannya, cara berjalannya, cara tidurnya, hingga caranya menatap mataku kini berbeda dengan kemarin. Aku tidak bisa menemukan Jihoon meski kami bertatapan mesra.

Jihoon jadi sensitif dengan segalanya.

Dia memasang cermin-cermin besar di seluruh penjuru rumah.

"Soonyoung, jangan memasukkan terlalu banyak iga. Itu bisa memicu kolesterol dalam darah."

"Hei Soonyoung, bukankah gerakan yang itu cukup menyenangkan? Belum lagi, dia bisa menurunkan timbunan lemak jahat."

Larangan keras diet dengan daging, latihan membentuk badan yang baik, sampai kaset berisi tutorial untuk hidup ideal terdengar memuakkan di telingaku.

Juga, aku benci pertanyaan yang paling kuhindari tapi selalu tidak pernah luput dia bawa.

"Soonyoung, apakah aku cukup sempurna?"

Persetan dengan kesempurnaan. Bukankah setiap manusia diciptakan dengan segores cela? Maka dari itu, manusia hanya perlu bersama untuk menjadi sempurna. Dia punya aku, dia bisa mengandalkanku untuk menutup borok masa lalunya. Sementara aku akan bergantung padanya, menjadikannya tumpuan ketika aku merasa segalanya tidak baik-baik saja. Kami bisa memilih masa depan yang diinginkan. Bermimpi bebas tanpa takut dikekang.

Aku benci mengakuinya, namun Jihoon memang berubah.

Aku ingin bertanya apa yang harus kubayar untuk membuatnya kembali tapi aku terlalu pengecut menerima jawabannya.

Karena aku sudah tahu; dia ingin menjadi terbaik karena semua orang sekarang mendesakku untuk menggandeng gadis.

(Padahal, aku tidak sedikitpun berpikir untuk pergi darinya meski seisi dunia membuang kami.)

.

.

Sejak awal, aku tahu Jihoon punya cela. Dia guci porselen cantik yang retakannya berada di dalam sehingga orang tidak akan menyadarinya. Akan tetapi, meski cacat yang dia punya terlalu banyak untuk ditanggung hingga semua pergi meninggalkannya, aku tetap akan di sisi Jihoon untuk mencintainya.

Aku terima segala minus yang Jihoon miliki karena aku menginginkannya sebagai dirinya. Dan sebagai kekasih, tentu saja aku sadar jika ada yang berbeda dari Jihoon akhir-akhir ini. Seiring aku semakin terkenal sebagai penyanyi, perilakunya semakin aneh.

Intensitas biasnya menjadi-jadi ketika aku mulai jarang pulang ke rumah karena pekerjaan.

Dia terlalu sering pergi ke kamar mandi, terutama setelah selesai makan. Aku membunuh penasaranku dengan membuntutinya dan ketika dia keluar dari sana, wajahnya pucat seperti melihat hantu. Tenaganya seolah terkuras habis dan jika tidak berpegangan ke tembok, kurasa dia akan limbung.

Aku bertanya apakah dia sakit namun dia menjawab hanya sedang tidak enak badan. Dia bahkan memberiku senyuman. Aku tahu selarik senyuman tidak selalu memiliki makna bagus, yang mana membuat kekhawatiranku padanya semakin konkret saja.

Saat Jihoon meminta ijin kembali ke kamar, aku melihat botol kaca bening terjatuh dari saku celananya dan dia buru-buru mengambilnya sebelum aku sempat membaca tulisan di labelnya.

.

.

Pukul satu dini hari. Aku terbangun dengan urgensi tertentu. Kutarik selimut hati-hati dan melirik ke samping di mana Jihoon tertidur pulas.

"Maafkan aku." Aku berbisik sangat pelan kemudian mengecup dahinya yang tertutup anak rambut.

Aku harus menyudahinya.

.

"Soonyoung, apakah kaulihat botol obat yang kusimpan di laci nakas?" Jihoon mencari tak ubahnya orang kesetanan, "yang warnanya bening!"

Aku menggeram, bangkit dari sofa dan membuang koran pagiku, menghampirinya di lantai atas. "Botol obat apa?"

"Obat _ku_. Jangan bilang kau membuangnya?" tudingnya dingin. Pandangannya macam stalaktit, tajam menembus ulu dada. Memang tidak bisa disangkal, tersangka utama adalah aku. Dan memang aku pelakunya.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah memegang-megang propertimu tanpa ijin, Jihoon." Dia masih mempertahankan curiganya walau aku bergestur putih tanpa dosa. Aktingku perlu kulatih lebih bagus.

Jihoon mengacak habis isi kamar kami. Bantal, weker, pakaian dan kertas-kertas berserakan tanpa pola di segala penjuru. "Sialan. Aku harus menemukannya sekarang karena waktu sarapan telah hampir habis."

Mulanya aku tahan, tapi semakin dibiarkan Jihoon justru tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti mencari. Kepalaku seperti akan meledak. Aku bergegas ke bawah dengan membawa serta sebilah pisau dan botol obat Jihoon yang semalam sengaja kusembunyikan. Aku kembali ke kamar, menjeblak pintu keras-keras. Dia menoleh. Sedetik sebelum dia mengutarakan pikirannya, aku mencekal lengannya dengan kuat.

"Apa _ini_ yang kauinginkan?!" Aku berteriak pada Jihoon. Kulempar botol obat yang dia cari, menghamburkan isinya dengan pisau lipat seperti mengoyak usus sapi. Sejumlah pil melompat keluar, bergelindingan dan jatuh tepat di depan kakinya.

Jihoon menatapku cukup lama sebelum berlutut, memunguti pil-pil yang terjatuh dan menggenggamnya di tangan seolah-olah hidupnya tergantung padanya.

"Apa kau sekarang belajar menjadi pecandu?!" Aku menudingnya, suaraku menggelegar untuk ukuran kamar kami. Aku menuding Jihoon tanpa tahu pasti duduk perkaranya. Jihoon tidak menjawab sepatah katapun tapi aku melihat beberapa tetes airmata turun dari dagunya.

Aku mencekal lengannya, tidak mengendurkannya meski Jihoon meringis sakit. "Obat-obatan apa ini, Jihoon?" Suaraku bergetar. Aku menahan tangis. "Sakit apa yang kauderita sehingga tidak berani bilang padaku?"

"Lepas." katanya. Tidak ada kata-kata selanjutnya meski aku menanti sabar. Jihoon hanya minta dilepaskan.

"Kau sakit apa?"

"Kau tidak perlu peduli. Hanya lakukan semua seperti biasa dan berpura-pura tidak ada yang terjadi."

"Kau berubah, Jihoon."

Jihoon tertawa, miris dan di saat bersamaan terdengar sangat menyedihkan. "Aku berubah." katanya. Dia menatapku frustasi, lantas mendorong dadaku dengan telunjuk. Aku merasa waktu berjalan terlalu lama karena Jihoon yang rapuh adalah penyiksaan bagiku. "Dan jika kau bertanya kenapa aku berubah, tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri!"

Aku ingin mengungkapkan aku mencintainya dan , tapi yang termuntahkan dari mulutku adalah: "Buang semua obat-obatan itu! Sekarang juga, Jihoon!"

Dia mengerutkan alisnya, tangisnya dihapus kasar. "Jangan pernah kau berani mengatur-atur hidupku!"

.

.

Pekerjaan makin menyita segalanya dariku.

Waktu istirahat, apalagi.

Hubungan kami belum membaik; semakin parah di setiap harinya.

Aku mempunyai kantung mata dan hanya merindukan tidur sehingga menjadi sangat sensitif terhadap sesuatu. Maka, ketika Jihoon menyambutku dengan ajakan berpisah, aku tidak bisa terima dan tantrum hebat. Piring makan berserakan, serpihannya terpental ke mana-mana. Di sebelah kaki meja, di kolong mesin cuci, bahkan di telapak kakiku yang tidak mengenakan sandal rumah. Aku terlalu takut kehilangan Jihoon hingga tidak peduli rasa sakit tertusuk beling.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi, Jihoon."

Jihoon merusak partitur meskipun aku tahu dia paling sayang benda itu setelah gitarnya.

"Tapi kenyataannya, sangat sulit membuat diriku percaya bahwa kau mencintaiku seperti dulu. Aku depresi memikirkan apakah hanya aku yang berjuang sementara kau memiliki orang lain dalam pelukanmu. Aku tahu kau publik figur; kaupunya penggemar sehingga hatimu tergadai, tidak mungkin kumiliki sendiri. Aku hanya takut kehilangan dan kausebut ini posesif. Sebut aku posesif karena ya, aku melakukannya sebab memikirkan bahwa kau akan meninggalkanku.

"Aku selalu bertanya apakah aku cukup baik bagimu. Kau selalu bilang padaku untuk menjadi diri sendiri. Tapi kau tidak mengerti. Tentang seberapa keras aku mencoba setiap harinya. Aku bisa tinggal terpisah, tapi aku tidak mampu menyingkirkan pikiran aneh yang bersarang di kepalaku jika kau berada di luar."

Aku memegang tangannya, namun dia menghempaskan tanpa butuh lama. "Hapus bayangan-bayangan aneh itu. Aku hanya butuh kau, Jihoon."

Dia memutar bolamata. "Kau harus tahu, aku juga butuh kamu. Aku cinta padamu sebanyak aku membencimu. Aku membencimu yang jauh dari jangkauan. Kau mengaduk-aduk perasaanku. Aku lelah. Tapi rasanya, aku lelah mencintaimu, Soonyoung. Aku ingin berhenti karena aku juga ingin berhenti dihantui ketakutan akan ditinggalkan.

"Aku bertahan dengan keyakinan bahwa kita memiliki cinta yang sama. Tapi aku tahu semakin lama, aku semakin delusional karena itu tidak bekerja. Kau bisa memilih satu di antara ribuan wanita. Kau bisa mencampakkanku tanpa perlu konfirmasi. Kau bisa saja melupakanku karena pada dasarnya kau bukan penyuka laki-laki!"

Tiga hari setelah mengungkapkan pikirannya tersebut, Jihoon menjadi bisu total. Tidurnya tampak sangat damai daripada dulu-dulu. Senyumnya membuatku takut dan rindu di waktu bersamaan.

.

.

Sudah sebulan kuputuskan untuk mengasingkan diri, pergi dari gemerlap cahaya artifisial, hiruk pikuk Gangnam yang memuakkan. Bosku sibuk dengan pekerjaannya mencari tumbal baru. Pria itu kalang kabut dan hampir putus asa mencari _Hoshi_. Jadi dia membuka sayembara bagi bakat-bakat muda, tapi publik tidak puas dengan imitasi. Mereka menginginkan Hoshi. Mereka menginginkan aku. Aku tidak akan berubah pikiran. Selama itu pula _headline_ koran ibukota memasang fotoku dan mengarang berita kehilanganku sesekali. Para buruh tinta bodoh; bisa saja kalian menulis aku terlalu frustasi kemudian gantung diri meski kenyataannya aku hidup dan bernapas dengan cukup baik di sini. Aku tidak peduli, selama aku bersama Jihoon, aku bersedia membuang tetek bengek tidak penting.

Tempat pelarian kami bukanlah luar negeri. Kami hanya bersembunyi di suatu desa terpencil, yang mana penduduknya tidak punya akses informasi. Aku membangun sebuah hunian, lengkap dengan perapian seperti yang Jihoon impikan. Ukurannya tidak besar, tapi cukup luas bagi kami berguling-guling manja seperti pasangan tahun '80 yang dimabuk cinta. Di sini, kami adalah pemuda asing yang mencari kenyamanan. Kami bebas menjadi diri sendiri. Jauh dari polusi, jauh dari bising Ferarri.

Kami berdua. Hanya memiliki satu sama lainnya. Tapi kami bahagia.

Jihoon berhenti membuat lagu. Gitarnya masih awet, kusimpan di atas lemari baju kami sehingga kapanpun dia rindu, dia bisa kembali memeluknya dan bernyanyi beberapa bait. Aku akan mengeratkan pelukan ketika hujan datang dan memberinya perlindungan saat ketakutan.

Aku lega. Pilihanku meninggalkan kehidupan glamor ternyata sepadan dengan memperoleh senyum Jihoon sepanjang hari. Seharusnya aku melakukannya lebih awal; sebelum Jihoon menjadi lebih dingin seperti sekarang.

Melangkah keluar kamar mandi, aku mendengar bunyi melengking yang asalnya dari dapur. Tanpa risau dengan tetesan air karena belum mengeringkan rambut, aku setengah berlari menghampiri letak keributan.

Ada pemandangan Jihoon terduduk di bangku konter. Posisinya membelakangiku. Dia tetap diam alih-alih mematikan kompor walau air di cerek sudah mendidih.

"Kau harus bersyukur kaupunya aku yang bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah, dasar pemalas." Kuacak rambutnya. Dia tidak memprotes. Aku memeluknya. "Setelah ini gantian kau yang mandi, oke?"

Jihoon ingin mengulur lebih banyak waktu bermalas-malasannya sehingga dia menyandarkan dagunya di bahuku. "Oh, ayolah. Kemarin aku sudah memandikanmu, jangan buat hariku sulit dengan menyuruhku memandikanmu _lagi_ , Jihoon."

Tapi Jihoon tidak beranjak. Sedikitpun. Kutepuk bahunya namun dia bergeming. Kurasa aku tak diberikan pilihan, jadi kugendong dia dengan sikap seorang pria jantan pada mempelainya di malam pertama mereka. Bobot tubuh Jihoon lebih ringan ketimbang yang terakhir kali kuingat. "Apa kau masih bersikeras dengan diet anehmu itu, Jihoon? Kau lebih menyenangkan jika sedikit berisi."

Kami sampai di kamar mandi. Aku tersadar, lupa belum membenahi peralatan mandiku tadi tapi Jihoon kelihatannya tidak keberatan. Kuputar keran setelah memencet tombol merah, mengisi penuh _bathtub_ dengan air hangat. Jihoon benci dingin dan dia paling enggan mandi dengan air dingin.

Aku memulai dengan menggosok lengannya yang putih. "Kau menginginkan apa untuk makan malam hari ini? Aku akan pergi ke minimarket setelah kau selesai berpakaian nanti."

Sebelah tangan Jihoon yang tidak kusibukkan, jatuh ke dalam bak dan dia bicara dengan nada terlampau kecil.

"Apa? Kauingin kue beras lagi? Ayolah, Jihoon, kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak pernah makan kue beras." _Karena itu membangkitkan ingatan._

Kami membuat diskusi mini dan pada akhirnya sepakat untuk makan malam hanya dengan mi instan. Sebab, selain cepat, aku juga tidak perlu repot-repot menyalakan kompor karena di antara kami, aku adalah yang paling buruk dalam memasak. Alasan lainnya adalah karena aku rindu pada Jihoon – agak aneh, mengingat Jihoon sekarang berada dalam pelukanku.

Jihoon kutuntun untuk duduk di pinggiran ranjangnya ketika bunyi bel rumah kami terdengar.

.

.

Aku tahu mungkin itu terlambat.

Namun, tiga hari setelah pertengkaran kami memuncak bulan lalu, aku memilah barang dari kamar Jihoon dan menemukan sebuah persegi berisi harta karunnya.

Surat yang dia tulis di tahun 2011 dan pernah kubaca sekilas, tertimbun bersama banyak foto-foto usang. Ada pasangan dengan wajah identik dengan wajahmu yang memandang kamera dengan bertukar senyuman. Di tengah-tengah mereka, ada Jihoon, mengangkat Gundam hitam dan tertawa dalam kebahagiaan.

Jadi, aku tidak butuh banyak waktu untuk mengenali siapa yang sedang berdiri di hadapanku dan meminta persetujuan untuk masuk ke dalam. Lee Hyunseok dan Jwa Sinbyul; orangtuamu. Pasangan pengusaha-politikus yang namanya sering diberitakan di teve.

Aku memiringkan tubuhku sedikit, memberi akses masuk. Orangtua Jihoon dari kalangan borjuis; pakaian mereka mengilat saking licinnya. Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa bertahun-tahun Jihoon mati-matian merahasiakannya dariku.

Aku menawarkan mereka duduk, lalu melesat ke dapur sebab aku ingin membuat mereka terkesan. Secangkir teh hijau mungkin terlalu murah untuk dijadikan sogokan, tapi aku tidak bisa menyiapkan lebih banyak karena kulkas sedang kehabisan stok bahan makanan. Terserah, setidaknya tidak buruk-buruk amat.

Aku langsung duduk di sofa setelah meletakkan jamuan.

Orangtua pria Jihoon membuka percakapan: "Sudah cukup dengan penderitaanmu, Soonyoung-ah. Kami tidak tega merusak kehidupan pribadimu dengan mengurusi Jihoon."

Penderitaan? Rusak? Mengurusi? Apanya? Apa yang mereka katakan sebenarnya?

"Maaf, Tuan Lee, tapi saya tidak mengerti dengan maksud Anda bagaimana."

Sinbyul – ibu Jihoon, menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Tidak lama setelahnya aku mendengarnya menangis terisak. "Jangan membuatnya makin sulit, Soonyoung-ah." ujarnya. Beliau sempat tersendat saat mengatakan itu. Di sebelahnya, ayahmu merangkul ibumu seraya mendukung ucapan istrinya barusan.

Ah. Aku harus segera naik ke lantai atas dan meminta maaf karena aku membuat orang tersayang Jihoon bersedih karenaku.

"Tapi saya benar-benar tidak paham, Tuan, Nyonya." Apa sekarang suaraku bergetar?

"Kami berterimakasih karena kau telah merawat Jihoonie dengan baik. Dia adalah anak yang tertutup, jadi aku cukup terkejut pada awalnya, mengetahui bahwa dia punya teman yang bisa dipercayai untuk tinggal bersama. Kami sudah mendengar tentang kalian, kami tidak keberatan."

Aku tahu—"Apakah Anda datang ke mari untuk menjemput Jihoon?

"Bagaimanapun, Jihoonie tetap anak kami." Ayahmu berkata tegas. "Kami ingin mengajaknya pulang dan membangun sebuah rumah yang pas baginya."

Rumah? Memangnya apa yang kurang dari tempat tinggal kami sekarang? Jihoon sendiri yang merancangnya dan aku menyewa arsitek terampil dengan akurasi yang tanpa cacat.

Aku butuh jeda cukup panjang untuk membalas: "Aku ... aku tidak bisa meluluskan permintaan Anda."

Harus diketahui. Aku tidak berniat merelakan Jihoon dibawa pulang meski oleh orangtua kandungnya. Dia adalah milikku semenjak kita kabur bersama enam tahun lalu. Mengembalikan Jihoon pada ibu dan ayahnya bukan sebuah pilihan. Itu sama namanya dengan menyerah. Dan dia mengajariku bahwa meski kita adalah pecundang, menyerah berarti kalah. Aku benci kalah. Aku terlahir untuk menang.

"Saya akan terus merawatnya biarpun seisi dunia menentang kami."

Suara vas berbenturan dengan marmer dingin. Sinbyul, dengan bias emosi memuncak di ubun-ubun, meledak dan menumpahkan kemarahannya padaku. Dia perlu ditahan oleh suaminya agar tidak mencakar wajahku demi menyalurkan amukan. "Stop meniru anakku dan sifat keras kepalanya itu. Kau sama sekali tidak menyerupai Jihoon!"

"Aku bukan, Nyonya. Aku adalah Kwon Soonyoung, seseorang yang dipilih Jihoon untuk hidup bersama. Aku menyesal mengatakannya tapi dengan berat hati harus kukatakan bahwa sampai langit rubuh sekalipun aku tidak bisa melepaskan Jihoon untuk Anda bawa kembali."

Irisku kabur. Figur pasangan orangtua Jihoon jadi berbayang. Aku malu pada diriku yang menangis.

Sinbyul belum puas.

"Tapi kau juga tidak bisa terus-terusan menyimpan mayat di rumahmu dan bertingkah seolah-olah _dia_ masih bernapas!"

"Siapa ...?"

Wanita itu menarik napas dalam-dalam. Aku yakin dadanya sesak karena terlalu lama berhadapan dengan anak muda brengsek macam diriku. "Jihoon. Jihoonie sudah mati. Kau harus menerimanya, Soonyoung."

Apakah ini hukuman? Apa ini untuk menebus dosaku? Aku sudah tidak bisa membedakan mana mimpi dan mana nyata karena semuanya terasa tidak ada bedanya.

Aku berdiri, memutar pandangan ke sekeliling. Aku naik ke lantai atas dan segera mendobrak kamarnya. Jihoon tidak ada di manapun untuk ditemukan. Padahal durasiku meninggalkannya duduk di ranjang belum ada setengah jam karena yang kulakukan hanya membuka pintu dan menyediakan teh. Aku mencari ke kamarku, dapur, ruang tengah, bahkan kamar mandi tapi masih nihil. Aku bergegas ke loteng, tapi yang kudapat hanya peti-peti usang berisi seluruh lirik lagu buatan Jihoon sejak kami pindah ke Gyeonggi. Aku turun ke lantai satu, orangtua Jihoon masih di sana. Hyunseok mengirim tatapan mengiba (dia juga kehilangan, bahkan mungkin lebih dari aku, namun berusaha tegar) sementara Sinbyul berucap "Oh, Tuhanku." berulang-ulang karena dia tidak setegar suaminya. Kepalaku seolah dihantam godam raksasa seketika itu juga.

Jihoon ... Ibunya bilang dia sudah mati. Lalu tadi pagi siapa yang berendam di _bathtub_ dan kugosok lengannya dengan sabun? Bukankah itu dia? Aku yakin itu Jihoon.

Jika saja aku tidak ingat kalau Jihoon mendorong kaki bangku dengan leher terikat di seutas tali setelah pertengkaran terakhir kami yang cukup hebat sebulan lalu – dua hari sebelum kami pindah ke desa ini. Aku tidak memanggil petugas dan memandikan mayatnya untuk diawetkan sebab dia terlalu cantik untuk dimasukkan ruang otopsi. Aku membaringkannya di sebuah peti kayu jati dan menyembunyikannya di semak belakang. Tiga hari pertama, Jihoon masih ada di sana; tapi esoknya tubuhnya hilang dan aku menangis semalaman hingga mataku bengkak dan dia kembali, memelukku dari belakang. Bisikannya membuai lalu aku menoleh: "Kau hanya perlu aku, bukan?" katanya. Mungkin itu hanya perlu merelakan jasadnya; sebab aku tak butuh itu selain Jihoon serta senyumnya meyakinkanku tetap berada di sisiku. Setelah itu, hari-hari berikutnya berjalan normal dengan aku yang terbangun pagi-pagi untuk mengulangi kenangan lama.

Yang berbeda adalah, Jihoon jadi sangat tenang, muncul ketika aku merindukannya, sampai-sampai aku terjebak dan keterusan.

Jadi, dia yang memang mati atau aku yang sakit?

.

 _._

 _._

 _ **ENDE.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **zula's note:**

... oke. finish. karya pertama yg kutulis bener-bener panjang sampe aku sendiri butuh waktu untuk meriksa ulangnya. mulainya sejak liburan ngampus kemarin, dicicil 2k atau 1k perhari. tbh, rancangan kasarnya gak sepanjang ini, kupikir pait-paitnya bakalan dpt 8k tapi aku keasyikan di tengah-tengah; dan tertarik utk ngembangin lebih jauh. mebi aku akan nulis yg jauh lebih panjang someday. ((gila)) hahahaha. maaf kalau masih ada typo(s), i always did self-beta.

inspirasi datang dari banyak hal; kuliah, hujan, temen, etc, termasuk bible soonhoon yg bentuknya video. ((kalo mau tau yg mana silahkan pm dan aku nanti kasih))

nah, ini bukan entry pertamaku di fandom svt; tapi ini ff pertama yg kutulis di sini. jadi, bisa dibilang ini debut(?). cuman, publish-nya duluan **sucre**. makasih banyak utk yg udah mau mampir dan baca cerita itu, hehe. aku terguling baca reviewnya yang lucu-lucu bgtzzzzzz.

otp-ku soonhoon; jadi kayaknya aku bakal banyak nulis pairing sweet ini. ;_;) ((sumpah ya mereka kenapa begitu kalo ada kamera ;_;))

ps: since im a music freak, i listen to much songs when write this. i cant mention those all but u r free to listen anything. /shrug. ((byul ost. 200 pounds of beauty: recommended!))

ps2: bisa tebak apa 'penyakit'nya soonyoung & jihoon di sini? tulis di kotak review, ya. nanti yg betul bakal kukasih 1 fik pairing apapun, genre bebas, boleh pilih. ;) ((ayooo tebak tebak kkk)) ((clue: penyakit mereka masuk ke spektrum gangguan emosi dan perilaku))

ps3: STERNE = Bintang ((b. jerman))

ps4: enjoy the omake! k-bye!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[Omake]**

 **(Jihoon)**

Di penghujung tahun, Soonyoung mendobrak pintu kamarku. Saat itu aku sedang menyusun komposisi untuk lagu baru. Lagu baru itu adalah prioritas, tanggungjawab mendesak. Sebab, lagu tersebut akan jadi kompensasi dari diterimanya Soonyoung di agensi yang membuat kesepakatan denganku. Singkatnya, beberapa waktu lalu dia ikut audisi tapi saat semuanya sudah terencana, dia justru pergi di detik-detik terakhir dan membuat kesempatannya buyar. Aku mencaritahu gedung agensi tempatnya diaudisi, lalu menawarkan untuk barter. Aku memperdengarkan komposisi yang selalu kusimpan di ponsel, dan mereka tertarik sebab di hari sekarang, bayaran penulis lagu tergolong mahal dan aku bersedia melakukannya dengan separuh harga asalkan Soonyoung diterbitkan sebagai penyanyi. Aku dan pihak agensi menulis perjanjian hitam-putih dan tandatangan di atas materai.

Aku bangun dari bangku, bersiap untuk memaki caranya namun Soonyoung duluan menutup mulutku dengan telunjuknya. Aku ditarik ke sebuah distro dan dia menyuruhku memilih baju yang kusuka. Buntu ide, aku mencomot asal dan begitu keluar dari ruang ganti, Soonyoung bersiul, memuji bahwa pilihanku lumayan modis. Aku tidak diberi kesempatan bertanya karena dia tidak melepas tautan tangan kami sama sekali. Pasrah mengikuti, aku hanya bisa mengiyakan saat Soonyoung berkata dia lapar dan ingin makan di restoran masakan laut. Dia menghabiskan porsi kepiting saus tiram _deluxe_ empat kali lebih cepat dibanding aku memakan nasi goreng udangku.

Soonyoung mengajakku minum alkohol namun kutolak karena meskipun sudah legal, aku tidak berniat merusak diri. Dia memesan sebotol _soju_ asli dari Changwon, beserta alis yang naik-turun karena dia masih merayuku. Pada akhirnya dia mengalah dan tidak jadi minum juga karena aku mengancam akan mendiamkannya jika dia berani.

Menjelang malam, Soonyoung menyetop taksi dan destinasi yang kukira rumah kami ternyata salah besar. Dia mengajakku melihat festival pergantian tahun. Kami menghampiri berbagai _booth_ , mencoba macam-macam permainan tradisional seperti menyusun lego dan memotong pola.

Soonyoung menawarkanku bermain 'Tembak-dan-Dapatkan'. Aku membeli tiga peluru tapi selalu meleset. Dia hanya membeli satu dan berhasil mendapatkan tedi coklat ukuran sedang. Menyengir lebar dari telinga ke telinga, Soonyoung menyentuhkan moncong boneka tersebut ke pipiku. "Untukmu."

Kami makan permen apel, minum soda berwarna, dan tentu saja cumi-cumi bakar tidak ketinggalan. Soonyoung menarikku menuju stan foto dan kami berpose empat gaya berbeda. Sambil menunggu fotonya selesai dicetak, dia membeli gulali kapas, dan kami menggigitnya dari sisi berlawanan.

Puas dengan urusan perut, Soonyoung mengajakku duduk memandang bintang. Kami menyewa tikar, menggelarnya di bawah pohon ek. Di sekeliling kami juga banyak pasangan melakukan hal yang sama. Satu-satunya yang berbeda adalah hanya kami berdua yang datang membawa pasangan laki-laki. Aku hampir menolak ide Soonyoung tapi dia meyakinkanku bahwa tidak akan ada yang mempermasalahkan sebab semua orang sibuk dengan pasangannya masing-masing.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan sekarang?" tanya Soonyoung. Aku menoleh dan mendapati wajahnya hanya berjarak kurang dari sejengkal dengan wajahku. Aku terpaku sejenak, namun segera mundur ketika dia mengulang pertanyaan.

"Kencan yang menyenangkan." kataku ringkas.

"Hanya itu?"

"Yah, banyak maunya." Dia terkekeh. Tangannya merayap dan menangkap tanganku. Aku balas meremas tangannya. "Terima kasih sudah menyiapkan semua ini untukku. Aku tahu pasti sulit bagimu mencari luang. Kau juga sedang sibuk dengan mini album, kan? Tapi malah berbela-bela diri mengajakku kencan."

Soonyoung memainkan alisnya, "Mana imbalannya?"

Aku memasang mimik terkejut. "Kau pamrih?!"

Dia mencubit ujung hidungku, "Kenapa serius sekali, huh? Aku cuma sedikit bermain-main, Jihoon."

Aku berdengung paham. Lalu, menatap langit sebagai alasan. Soonyoung menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundakku. Genggaman tangan kami tak sekalipun kendur. Diam-diam aku menikmati bagaimana kelingkingnya menyentuh ruas ibu jariku. "Bukankah udaranya mulai dingin? Kenapa kita tidak kembali ke rumah?" gumamku.

"Kita belum bisa pulang sekarang, Jihoon. Masih ada kejutan."

"Apa? Kau mau mengajakku jalan ke mana lagi?"

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mengatakannya saat kembang api diledakkan."

Masih ada satu jam penuh sebelum tengah malam tiba. Langit tampak kosong dari tempat kami memandang dan aku didera bosan. Soonyoung menarikku berdiri.

Setengah jam sebelum pergantian tahun, kami berada dalam antrean kincir angin. Muda-mudi di depan kami tampak sedang dalam masa-masa mabuk cinta lantaran si gadis terus-terusan menggelayut pada pasangannya yang memujinya imut tanpa jeda. Aku tidak fokus hingga Soonyoung mengguncang badanku sedikit untuk membuatku sadar, jeruji kosong berada persis di depan mukaku.

Kami masuk. Aku menempati bangku di kanan, dan Soonyoung di kiri. Seiring jeruji terangkat ke atas, adrenalinku ikut tersulut. Aku mencari distraksi dengan meremas bangku yang kududuki. Dahiku berkerut dan Soonyoung berusaha menahan tawanya. "Mestinya kaubilang kalau takut ketinggian sehingga kita tidak perlu naik sejak awal."

Aku mendecak, ketahuan sekali jika rasa takutku nampak di depannya. "Kalau aku bilang, harga diri yang kubangun susah-payah akan langsung runtuh. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi."

"Terserahmu. Aku tak tanggung kalau kau pipis di celana nanti."

Aku menggeram, "Awas kau saat sudah sampai di bawah nanti."

"Aw, aku takut. Jihoonie kalau mode kesal jadi mengerikan." ejeknya, menutup muka dengan tangkupan tangan seraya menjulurkan lidah. Aku mendesis dan Soonyoung lanjut berucap, "Rileks saja, Jihoon. Kalau dibawa santai, rasa takutmu akan hilang sendiri. Anggap saja kita sedang terbang. Lagipula jika kita jatuh, kalau beruntung kita masih akan hidup. _Fly away, fly away~_ "

Saat jeruji kami berada di puncak tertinggi, itu berarti giliran kami menikmati pemandangan dari atas sana selama beberapa menit sebelum mesin kembali dijalankan.

Aku tengah memandang ke bawah di mana orang-orang tampak seperti semut, kecil dan bergerombol. Lampu festival warna-warni, berkelap-kelip di ujung mataku. Ajaibnya, aku tidak lagi takut berlebihan setelah perkataan terakhir Soonyoung tentang bersikap rileks.

Tiba-tiba Soonyoung menggamit tanganku dan posisinya berlutut di hadapanku.

Jeruji kami bergoyang sedikit, dan aku protes padanya; menyuruhnya duduk lagi di posisi awal agar keseimbangan di sana tetap terjaga.

"Hanya sebentar, Jihoon. Kumohon jangan rusak suasananya."

Separuh enggan, aku mengangguk. Itupun dengan janji jika dia tidak banyak bergerak karena aku sungguh khawatir jika seinci saja kami berubah posisi maka jeruji yang kami naiki ini akan jatuh. Soonyoung menggeleng, mungkin menertawakan pemikiranku yang kekanakan.

Dia menatapku lama dan aku yang tak mengerti apa maksudnya memberinya pandangan heran. "Ada yang aneh di wajahku?"

Soonyoung menggeleng, tangan kananku diraih dan tangan kanannya sendiri menggali sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya. Dia mengeluarkan benda kecil berbentuk bundar; aku kurang yakin semenjak jeruji tidak dilengkapi dengan lampu dan cahaya yang ada hanya berasal dari benda-benda langit. "A-apa ini?" tanyaku.

"Mari kita pindah ke Seoul besok, Jihoon. Aku sudah mengurus kelengkapannya dan mulai malam ini ada truk pengangkut barang yang mengangkut perabot kita ke apartemen baru. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku sudah menyelesaikan administrasi dan—"

"T-tunggu dulu," Kupotong ucapannya. Aku bukan tidak siap; hanya saja, kupikir ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Aku belum memikirkan kemungkinan ini sejak kami datang. "Apa ini semacam 'ikutlah-denganku-dan-jadi-mempelaiku', ah bukan, bukan. Lagipula, siapa mempelai di sini? Aku? Kau? Oh, tentu saja bukan kau." Aku tertawa tapi terdengar garing.

Benda pejal itu diselipkan Soonyoung di jari manisku. Sedikit berkilat ditimpa sinar bulan. Yang aneh adalah ukurannya sangat sempurna. Tidak kebesaran, tidak pula kekecilan. Hanya pas. Sebuah cincin perak berukiran namanya menghiasi jari manisku. Aku tertawa dalam hati karena gagasan ini ternyata tidak buruk. Maksudku, menggunakan cincin itu.

Kemudian dia mengeluarkan sebuah cincin lagi, modelnya persis sama, dan menggenggamkannya ke telapak tanganku. "Kalau kau setuju, pakaikan ini ke jari manisku tapi kalau tidak, kau boleh melepaskan cincin di jarimu dan aku akan anggap kau menolakku."

Dia sungguh pandai membuat penawaran tanpa solusi.

"Kau melamarku?" Antara percaya tak percaya, dengan bergetar, aku meraih tangan kanannya dan memakaikan cincin itu di jari manisnya. Sebab aku tidak punya pilihan lain, dan aku sudah kepalang basah mengasihinya untuk membuangnya dari hidupku.

Soonyoung mengulum senyum, "Aku bahagia kau tidak melepas cincinmu," ucapnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin?! Oh Tuhan." Aku bergantian menatap cincin di jariku dan matanya yang tak lepas memandangiku. "Soonyoung, kau sungguh brengsek yang romantis."

"Dan kau tidak bisa menemukan pria sebaik aku di luar sana, Jihoon." Dia terkekeh.

Sedetik setelahnya, kembang api meledak-ledak di belakang kami. Aku tak mampu menggambarkan betapa lengkapnya rongga di hatiku. Jantungku berpacu dalam euforia dan senyum Soonyoung sukar untuk kuenyahkan.

Aku berharap waktu bisa berhenti untuk sementara. Aku ingin lebih banyak mematri momen ini dalam peti memori.

"Sudah kuduga, aku sangat menyukai bintang." gumamku.

"Kau mengucapkan sesuatu, Jihoon?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangkat wajah, menatapnya lamat-lamat, dan tersenyum. "Aku hanya bilang, aku menyukai bintang." Soonyoung menanti, "tapi aku paling suka 'bintang' yang ada di depanku sekarang." Dia menunjuk dirinya. Aku mengangguk, "Tetaplah jadi favoritku selamanya, _Hoshi_."

Sengirannya terpoles lebar.

Aku ingat pertama kalinya kami bertemu di hulu sungai. Aku ingat hari-hari penuh mimpi yang tersaruk. Aku ingat jalan panjang yang kami tempuh. Kenangan indah yang kami habiskan bersama. Soonyoung tak sekalipun beranjak dari sisiku.

Untuk seribu atau bahkan sejuta tahun ke depan, pilihan ini tidak akan pernah kusesali.

.

.

.

would u kindly write a review? please? :D


End file.
